


EN LA LUZ Y EN LA OSCURIDAD

by Serena4



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena4/pseuds/Serena4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras ser brutalmente desarraigado de la vida que conocía, Loki se convierte en emisario de su Padre, el Rey Laufey.<br/>Siete años después, su reencuentro con Thor, el hermano adoptivo al que tanto amaba, le brinda la oportunidad de que los dos entiendan qué sucedió.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NO SOMOS HERMANOS

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi debut en esta página, probablemente edite alguna información conforme comprenda bien como se usa.  
> "En la Luz y en la Oscuridad" es de mi autoría, los personajes pertenecen a la mitología nórdica y al MCU de Marvel.  
> Escrita con fines recreativos y sin ánimo de lucro.  
> Copyright en proceso.  
> Basada en "Al-Zahir" original de Martha Al Vent.

Loki y Thor escuchaban incrédulos y petrificados la noticia que Odín, Padre de Todo y Rey de Asgard estaba revelando. Había enviado por ellos hasta el lugar donde tomaban sus clases de equitación y ambos jóvenes estaban intrigados de la urgencia con la que fueron requeridos ante su presencia.

Thor tenía diecisiete años, era un joven rubio, apuesto, de brillantes ojos azules, alta y fuerte figura, de gesto despierto. Hablaba siempre en voz alta y sus ademanes, así como sus risas eran como si la luz del sol entrara e iluminara cada rincón al que el heredero de Asgard favoreciera con su presencia.

Loki tenía quince años, con una inteligencia superior y un carácter muchísimo más reservado que el otro. Igual lo era su físico, esbelto, de piel muy blanca y cabellos negros. Sus ojos de un verde esmeralda brillaban también con profundidad mientras que su sonrisa era capaz de opacar la más brillante estrella.

Y esa tarde, frente a todo el Consejo de sabios del reino eterno, las noticias no eran agradables. Comenzaron escuchando que se hablaba del Reino de los Gigantes de Hielo. Todos sabían que Jotunheim estaba en guerra. No contra Asgard, sino sumergidos en una guerra civil en contra de su Rey Laufey y sus hijos.

-Todo indica que Helblindi y Býleistr han sido capturados y ejecutados, el Rey de los gigantes y su pueblo pasan por la peor guerra desde hace cientos de años.

-¿Y Asgard intervendrá en su ayuda?

-No- replicó el anciano guerrero- Asgard permanecerá neutral ante disensiones internas de los reinos, Laufey y Farbauti arreglarán los problemas de su gobierno solos... pero hay un detalle que sí nos involucra y que me veo en la obligación de revelar.

La reunión con el Consejo terminó de madrugada, pero nadie fue a dormir. Ese mismo amanecer se llevaría a cabo una ceremonia donde el Rey de Asgard, a petición expresa de los Reyes de Jotunheim, entregarían el mayor de los tesoros que resguardaba la ciudad dorada. Tomado como trofeo de guerra, despreciado en su momento por sus mismos padres, ahora sin herederos para su reino de hielo, Odín había aceptado restituírles la presencia de su hijo Loki.

Para el muchacho, quien toda la vida creyó ser el hermano menor de Thor, el segundo Príncipe de Asgard y por supuesto, hijo de Odín y Frigga, el desarraigo estaba resultando brutal... enterarse de golpe de toda la verdad lo tenía sumergido en una especie de shock emocional que le impedía razonar y defenderse de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Loki caminaba rumbo al salón donde sus padres verdaderos le esperaban con la misma resignación del condenado a muerte.

-Hermano...- murmuró Thor, desobedeciendo la orden de su padre de mantenerse lejos del muchacho y con el rostro tan desesperado e infeliz como la ocasión imponía.

-No somos hermanos, Thor...

-¡Sí lo somos! Lo seremos siempre… ¡Que se vaya a Hel todo esto de que eres adoptado! Loki, sabes lo mucho que te quiero, lo mucho que me importas... eres mucho más que mi hermano...

Pero Thor obtuvo por respuesta tan solo la mirada agónica y desesperanzada del muchacho

-Adiós... hermano... ¡también yo te quiero!

Aún faltaba algo antes de ser entregado. Odín en persona apareció interrumpiendo la despedida de ambos, con un solo gesto indicó a su heredero que se retirara y Thor se negó, lo que no detuvo al guerrero, si debía hacer lo que debía hacer, no importaba mucho frente a quien lo hiciera. Dos guardias alejaron al rubio y lo sostuvieron con firmeza mientras el Padre actuaba.

-En parte me alegro que te vayas- le dijo a Loki con frialdad- Entre Thor y tú existe un lazo que me conviene cortar de tajo y ustedes saben a lo que me refiero. Las murmuraciones se terminan con tu partida, hijo de Laufey...

Y ante los ojos atónitos del muchacho, Loki cambió su aspecto por el de un Jotun. Su piel se volvió del color del cielo en verano y sus ojos se transformaron en dos brasas ardientes, las uñas de sus manos se tornaron oscuras y afiladas. Loki no podía ver su propio nuevo aspecto, excepto por sus manos, pero conocía a los gigantes de hielo... Se echó a llorar desconsolado. Ahora era un monstruo.. la pesadilla con la que los padres asustan a los niños por las noches...

Thor ahogó una exclamación y su corazón pareció explotar dentro del pecho. Ya no pudo decirle a su hermano que no le importaba su nuevo aspecto, que era mucho más que su hermano porque lo amaba... lo amaba realmente... y hasta se alegraba de no ser en realidad hijos de los mismos padres... Loki fue literalmente empujado hasta el salón principal, donde una desconocida madre, Farbauti, le extendió la mano esperando que aquel hijo rechazado y ahora, al parecer el único que podía suceder en el trono a su padre, la tomara y la besara con respeto y amor.

Loki no solo se negó a tomar la mano de la reina de Jotunheim, sino que evidenció el terror que sentía al verles... pero ya nada se echaba atrás. Insatisfecho por el diminuto tamaño de aquel hijo, Laufey continuó con el protocolo y agradeció a Odín. Iniciando de inmediato los preparativos para regresar a su mundo devastado por la guerra.

1.- EL MERCADO DE VANAHEIM.

Han pasado siete años desde los sucesos que culminaron con el regreso de Loki Laufeyson a Jotunheim. La guerra interna que libraba el gobierno del Rey de los gigantes de hielo ha terminado, dejando a la helada tierra destruída y empobrecida. Ahora, el Rey Laufey ha puesto como prioridad en su gobierno el recuperar la confianza de sus súbditos y la del resto de los mundos. Era urgente reestablecer las rutas comerciales, obtener alimentos que por el clima era imposible obtener de sus tierras y reactivar la minería. Si lograba que la producción de metales preciosos se reactivara, Jotunheim podría volver a progresar en paz y no obtener suministros con acciones forzadas y guerreras, acciones que en el pasado les habían provocado más pérdidas y problemas que terminaron en la desastrosa guerra civil.

Es el príncipe Loki de Jotunheim el emisario oficial del Rey, con su porte exótico y atrayente, con su lengua convincente y su trato encantador, quien logra los acuerdos más ventajosos para los gigantes. Ha pasado cerca de un mes recorriendo Vanaheim, buscando negociar la compra de alimentos, granos, hortalizas y otros productos de granja, ofreciendo el pago con metales preciosos y metal para elaborar armas.

La comitiva llama la atención por el ostentoso carruaje, tirado por lo que parecen ser una especie de osos blancos enormes, que usan bozales especiales y que son guardados por varios jinetes de aspecto feroz.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó el príncipe, asomando con curiosidad al escuchar el ajetreo de carruajes, voces, ruidos diversos y aromas indistinguibles, desde perfumes hasta miasmas desagradables, todo confundido en el aire denso de Vanaheim.

-Es el mercado, Alteza... es famoso por la variedad de objetos que se pueden encontrar.

Loki manifestó su deseo de bajar y observar de cerca. Custodiado por cuatro guerreros Jotuns, el heredero se divirtió durante varios minutos paseando por entre los muchos puntos donde los mercaderes ofertaban desde animales de granja, comida, semillas, hasta muebles, ropa y materiales de construcción. Observó un par de sandalias bordadas en color verde esmeralda que le agradaron, las compró y pagó con una pieza de oro blanco de sus minas, metal que apreciaban mucho los lugareños. Degustó fruta fresca, algo que rara vez disfrutaba y se extasió ante una vendedora de flores... todos esos colores, aromas y texturas le tenían fascinado.

Sus ojos de fuego fueron atraídos entonces por un singular espectáculo que descubrió a pocos pasos y que gustaba sin duda a un público muy numeroso: Sobre una tarima de madera, un comerciante exhibía, como si de ganado se tratara a varios especímenes de varones y hembras disponibles para ser comprados como esclavos.

Vanaheim era uno de los reinos donde todavía se llevaban a cabo esas prácticas en desuso en la mayoría. Hombres y mujeres, de distintas razas y provenientes de diferentes partes del universo, eran vendidos como servidores de por vida al mejor postor.

-¿Un mercado de esclavos?- se preguntó en voz baja, mientras se acercaba dispuesto a divertirse un poco con el destino de aquellos desgraciados.

Iniciaron la venta con varias mujeres, tres de ellas parecían doncellas jóvenes y bonitas, otra de ellas una mujer bonachona con aspecto de cocinera y una anciana adusta que había trabajado al cuidado de niños durante toda su vida. Todas se vendieron casi de inmediato, pero la pujanza por las jóvenes fue muy interesante... dos decían ser hermanas, y fueron compradas juntas por un hombre de ojos lujuriosos que sin duda las tendría en su cama esa misma noche. La otra fue disputada por una dama que se cubría el rostro con un velo oscuro y por otro hombre anciano. Ganando el anciano que ofertó una cantidad absurda para asegurar su compra.

Para Loki estaba resultando bastante entretenido el asunto. Y puso más atención cuando subieron a la tarima cuatro hombres, uno de ellos, estaba seguro, era un troll. Otro era un enano artesano y los otros dos eran dos jóvenes fuertes. La subasta de los dos últimos resultaría también muy interesante.

El mejor presentado de los jóvenes tenía la piel oscura, el cabello negro y ensortijado, el mercader habló de sus cualidades en el manejo de trabajadores en los sembradíos, era adecuado para ser capataz o administrador. Las ofertas no se dejaron esperar y el hombre moreno fue vendido en una excelente suma.

El último de ellos se mostraba en condiciones deplorables, era alto, de piel tostada y de salvajes cabellos rubios que dejaba caer con desafío sobre su rostro. Estaba atado a una disciplina de madera gruesa que le cruzaba sobre los hombros y se clavaba en su nuca, era sin duda, un doloroso método para someterlo. Los golpes que lucía en diversas partes del cuerpo ayudaban a concluir que no poseía un carácter precisamente sumiso. ¿Cómo diantres haría el mercader para vender semejante ejemplar?

La subasta comenzó, el mercader inició la oferta con cien monedas. Solicitó a los interesados hacer caso omiso de las condiciones en que se presentaba el esclavo, lo alabó diciendo que era un jinete prodigioso, fuerte y conocedor, bien podía ser un buen mayordomo de establos.

Las personas reían veladamente, no era sencillo animarse a comprar a un esclavo rebelde. “Es un desperdicio” “Es tirar el dinero” fueron los comentarios que se escuchaban a su alrededor. Pero de pronto se escuchó la voz de un hombre gritando: ”¡Cien monedas!” y todos, incluyendo a Loki se volvieron a mirarlo. El hombre no se inmutó por los cuestionamientos acerca de que si sabía lo que estaba comprando.

-Ciento veinte monedas- replicó otra voz, esta vez femenina, causando mayor número de comentarios, risas y miradas curiosas.

Loki pudo darse cuenta que la voz pertenecía a una mujer vieja, que seguía las ordenes de otra que se ocultaba dentro de un lujoso carruaje. También pudo ver un brazo firme y esbelto cerrar la cortinilla. Sonrió. Una dama rica estaba en busca de un poco de placer a cambio de dinero.

-Ciento treinta monedas- agregó el primer postor, mientras el mercader comenzaba a esperanzarse en por fin quitarse de encima los gastos de un esclavo difícil.

-Ciento cincuenta- dijo la mujer vieja, sin tardanza.

-Doscientas monedas y no vale más- concluyó el hombre.

Ante la pujanza, el prisionero por fin levantó la mirada, impresionando a todos con sus facciones varoniles y armónicas, así como sus ojos de un profundo azul zafiro, que se clavaron con odio entre sus posibles compradores.

Al igual que muchos de los presentes, Loki exclamó sorprendido... era hermoso, intrigante e irradiaba un aura de soberbia, a pesar de su posición como esclavo en venta.

-Doscientas cuarenta monedas- agregó la mujer, sonriendo satisfecha de que ganaría.

En un impulso, el Príncipe Jotun dejó escuchar su templada voz y reavivando el entusiasmo gritó:

-¡Trescientas monedas!

Aunque nadie cuestionaría al emisario de Laufey, sus guardias se miraron entre sí sin comprender que motivos llevaban a su señor a entrar en una vulgar subasta de esclavos.

-Trescientas diez monedas- agregó la mujer.

-Trescientas cincuenta- exclamó Loki, recibiendo ahora las intensas miradas de odio del prisionero.

-Cuatrocientas monedas.

El mercader sonreía extasiado, ahora estaba a punto de cerrar el negocio mejor de mucho tiempo.

-¿Cuatrocientas monedas? ¿Nadie da más?- preguntó, mientras el Jotun se había acercado ya al esclavo para mirarlo más de cerca.

-Te doy mil monedas por él- dijo entonces, con toda la calma del mundo, causando no solo conmoción sino aplausos de los que le escucharon.

Ante la oferta, la mujer se retiró y el mercader se apresuró a cerrar el trato. No quería que por ningún motivo, su comprador se echara para atrás. Ordenó a sus ayudantes buscar las llaves de la cadena y retirar al esclavo de la tarima.

-No te arrepentirás, señor... te llevas un trabajador fuerte y joven. Es verdad que necesita mano dura, pero una vez que le demuestres quien manda...

-Calla, mercader mentiroso- interrumpió el príncipe- Se nota que ansías perderlo de vista.

-Nada escapa a tu sabiduría, señor. Pero igual hemos hecho un negocio ¿Cierto?

-Retírale esa humillante disciplina...

-¡Ahhh, permíteme sugerir que no, señor! Es mejor que te lleves a tu esclavo bien sujeto y después, a palos, le hagas entender que...

-¡He dicho que le retires la disciplina! Yo he pagado por él. Yo mando.

Y como el mercader ya tenía entre las manos el dinero, ya no era su problema lo que el esclavo hiciera junto a su nuevo dueño. Le retiraron el pesado aparato de los hombros y el hombre rubio se estiró con gesto de dolor y alivio al mismo tiempo, se notaba lo mucho que estaba lastimándole la disciplina. Enseguida le fueron colocadas esposas en manos y tobillos, y un brazalete metálico en su muñeca izquierda, que le identificaba como esclavo.

Miró que su nuevo dueño se acercaba y le dedicó un gesto de altivez en sus azules ojos, se irguió dejando ver su elevada estatura y esperó. Era un Jotun, desde luego, uno de casta baja a juzgar por el tamaño. Sabía que entre los gigantes de hielo, los tamaños determinaban su posición en la sociedad, los más enormes eran guerreros, los más espigados, gente de la nobleza y los pequeños eran villanos que podían tener fortuna, como saltaba a la vista, pero no eran de cuna noble.

Este en especial era hermoso, si se permitía la palabra, vestía una túnica de color marrón claro bordada ricamente en plata, sandalias de piel y una capa ligera. Se suponía que era un clima templado donde estaban y que sin duda echaba de menos las congelantes temperaturas de su mundo. Usaba un largo y brillante cabello que adornaba con una serie de cadenas de oro blanco y joyas, en realidad era excesivo el uso de adornos, cadenas, brazaletes y anillos, de exquisito gusto, pero que juntos hacían la vista algo chocante.

Su rostro sin embargo, no poseía la tosca definición angulosa de su raza. Sus rasgos eran indescriptiblemente suaves y armónicos, sus ojos de fuego poseían un brillo de inteligencia mayor y sin duda, los blancos dientes eran casi perfectos.

Se acercó entonces hasta plantarse frente a su nueva adquisición y con un ademán de curiosidad, retiró los desaliñados cabello rubios del rostro. Sostuvieron ambos sus miradas durante breves instantes y casi enseguida el jotun sonrió, provocando en el rubio un vuelco dentro del pecho que no supo a qué atribuir.

Pasó el dorso de su mano azul por la mejilla del mayor y éste le rechazó con un violento ademán, elevando sus manos atadas para desviar el brazo enjoyado y evitar el contacto. De inmediato, los guardias que lo custodiaban le sujetaron de los hombros, provocándole quemaduras heladas.

-Déjenlo- ordenó el príncipe.

-Maldito monstruo...- murmuró el esclavo, liberado del toque de los guardias y haciendo un gesto de dolor- Mátame mejor, porque yo te mataré sin duda a la primera oportunidad...

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- preguntó divertido el otro- Todavía no me aburro de ti.

-Si supieras mi nombre no te atreverías siquiera a dirgirme la palabra.

-¡Oh, pero resulta que sé quien eres! Por eso te compré... – agregó, acercándose sin temor de ser nuevamente rechazado, justo para murmurarle al oído- Yo te conozco más de lo que crees... hijo de Odín...

Entonces fue el turno del esclavo de quedarse sin habla, observando más fijamente a su dueño y a su séquito.

-¿Qué hacemos con él, Alteza? Debemos proseguir nuestro camino.

-Casi es hora de pernoctar... seguiremos mañana sin descansos. Que mi nuevo esclavo se limpie un poco, apesta a establo, consíganle ropas más apropiadas y pónganlo en mi carruaje.


	2. SOY TU ESCLAVO, PERO NO TE PERTENEZCO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki deja muy en claro quien es el amo y quien es el esclavo.  
> Thor decide quedarse a su lado porque le conviene y porque le intriga la nueva vida de su hermano.

Loki supervisó a prudente distancia el nuevo aspecto de su esclavo. Después de pasar por los baños públicos, acicalar su barba y su cabello, vestirse con ropas decorosas, el rubio cobró esplendor. Permitió que varias damas de los baños lo perfumaran y le ofrecieran alimentos, los que devoró con un apetito de varias semanas en restricción. Después puso cara de pocos amigos al ver de regreso a los guardias junto a las detestables cadenas que lo sujetarían de manos y pies.

Fue colocado en un extremo del carruaje, los grilletes de sus tobillos fueron sujetados firmemente en una barra gruesa de metal. Con un par de tirones comprendió que no iba a ser sencillo arrancarla para intentar escapar.

Tras varias horas de espera su dueño hizo su aparición, aunque tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle, el prisionero prefirió guardar un silencio pesado. Cosa que no pareció importarle demasiado al Jotun, quien todavía hablaba y reía con dos de sus consejeros, a los que despidió para que entrara su asistente personal.

Con toda la calma del mundo y como si no hubiese nadie extraño presente. Loki permitió que el asistente le desnudara, se puso de pié dando la espalda al rubio, mientras la túnica se deslizaba hasta caer a sus pies. Dejó ver entonces en su espalda que no poseía una gran musculatura, pero que a cambio, su cuerpo espigado estaba muy bien trabajado, firme y elástico. Mostraba también cicatrices que le cruzaban de lado a lado, muy probablemente de antiguos latigazos... Thor lo observaba extasiado hasta que las cicatrices le perturbaron un poco, pero de inmediato lo justificó recordando que hasta pocos meses antes, Jotunheim estaba en guerra.

Vestía ahora solo unas amplias calzas y sandalias doradas, comenzó a retirar de su cuerpo todas las joyas y adornos que colocaba con suaves ademanes dentro de un cofre incrustado de nácar. Después, el asistente soltó la larga melena negra anudada sobre su cabeza y notó que estaba todavía muy mojada. El príncipe llegaba también de los baños sin duda y entonces el rubio comprendió por qué el ambiente estaba impregnado de perfume de sándalo.

Contempló durante largos minutos la ceremonia de cepillar los negros cabellos los cuales llegaban fácilmente hasta la cintura, de frotarlos con paños suaves para secarlos y finalmente, volverlos a recoger con una larga cadena de oro blanco y gemas preciosas, brillantes y coloridas.

El asistente se retiró y ambos, dueño y esclavo quedaron a solas. Loki cubrió su torso desnudo con una fina bata color granate y se acercó al rubio con aire de superioridad. Thor se irguió dejando ver su elevada estatura.

-¿Aún no me reconoces... hermano?

-¡Loki!- exclamó entonces el mayor, comprendiendo porqué aquellos ojos y aquella sonrisa estaban causándole un revuelo en el estómago.

Bajó la defensa de inmediato, sin poder creer que aquel príncipe de ropajes finos, enjoyado de pies a cabeza y sonrisa sutil fuera el hermano arrancado de su hogar años antes. Quiso acercársele y abrazarlo, pero las cadenas se lo impidieron.

-Tardaste mucho en darte cuenta, Príncipe de Asgard.

-Pero tú si sabías quien soy yo... desde el primer momento- dijo el rubio entonces, notando que no se le acercaba ni tenía intención de liberarlo- ¿Por qué seguiste el juego de comprarme como esclavo?

-¿No lo eres?- rió Loki, dándole la espalda y después sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza para hacer mover su larga cabellera- Es extraño ver al Señor del rayo en estas condiciones... me pregunto qué es lo que le ha sucedido a su extraordinario poder.

-Si solo vas a burlarte de mí, mejor no me hubieses llamado hermano- refunfuñó Thor, arrugando el ceño y regresando a su mirada torva.

-¿Cómo se supone que debo tratarte? Tu padre me echó de la que consideraba mi casa- replicó Loki con rencor- Jamás he vuelto a ver a la mujer que me amó como un hijo, y mi hermano no fue capaz jamás de buscarme... Perdóname si sueno rudo al hablar… no tengo muchos motivos para ser cariñoso.

-No te atrevas a hablar mal de Padre... a él le debes la vida.

-¿Le debo la vida? ¡Ciertamente! Le debo una vida llena de mentiras y después, un abandono sin piedad... le debo los azotes, el maltrato... le debo las noches heladas lleno de terror, solo, encerrado... sin ninguna voz amiga a mi alrededor… ¡Eso le debo al viejo agrio de Odín!

-Con que gusto te mataría...- escupió Thor, con los dientes apretados de rabia, mientras tensaba los brazos intentando arrancarse las cadenas que lo sujetaban.

-Muchas veces, en mi terrible soledad- replicó el Jotun, acercandose casi nariz con nariz al rubio- Deseé morir... Si me matas, me harías un gran favor...

Entonces, el Dios del Trueno pareció comprender, por vez primera, lo doloroso que había sido el destierro para aquel a quien consideró su hermano. Controló su propio enojo e indignación para tomarlo por los hombros, aprovechando la cercanía.

-Nunca tuve idea de eso... hermano...

Un par de lágrimas se congelaron en la mejilla del príncipe, experimentando también turbulentos sentimientos.

En un momento de debilidad de ambos, se abrazaron fuertemente, regresando por un instante a los años de la juventud temprana, cuando estaban juntos, hombro a hombro, en todo lo bueno y en todo lo malo. Thor consolando las tristezas de Loki, Loki escondiendo las tropelías de Thor. Como antes... cuando eran hermanos.

-Cuando tuve miedo... pensaba en ti...- murmuró el pelinegro, aferrándose a los brazos fuertes que como antes, le brindaban su amparo.

-Muchas veces me arrojé a los pies de Padre- confesó el mayor- Rogándole que me permitiera ir a buscarte... y siempre me lo impidió... maldigo mi falta de valor.

Entonces Loki se separó con algo de brusquedad, no podía permitirse ser débil... era impropio, era lo último que deseaba hacer.

-El hijo de Odín no puede ser un esclavo... Puedes irte.

Con un ademán mágico las cadenas cedieron y Thor supo que nada lo estaba reteniendo. Quiso decir algo más, pero el jotun se negó a escucharlo, corriendo una cortina de terciopelo azul para delimitar su privacidad.

***

Pasaron tres días desde la compra, Loki sabía que si Thor intentaba cruzar la frontera de Vanaheim el brazalete de su muñeca daría la señal de alarma. Avisaría a las autoridades locales y avisaría al mismo tiempo a los cazadores furtivos que se ganaban la vida recapturando esclavos fugitivos. El brazalete no se podía retirar, estaba sellado con un conjuro mágico que escapaba incluso a él, por seis meses retenía en su condición al portador, pasado ese tiempo, el dueño estaba en posibilidades de venderlo o liberarlo si le placía.

Se molestó consigo mismo por divagar pensando en Thor y no concentrarse en su negociación. Fijó nuevamente sus ojos de fuego en el representante de los agricultores locales, que solicitaba se les comprara a un precio mejor. Los de Jotunheim no cedían y entonces Loki manifestó que debían retirarse, que sin duda en alguna otra aldea el precio sería aún más barato y entonces harían negocio. Ante esa posibilidad, los locales cedieron y aceptaron vender.

-Les pagaré en especie y de inmediato, el oro total cubrirá las dos primeras cargas de semillas...- concluyó, provocando las sonrisas satisfechas de los productores. Él lo sabía, la promesa del oro inmediato siempre acababa convenciéndolos y al ver el áureo metal sobre la mesa, exclamaron felices e invitaron las bebidas de la noche.

Pero Loki declinó beber con una negación de su cabeza, se levantó y se dirigió sin pensarlo hasta el fondo del salón, donde un rubio, alto y sonriente, parecía estarle esperando. Devolvió la sonrisa al verle usando de nuevo, las cadenas de esclavo.

-¿No te habrás dejado atrapar tan pronto?- le dijo, tomando la cadena que el guardia le ofrecía como si se tratara de la correa de un perro, ya que iba directamente al arnés en el cuello de Thor.

-No. Regresé porque aún necesito aclarar ciertas dudas con mi hermano.

Loki se envaneció con esas palabras, se le notó en el pavoneo de su andar, llevando a su trofeo por todo el salón. Y estaba a punto de volver a tomar su lugar en la mesa de negociación cuando uno de los presentes se le acercó violentamente.

-¡Lo que nos ha pagado es un robo!- le increpó a gritos- ¡Exijo que nos pague un precio justo! ¡ladrón! ¡Usurero!

Loki mostró su gesto de incomodidad y odio, pero no se amedrentó. Se quedó firme escuchando hasta que el hombre se quedó sin reclamos. Entonces el Jotun sonrió y respondió con cinismo y en tono de burla.

-Nadie les ha obligado a cerrar el trato. Los miserables como tú deberían alegrarse de que puedan servir a mi pueblo.

El hombre sin duda se sintió ofendido y tenía algo de razón; El precio pagado era ínfimo, pero si no vendían pronto, corrían el riesgo de quedarse con sus cosechas y no obtener ganancia alguna.

-¡Maldito!- gritó de nuevo- Maldito seas... Estás aprovechándote de nuestra necesidad.

Loki sonrió con desprecio, pero el hombre ya no estaba dispuesto a tolerar mucho, sacó de entre sus ropas una daga con la plena intención de clavarla en medio del pecho del Jotun. Thor fue quien reaccionó con rapidez, hacía un par de minutos tenía tensos los músculos, atento a los movimientos del hombre y no se equivocó, con un movimiento felino rodeó a Loki con sus brazos, cubriéndolo con su propio cuerpo y golpeando al mismo tiempo el brazo que ya volaba hacia el príncipe.

El esclavo recibió la herida en el hombro derecho. Los guardias reaccionaron también y el atrevido atacante fue fácilmente sometido.

Loki miraba atónito lo sucedido, vió la herida del otro y la sangre roja y caliente que brotó enseguida. La rabia lo llenó de inmediato, los ojos de fuego destilaban un brillo asesino y sin dudarlo se acercó hasta el campesino que yacía boca abajo, mientras sus guardias lo inmovilizaban. El resto de los concurrentes observaban paralizados de terror.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido?- susurró Loki, inclinándose un poco- Has cometido tu última estupidez... -Y sin agregar más, de la mano del hijo de Laufey se creó una punzante daga de hielo, que clavó sin piedad justo en la misma parte donde Thor estaba herido- ¿Has notado que duele? ¿Quieres que deje de doler?

El campesino suplicó. Thor exclamó que lo dejara, que no valía la pena, pero Loki no escuchaba... parecía complacido con el sufrimiento del hombre.

“Mátenlo” indicó, dando media vuelta y alejándose sin ocuparse más de él.

***

Thor no estaba preocupado por su herida, era apenas una muy pequeña que sanaría completamente en un par de días, si no antes. Su poder de recuperación era extraordinario, siempre lo había sido. Pero no se le había preguntado si deseaba ser curado, el asistente personal del Príncipe lo atendía con un cuidado y delicadeza extremos.

Lo que sí le preocupaba el poco respeto por la vida mostrado por su dueño. A Loki no le había importado que teniendo ya el control de la situación, su rabia le llevara a mandar asesinar a un hombre desesperado.

Y además no le interesaba hablar sobre el tema, lo consideraba poco relevante. Pidió al rubio dejar de recordar lo sucedido y atender a las curaciones que se le realizaban. Parecía como si todo el mundo del Jotun se redujera en ese momento, a la salud de su recién recuperado esclavo. Lo rodeó de atenciones y comodidades, incluso mandó colocar en el extremo de su carruaje destinado para él, tantos almohadones como quisiera para garantizarle un descanso cómodo. Y observaba con mucha atención que su herida quedara limpia, seca y bien cubierta.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer por ti, hermano? ¡Maldito sea el que te causó dolor!- declaró, tocando con la punta de sus dedos azules el vendaje, asegurándose una y otra vez que Thor estuviese bien.

-Loki ya no importa... el hombre está muerto...

-Y espero que entrando a Hel... ¡Qué no se atreva nadie a retar al Príncipe de Jotunheim! ¡Qué no se atreva ninguno a atentar contra sus intereses! Aunque ese hombre pudo causarme daño, tu llegada fue providencial... gracias...- le dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa arrobadora, una mirada cálida, un toque suave de sus dedos en la mejilla... antes de levantarse y correr la cortina para disponerse a dormir, dejando a Thor al otro lado, sin más explicaciones.

-¿No te interesa tampoco saber por qué he regresado?- preguntó, un tanto confundido por la forma de actuar del jotun.

-Porque no puedes escapar- respondió Loki sin abrir la cortina- Porque no tienes a Mjölnir y no deseas ser encontrado por Heimdall, porque no quieres presentarte ante el viejo Odín y prefieres el anonimato que tu condición de esclavo puede darte, mientras te conserve a mi lado... ¿No es por eso que has regresado?

-Sigues siendo demasiado inteligente, Loki... Supongo que nada puede sorprenderte.

-Te equivocas- respondió el menor, reapareciendo con su ropa de descanso y acercándose hasta Thor para depositar un beso en su mejilla- Hoy me sorprendió mucho verte arriesgar tu vida para salvarme...


	3. ¿QUIEN PERTENECE A QUIEN?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor está aprendiendo a tratar con su hermano... a conocerlo... y a someterse a sus caprichos.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por la recepción a este fic.  
> 

Thor despertó cuando escuchó la voz de Loki llamándolo, al principio suavemente, como un susurro. Creyó que el malcriado príncipe estaba jugando para no permitirle dormir. Pero luego comprendió que soñaba... sonrió ¿De manera que estaba en los sueños de su antiguo hermanito? Se sintió pletórico de satisfacción. Pero después se dio cuenta que Loki no tenía un sueño agradable, sino que se trataba de una pesadilla...

Loki gemía angustiado y repetía el nombre de Thor, lo llamaba con la misma desesperación de las noches de tormenta, cuando corría desde su cama hasta la del rubio con tal de espantar el miedo que los truenos le provocaban.

-Loki...- lo llamó, esperando que despertara- ¡Loki, es solo un mal sueño!

Se estiró todo lo que pudo, hasta donde la cadena de su tobillo se lo permitía. Apenas si alcanzaba la cortina que delimitaba la cama del príncipe Jotun. Pero igual la descorrió para volver a llamarlo y hacerlo despertar. Elevó la voz y al fin, el pelinegro despertó, con gesto de espanto, mirando a su alrededor con alivio al darse cuenta que se encontraba en su carruaje y no dentro de su pesadilla.

-Ese hombre... iba a matarme...- murmuró.

-Quítame estas cadenas- suplicó Thor, ansioso por acercarse- ¡Quítamelas ya!

Sin saber porqué, el otro obedeció y el rubio al verse liberado, se precipitó junto a él para abrazarlo. Constató que Loki temblaba de miedo, que tras su aspecto cínico se escondía todavía el niño temeroso de otros tiempos. Y como si fuera tal, lo acunó entre sus brazos y le repitió en voz muy baja que todo iba a estar bien.

-Ya estoy bien... ya estoy bien... solo soñaba...

-Pues yo velaré tu descanso... duerme ahora, no tengas más miedo. Yo estoy aquí y te juro que nada te va a pasar mientras yo pueda protegerte. Duerme, mi querido hermano, confía en mí…

Poco a poco Loki se fue calmando, se sentía muy bien estar entre los brazos de su esclavo. Recordó que alguna vez, en la infancia, Thor le acunaba y le prometía con las mismas palabras que todo iba a mejorar, que la tormenta pasaría y que no tuviera miedo. Sentía los ojos de zafiro clavados en su rostro y en su cuerpo, pero prefirió no hacer contacto con ellos. Asintió levemente, cerró sus ojos de fuego e intentó dormir.

El rubio pasó horas con él en brazos, cumpliendo su palabra. Aunque el sueño le ganaba a instantes y dormitaba un par de minutos antes de despabilarse y continuar atesorando el esbelto cuerpo del Jotun. Fue en uno de esos despertares cuando vió o creyó ver algo que lo sorprendió:

Mientras estaba profundamente dormido, por un instante, por un breve y fugaz instante, Loki no era un gigante de hielo... Loki tenía la piel blanca y suave, el cabello negro no era tan largo, apenas le llegaba a la nuca, sus uñas estaban sonrosadas y sus labios eran rojos y cálidos... no se parecía al adolescente de quince años que recordaba, este Loki era el hombre de más de veinte que dormía con abandono junto a su pecho.

Estuvo a punto de despertarlo y en un parpadeo, aquella visión desapareció. El Príncipe de Jotunheim seguía ahí, con su hermosura exótica de piel azul y tatuajes vivos en su rostro y cuerpo. Dudó de lo que había atestiguado, quizá no había cambiado realmente. Quizá entonces, solo lo había soñado...

El cansancio lo venció pocos minutos después.

-Despierta... despierta mi terrible guardián... –Loki sonrió mientras intentaba despabilar a Thor. Al amanecer el rubio estaba dormido profundamente a un lado suyo, aún abrazándolo. Una sensación de ternura y nostalgia lo llenó, era como en otros tiempos. Se levantó y se preparó para salir, luego de viajar toda la noche, estaban por arribar a la siguiente aldea, la última que visitarían en Vanaheim antes de partir hacia la frontera.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo el esclavo, mientras veía como le era colocada una nueva cadena dorada en el arnés del cuello.

-¿Te gusta? Es bañada en oro, muy resistente, además hace juego con el color de tu cabello…- respondió Loki, quien parecía embelesado como niño con su nuevo juguete.

-¿Vas a colocarme esto de nuevo? ¡Es intolerable!- rugió el otro, molesto y manoteando para no permitir que siguieran tocándolo.

Loki se rió suavemente y bajó del carruaje, Thor se quedó en manos de los asistentes del Príncipe quienes sin el menor cuidado, lo obligaron a vestirse con la ropa indicada por su dueño, unas calzas color marrón, botas del mismo color y un amplio cinturón enjoyado. Lo dejaron sin camisa y se negó a salir, pero no estaba en posición de resistirse y recibió algunos correctivos aplicados con una descarga de energía helada y dolorosa.

Thor entonces bajó del carruaje, y los asistentes le llevaron hasta la mesa que presidía su dueño, quien lo miró complacido y codicioso. Hizo que se colocara a su lado, y frente a toda la concurrencia acarició el torso desnudo y poderoso, ignorando el gesto de repulsión que el esclavo le dedicó.

Loki se concentró entonces en su negociación, como era costumbre, llevando las demandas hasta su punto de máxima tirantez, ofertando los precios mas bajos posibles y usando su lengua de plata, que al parecer no solo conservaba sino había desarrollado con amplitud, para al final cerrar un nuevo trato a costa de los ingresos y el bienestar de los locales.

-Sírveme el vino solamente tú- ordenó a su esclavo- que ninguna otra mano toque mi vaso ni mis alimentos. En adelante solo tú los pondrás a mi alcance.

Thor se sintió humillado, pero obedeció. Con algo de rudeza, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a realizar esa clase de trabajos, llenaba el vaso de Loki, lo mismo que acercaba a su plato los alimentos que solicitaba. Si derramaba algo, mitad por torpeza y mitad por coraje, el Jotun reía y le dedicaba una mirada de fuego, una que le erizaba la piel y le derretía al mismo tiempo. Su antiguo hermano podía ser tan provocador y sensual como él quisiera y usaba eso en su favor.

***

-¡Maldito seas, Loki!- gritó Thor cuando al final del día, al fin, ambos quedaron a solas en el carro. Y como no estaba todavía sujeto con cadenas, se abalanzó contra el pelinegro, colocándolo de espaldas contra la pared y sacudiéndolo violentamente al tomarlo por la ropa- esta será la última vez que me rebajas de esa forma... ¿Qué maldita idea te ha pasado por la mente?

-Eres mi esclavo- declaró el menor con calma, aunque cuidando que la mano de Thor no apretara demasiado cuando se movió hacia su cuello- ¿Acaso esperabas otra clase de trato? Tu obligación es servirme y obedecerme. Ahora suéltame.

-Te estás sobrepasando... Voy a largarme de aquí de inmediato...

-¿De verdad?- rió el Jotun- Te reto a que lo hagas... Sabes que me necesitas para salir de este reino y para no ser descubierto... Pero, si es tu deseo... yo no te detendré, vete ya. Pero no esperes ayuda por mi parte nunca más.

-¡Loki no me hagas perder la paciencia!- gritó el rubio, sacudiéndolo con más fuerza y apretando más su cuello, comenzando a causarle daño. Aún así no se defendió y se forzó a continuar sonriendo.

-¿Así cumple el Dios del Trueno su palabra de protegerme?- preguntó, jalando aire con dificultad.

-¡Terminas con mi tolerancia!- exclamó Thor, arrimándose más todavía, pegando su fuerte cuerpo al esbelto dueño que se burlaba sin cesar- Me estás volviendo loco...

-¿En serio?- murmuró Loki, entreabriendo sus finos labios para mostrar sus dientes y pasear su lengua sobre ellos- ¿Qué tan loco estás ahora?

No hacía falta preguntar más. Thor pegó sus labios a los de él, besándolo con urgencia, con imperiosa necesidad. Loki le respondió apasionadamente, lanzando un quejidito de placer al sentir la caricia. Aquel sensual ruido encendió más al rubio, quien no se podía contener... comenzó a murmurar el nombre del príncipe, sin dejar de besarlo, moviendo sus manos hasta sujetarlo por las caderas y acomodarlo sobre su regazo. Loki enlazó sus largas piernas en la cintura de su esclavo, echándole los brazos al cuello...

Aquella sesión de candentes besos se prolongó por varios minutos. Era muy placentero recordar el sabor de cada uno, pero no como aquel par de adolescentes que se atrevían, escondidos en los jardines del palacio de Odín, a decirse que se amaban y besarse tímidamente en la comisura de los labios. Los dos eran ya adultos, los dos ya habían experimentado en la vida y sabían prodigar una caricia con plenitud, con libertad y deleite.

-Loki... Loki...- murmuraba el rubio, dispuesto a perder la razón- Sabía que no lo habías olvidado... sabía que aún recordabas esa noche última en tu habitación...

El Jotun sonrió, mientras tomaba el rostro de Thor con ambas manos y lograba hacerlo detenerse un instante. Deshizo el delicioso abrazo y bajó sus piernas para dar un par de pasos atrás. Luego lo soltó mientras con su lengua rozaba apenas los labios que le pedían seguir.

-Basta por hoy...- dijo Loki, con firme determinación- Si continúas deseando irte... vete y ya... yo quiero ir a dormir.

***

Por la mañana, Loki descorrió la cortina de su cama y sonrió satisfecho; Thor continuaba dormido en su lugar destinado, sin cadenas y vestido todavía con la ropa del día anterior, solo el enjoyado cinturón estaba tirado a un lado, como si se tratara de una baratija.

-La noche última en mi habitación...- murmuró, cerrando los ojos mientras recordaba aquella noche, en brazos de su hermano, creyendo los dos que trasgredían todas las leyes de la lógica... Dos hermanos enamorados, amándose, tocándose, poseyéndose a espaldas de sus padres. Thor juraba que hablaría, que diría a Odín lo que sucedía y que estaba dispuesto a todo para continuar juntos. Si era necesario renunciar al trono... renunciaría. Si debía ir al exilio, lo harían juntos... nada ni nadie en los nueve reinos los separaría jamás. Fué la primera noche juntos... y la última antes de su separación.- Fue precisamente el recuerdo de esa noche lo que me impulsó a seguir con vida, a no morir mientras Laufey me castigaba por negarme a seguir sus ordenes... fueron tus palabras las que recordaba minuto a minuto... aunque estuvieran cargadas de mentiras...

Se inclinó y despertó a Thor con un beso en los labios, cosa que evidentemente no le hizo mucha gracia al rubio cuando de golpe recordó como fué tratado horas antes. Alejó a Loki de un empellón que casi le hace caer hacia atrás y se puso en pié de un salto. Luego lo miró con rabia y le preguntó ahora que clase de jueguito quería iniciar.

-Ninguno- respondió el menor- Solo te daba los buenos días.

-Buscaré un lugar para asearme- dijo, de mala gana, tomando entre las manos la ropa que aguardaba para vestirlo y sin esperar que entraran los aborrecibles asistentes a limpiarlo y perfumarlo como si fuera una niña- Supongo que puedo hacerlo ¿No?

Cuando Thor regresó a la caravana de Loki, se encontró con un animado banquete que se ofrecía en las fronteras de Nidavellir, el hogar de los enanos artesanos. Ahora que estaba asegurada la entrega de ciertos alimentos para su pueblo, el príncipe sin duda esperaba negociar la fabricación de objetos metálicos. Todo un vagón lleno de metal estaba listo para ser transformado principalmente en utensilios para la preparación y cuidado de carnes y unas pocas armas, ya que los gigantes de hielo sabían defenderse con sus propios medios.

Loki lo ignoró todo el tiempo, centraba su atención en sus anfitriones y en ciertos guerreros de aspecto fiero que por supuesto, no eran enanos y que al menos uno de ellos, parecía muy interesado en el porte elegante del Príncipe de Jotunheim. El hombretón prestaba mucha atención a los movimientos elegantes de Loki, a su voz suave y a sus gestos. Bebía mucho y por supuesto, lanzaba candentes miradas al enjoyado Jotun.

-Si pagamos en este momento- decía Loki, mientras rechazaba amablemente que volvieran a llenar su copa- Tendremos asegurado su trabajo, pero además... ¿Nos darán paso libre por sus fronteras? Nosotros, como cualquier ser viviente, queremos evitar penetrar territorios de la Valquirias.

-Mis hombres y yo podemos protegerlos, Alteza- dijo el que parecía ser el líder de los guerreros- Por una buena paga, nos aseguraremos de que no se topen con ninguna de esas mujeres y sí se topan, serán ellas las que se arrepientan de acercarse a molestar.

-¡Ah, buen Berthold! Si una valquiria se interpone, realmente hay muy poco que hacer... pero gracias, mis propios guerreros y yo nos bastamos para protegernos.

-Entonces deberían permitirnos acompañarlos... seremos mas fuertes en grupo y además, llevamos el mismo destino... Ustedes con sus negocios y nosotros atrapando fugitivos.

¿Cazadores de recompensas? Thor prefirió mantenerse lejos de la vista de aquellos hombres. Esperó que el buen sentido imperara en Loki y no aceptara su compañía, menos cuando debían pasar tres dias recorriendo las fronteras entre los territorios de los enanos, los de las Valquirias y las mismísimas fronteras de Asgard.

Pero era el camino más corto hasta Jotunheim, si desandaban lo caminado, pasarían dos meses en lugar de tres o cuatro días... era demasiado tiempo para perder. De manera que atravesar Nidavellir era el camino lógico de regreso.

-El camino es libre- concluyó Loki- Pero amplio, es mejor no llamar la atención juntos. Un grupo numeroso puede ser tomado como agresivo, más si se observan guerreros tan gallardos y atrevidos como ustedes.

Berthold hizo una inclinación de cabeza para agradecer el cumplido. Y como no tenía nada más por objetar, aceptó marchar cada quien por su lado.

Thor sonrió ante la astucia de su hermano, los guerreros se retiraron y Loki también. Solicitó un caballo para ir a montar y hacer ejercicio. Muchos dias viajando le atrofiaban y necesitaba cansarse un poco, según sus propias palabras.

Los enanos le complacieron de inmediato poniendo a su disposición un hermoso corcel negro. Thor vió ahí su oportunidad y corrió para ensillarlo y llevarlo de la brida hasta donde su dueño esperaba. Loki, aún indiferente a las atenciones, se limitó a montar con ligera elegancia y después, le dijo fríamente:

-No te necesito, esclavo. Quédate y procura vestirte más apropiadamente para no ofenderme la vista.

Enseguida, salió a todo galope, seguido de los cazadores que le acompañarían en el paseo. Sin interesarle en lo más mínimo el gesto de sorpresa y creciente rabia en el rubio.


	4. LOS SECRETOS DEL DIOS DEL TRUENO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por qué Thor no tiene a Mjölnir?  
> Loki y Thor tienen un primer acercamiento algo diferente

Loki regresó muy de noche, algo molesto y tajante, cosa que se le notó en el tono de voz usado para despedir a sus asistentes. No quería que nadie lo viera así. Se desvistió solo y sin cuidarse de correr la cortina, así que Thor pudo entreabrir los ojos para verlo sin que se diera cuenta. Pudo apreciar nuevamente las cicatrices en la espalda del Jotun y también pudo notar que Loki estaba llorando, ahogaba los sollozos para que nadie le escuchase y en un momento determinado, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos en clara señal de desesperación... Thor abrió los ojos completamente entonces, notando que nuevamente la piel era blanca y no azul y el enjoyado cabello se acortaba... la espalda sin embargo, continuaba mostrando cicatrices que en su momento debieron ser dolorosas heridas de látigo.

-Loki...- murmuró, causando que el aludido de inmediato se pusiera a la defensiva, bajando las manos y retomando la apariencia de un gigante de hielo. Thor casi estaba seguro que no se había dado cuenta de la mutación efímera.

-¿Por qué no estás dormido?- preguntó el Príncipe, sin atreverse a mirarlo todavía- Nadie te pidió que me esperaras despierto.

-Dime qué te sucede... ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Te pasó algo malo?

-No me digas que en verdad te preocupo- sonrió Loki con ironía- Hace tiempo que dejé de creer en las palabras y en las personas...

-Te pasó algo muy, muy malo... ¿Verdad? ¿Fue el cazador de recompensas? ¿Se atrevió a hacerte daño? ¡Oh, hermano...!

-¡No me digas hermano!- gritó el príncipe con furia- No lo somos... no nos comportamos así... ya basta de mentiras, Thor, ya no me quedan ánimos para fingir nada... ¡Hay momentos como esté en los que solo quisiera que tu padre o el mío, me hubiesen asesinado! ¡Maldigo mi falta de valor para quitarme la vida!

Loki se encontraba realmente metido en un oscuro pozo en el que no podía ver la más ligera luz, los recientes años de su vida habían sido más difíciles de lo que el rubio podía imaginar. El porte orgulloso y la actitud déspota solo encubrían su miedo a ser nuevamente lastimado...

Una oleada de emociones lo invadieron, su impulso genuino era estar a su lado y apoyarlo, aunque el cambiante temperamento de Loki lo hacía frenarse e irse con cuidado, sobre todo porque nunca se sabía como iba a reaccionar.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir tal estupidez- le recriminó- Un guerrero no tiene honor si se arrebata la vida, es un acto de cobardía suprema.

-Aún si yo muriera heroicamente a tus ojos... yo no entraría a los terrenos de Valhalla, ¿No es cierto? Odín jamás rescataría mi alma de Hel... hoy por hoy... solo vivo en vida el infierno que me seguirá para toda la eternidad ¿Qué esperanza hay para mí?

Loki se derrumbó y se echó a llorar, odiaba mostrar debilidad, pero se sentía muy cansado, hastiado y vulnerable. Cayó de rodillas mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos, incapaz de retener más los roncos sollozos que le brotaban del alma. Thor se acercó despacio, se arrodilló también y lo abrazó con ternura, sin decirle palabras que seguramente le sonarían huecas en ese momento.

Permanecieron así por varios minutos, hasta que al Jotun no le quedaron más lágrimas. Tampoco le quedaba soberbia que derramar en ese instante y Thor agradeció a los cielos por eso. Lo llevó a la cama como si fuera un niño pequeño, lo arropó y apagó las lámparas. Besó su frente igual que podía hacer un padre para confortar a su hijo y le sonrió... ¡Cómo hubiese deseado que las cosas sucedieran de distinta forma entre ellos!

No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo pasó desde que regresó a su lugar para seguir durmiendo y el momento en que sintió como un cuerpo esbelto se metía bajo la sábana con él. Afuera había tormenta, una pequeña, con unos cuantos rayos que apenas iluminaban la ventana, pero fue suficiente pretexto quizá para que Loki buscara estar cerca de Thor.

Al rubio nada le podía venir mejor, abrió todo el espacio que pudo, ya que su cama era apenas suficiente para él solo, pero le pareció sencillamente encantador poder sentirse muy apretado al Jotun, quien en un principio estaba helado como una piedra y poco a poco, fue entrando a una agradable tibieza. Su cuerpo emanaba un perfume de sándalo y ámbar que resultaba perturbador, y sus largos cabellos caían sobre su rostro con mucha gracia. Thor no sabía si podría resistir otra noche abrazándolo sin acariciarlo y besarlo apasionadamente.

-¿Nos estamos movilizando?- preguntó, como forma de romper el silencio.

-No quiero estar un minuto más en este lugar... mañana al anochecer llegaremos a Nidavellir.

-Bien... ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

-Me sentiré mejor si me abrazas fuerte...

Thor obedeció, pegándose más todavía a su dueño. Pasó sus fuertes brazos alrededor y le acarició suavemente la espalda. Loki se estremeció murmurando lo bien que se sentía estar ahí. El rubio entonces pasó la mano por el largo cabello de azabache, despejándole el rostro y comprobando que Loki estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, esperando... probó a darle pequeños besos en el cabello, no hubo protesta alguna. Siguió entonces besando con ternura su frente y los azules párpados, bajó por la punta de la nariz y se detuvo brevemente... la respiración del menor era relajada y profunda; besó entonces los labios de forma fugaz y juguetona.

Loki suspiró un poco y sonrió. Aquel gesto fue suficiente para que Thor volviera a besarlo, colocando su mano sobre el rostro y acercándolo hasta casi dejarlo sin respiración. Loki tomó aire y fué a tomar la iniciativa, pasando sus manos frías sobre el pecho del rubio y clavándole las uñas por debajo de su camisa.

-¡Hey!- se quejó Thor, retirándolo un poco, aunque la verdad era que se estaba muriendo por dejarle marcadas las huellas de sus dientes en aquel cuello que le ofrecía ser devorado con avidez- No hagas algo que después no puedas controlar...

Loki rió divertido, mientras le volvía la espalda y le daba las buenas noches de nuevo. Agregando que todo era delicioso, pero que solo quería dormir sin miedo a los truenos y qué mejor, que con su Dios. Se acomodó usando el brazo de Thor como almohada y cerró los ojos, sin ocuparse de lo encendido que estaba su esclavo. Ni bien pasó un minuto desde que fingiera dedicarse a dormir, cuando sintió un punteo entre sus nalgas, Thor estaba sujetándolo con su mano libre por la cadera mientras empujaba su erección en sus redondeces, por encima de la ropa... gemía y gruñía con placer.

-Hoy no...- se dijo Loki a sí mismo, casi en un susurro, mientras impedía con firmeza que el rubio metiera su mano bajo sus ropas y se forzaba a controlar su propio deseo- Será cuando yo quiera... no bajo tus condiciones, sino bajo las mías...

-Loki- jadeó Thor con mal disimulada ansiedad- Por favor... vamos a tu cama...

-Yo quiero estar aquí. Duérmete ya... te lo ordeno.

***

Thor entró en la taberna convenientemente cubierto por su capa de color pardo, sus vuelos ocultaban sus rubios cabellos y sus facciones. Intentando no llamar demasiado la atención, fue a sentarse en una de las mesas más alejadas de la barra, donde casi de inmediato llegaron dos personajes singulares para hacerle compañía. Charló con ellos por varios minutos, todo en la más completa discreción.

Varios hombres sentados a otra de las mesas por el contrario, hablaban en voz alta y bebían sin control, alardeaban de sus hazañas tanto en sus oficios como en sus conquistas, y no siempre de la más caballerosa manera.

-He cumplido mi palabra- decía Thor a sus interlocutores- Necesito ver a Gurl y necesito a Mjölnir de regreso...

-No tenemos la prueba que nuestro amo requirió y en tanto la joya no aparezca, el trato no está cumplido en lo que a él respecta.

-¡Demonios!- rugió el rubio- ¡Ya no puedo tolerar que me manipulen de esta forma! ¡Cumplí sus deseos! ¿Qué más debo hacer?

-Presentar la joya... es todo. Lamento que no seas liberado, Dios del Trueno, pero diste tu palabra y la debes cumplir. Lo último que sabemos, es que quizá la joya esté escondida en el palacio de Gandrl, hermano de nuestro señor y su enemigo... Ya sabes donde comenzar tu búsqueda.

-Con Mjölnir sería infinitamente más sencillo entrar y tomarla.

-El martillo se queda con nosotros, no hay negociación al respecto. Feliz búsqueda.

Thor bebió de golpe hasta el fondo de su tarro, aún sintiéndose contrariado, no tenía otra opción que hacer lo que le estaban pidiendo. Los dos trolls se levantaron para retirarse, darían cuenta de los resultados de la entrevista a su amo. Pero el rubio tenía la sangre hirviendo y necesitaba desquitarse, la plática de la ruidosa mesa vecina le dio los motivos suficientes al reconocer al cazador de recompensas.

-Juro que ese Jotun es la criatura más deliciosa que he conocido- decía entre los humos del alcohol- Esa piel que mis manos tocaron me enardece...

-Pero no lograste someterlo, Berthold, no mientas.

-Yo no he dicho que lo sometí, es un endemoniado brujo, lo juro... Me hizo enloquecer con su sonrisa y después, se negó a todo... cuando decidí tomarlo por la fuerza, ya que para ser gigante de hielo no es más grande que yo, tornó su piel en esa cosa helada que me quemó las manos... ¡Miren!

Todos rieron a carcajadas al ver las quemaduras en las manos del cazador. Incluso el hombre rió como si su hazaña hubiese sido motivo de orgullo.

-Valió la pena... lo juro... besaría esa piel nuevamente aunque me quemara el rostro.

La sonrisa se les congeló a todos cuando un hombre rubio y enorme tomó al cazador por las solapas de su ropa y lo levantó violentamente del asiento. Para simplemente golpearlo con tal fuerza que fue a caer tres metros más allá, sobre la mesa de otros parroquianos.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué pretendes?- le increparon los acompañantes, mientras se disponían a atacarle también.

-Nadie se burla de Su Alteza, el Príncipe de Jotunheim- dijo Thor, colocándose en posición para recibir el ataque- ¡No mientras yo viva! ¡Por Odín!

El tabernero, al notar que se armaría una grotesca y enorme pelea, salió corriendo en busca de guardias de seguridad que le ayudaran a someter a los rijosos. Apenas salió, el estruendo de mesas, sillas, botellas y golpes llegó a sos oídos.

Thor requería una buena pelea para desquitar sus rabias y la había encontrado.

***

Loki miró con infinita soberbia a su esclavo, sometido y atado nuevamente a una disciplina de madera. En esas condiciones fue devuelto por sus guardias, quienes lo rescataron de la prisión de Nivadellir. Cuando Thor lo vió, esperó de inmediato ser liberado y desquitarse de los miserables monstruos que lo trataban como si fuera un animal y no el hijo de Odín... aunque nadie esperaba ver al heredero de Asgard en esas condiciones, como un vulgar esclavo.

-Procedan- dijo el príncipe, observando durante algunos minutos como Thor era castigado por haber escapado y provocado daños con su pelea. Ninguna emoción diferente alteró el rostro sereno del Jotun, sosteniendo imperturbable las miradas primero sorprendidas y después rencorosas del rubio, que no atinaba a comprender porqué Loki permitía el castigo. Varias descargas heladas le recorrían el cuerpo, eran dolorosas y lo dejaban aturdido... pero no tenían piedad con él, le fueron aplicadas una tras otra hasta hacerle perder la conciencia.

Entonces Loki se retiró, dando la órden de reemprender el camino, suspendido tan solo para recuperar su propiedad.

Porque Thor era su propiedad.

Cuando finalmente recuperó el sentido, apenas se podía mover. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba sin fuerza, sin control y le dolía terriblemente. Pero no se quejó, reconoció que estaba en su lugar de esclavo, en el incómodo camastro que Loki le había destinado a los pies de su propia cama... como podía hacerse con un perro favorito, al que se le tenían concesiones pero no dejaba de ser una mascota.

Descubrió también al Jotun, semi recostado sobre enormes almohadones, mirándole fijamente y sonriendo con burla. Parecía regocijarse de verlo doblegado y humillado nuevamente ante su presencia. Gozando de su evidente superioridad.

-No te preocupes- le dijo con su voz suave- Ordené que el castigo no te dejara cicatrices.

-¡Eres un maldito loco!- se quejó Thor, con rabia- Yo no pensaba escapar... y lo sabes.

-No. Tú lo sabías. Y yo no me puedo dar el lujo de que mi gente crea que te tengo concesiones... que me manejas y que haces tu voluntad.

Thor pensó en lo poco agradecido que resultaba el voluble príncipe, por supuesto que no le contaría sobre el origen de su pelea, sabía que además, eso lastimaría el bien desarrollado orgullo que demostraba y que sobrepasaba por mucho, al suyo propio.

-Pues entonces no me quites las cadenas de nuevo... quizá decida arriesgarme y lo haré, sin tu consentimiento, a largarme lejos de tu soberbia.

-Cuéntame que clase de tratos tienes con los trolls.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Puedo obligarte si me place.

-Ven y oblígame.

Loki no se hizo repetir el reto, se levantó para ir y colocarse de pié frente al rubio, que yacía boca arriba en el camastro. Clavó sus ojos de fuego en el rostro varonil y repasó su cuerpo con la palma de su mano. Thor se veía aún débil para moverse, así que tal vez se divertiría un poco torturándolo con su cercanía.

Pero el rubio se sentía perfectamente hacía rato, con un ágil movimiento, enlazó al Jotun con sus brazos y lo derribó sobre el camastro, quedando encima de él y apoderóse de sus labios, besándolo con ansiedad, robándole el aire y la razón. Pensó que Loki se negaría y que tendría que luchar con él, incluso rogarle para que esta vez no lo echara o le ordenara dormir, pero no sucedió eso. Por el contrario, el menor correspondió ardientemente a sus caricias, pegando sus labios ávidamente, abriendo su boca para permitir que la lengua del otro se introdujera haciendolo gemir placenteramente.

No había ternura en esa ocasión, ni palabras dulces, ni caricias amables. Los dos eran tan solo puro instinto, se necesitaban, se urgían uno del otro, como si no hubiera un mañana.

La ropa de ambos voló el cuestión de segundos, quedando en un delicioso abrazo piel a piel, las manos igual que halcones, se recorrían de arriba abajo, lo mismo enredándose en el rubio o azabache cabello, que abarcando con la palma abierta los músculos fuertes o las curvas exquisitas de sus cuerpos desnudos.

-Loki...- gimió el rubio, atrapando con sus manos el miembro del Jotun ya completamente erecto y comenzando a masturbarlo con fuerza- Loki... Loki...

Loki lanzó quejiditos de placer y entonces, se volvió para colocarse detrás de Thor, sorprendiéndolo y obligándolo a colocarse boca abajo.

-Apuesto que nunca has sido penetrado- le dijo al oído, pasando su mano fina entre el surco de sus nalgas, acariciando perturbadoramente el área del periné- Quiero ser el primero en poseerte...

-Espera, yo...- protestó el otro, quejándose roncamente cuando sintió un dedo abriéndose paso en su interior y moviéndose sin tiento.

-Yo quería tanto como tú hacerte el amor, Thor... enloquecía recordando la última noche en mi alcoba de Asgard... como llegaste a poseerme y yo me entregué por amor... muchas más noches me hicieron falta tus besos y tus caricias, tan solo me sostenía del recuerdo... del deseo de volver a verte... de que fueras solo mío...

En otras circunstancias, Thor hubiese lanzado un puñetazo terrible a quien se atreviera a tocarlo de esa forma, Loki tenía razón; jamás había sido la mitad pasiva de una relación. Había tenido muchísimas aventuras con mujeres y algunas con hombres, las primeras no le satisfacían lo suficiente para creer que se podía enamorar de alguna. Pero las segundas las había buscado intentando olvidar a su amado hermano, con ninguno encontró jamás el placer y la ilusión que sentía junto a Loki... y no, nunca permitió ser penetrado... lo encontraba disgustante... prefería dominar que ser dominado... por eso no entendía porqué estaba ahora ahí, acostándose con el hombre que había extrañado por años, que recordaba frágil y suave entre sus manos, dócil bajo su cuerpo, a punto de perder la virginidad en una relación por puro sexo.

Loki seguía sintiendo mucho placer, continuaba preparando el camino mientras besaba y mordía el cuello del mayor. Dejaba en la blanca piel las marcas de sus dientes perfectos, de los besos violentos y los gemidos involuntarios que provocaba conforme el esfínter se relajaba.

-Ya, Loki... hazlo ya...- imploró Thor, incapaz de seguir soportando el dolor y el placer que le estaban dando, casi arrancándose su propio miembro con una salvaje masturbación que ansiaba aliviar- ¡Hazlo!

-Siénteme- ordenó el Jotun, mientras comenzaba a empujar dentro del rubio, alzando la cara al techo preso de su propio e inmenso placer- ¡Siénteme!

Loki comenzó entonces a embestir con dureza, no hubo cuidado para entrar, lo penetró de golpe y Thor aulló de dolor y placer, pidiéndo más. Lo cual le fue concedido cuando el menor encontró ya su camino adecuado para entrar y salir con energía, chocando su piel contra la piel del otro, fundiéndose en una sola carne. Buscaron sus labios con hambre mutua, besándose sin ceder ninguno un solo milímetro de la boca del otro.

-Loki...- murmuró Thor, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo- Debo... decirte...

-Cállate- imperó el Jotun, mientras redoblaba su ímpetu- Dame placer... dale placer a tu dueño... quiero terminar dentro de ti...

El éxtasis les llegó casi al unísono, Loki se derramó dentro de su hermano en medio de gritos plenos de satisfacción. Thor lo siguió pocos segundos después, llevándose entre la eyaculación, la imagen adorada de su Loki en su forma asgardiana completa. Con plena felicidad le daría la noticia cuando recobraran la calma y el ritmo normal de su respiración. En medio de besos tiernos, limpiandole el sudor a su compañero, Thor sonreía, feliz de haberlo complacido y feliz de ver nuevamente sus ojos verdes y su piel de leche.

-¿Te gustó?- preguntó Loki, derrumbándose de cansancio sobre el pecho del rubio.

-Mucho- le confirmó el otro, percibiendo que aún en esos instantes, Loki le revelaba su inseguridad. Cerró los ojos un segundo, listo quizá para ahora ser él quien lo poseyera y al abrirlos, perdió la sonrisa: El Jotun estaba de vuelta, los ojos rojos, la piel color del cielo estaban ahí, el largo cabello enjoyado... Su Loki de nuevo había desaparecido.


	5. LOKI SE ENTERA...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un encuentro con Lady Sif y las Valquirias, pone a Loki en conocimientos no gratos acerca de Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :)

Finalmente, la incomodidad del pequeño espacio del esclavo ganó a los deseos traviesos de Loki, y tomando de la mano al rubio, lo llevó hasta su amplia y cómoda cama, donde ambos se metieron como dos niños juguetones, haciendose cosquillas y pataleando bajo las finas sábanas y las blancas pieles que usaba de cobertor. La risa del pelinegro no tenía comparación, resonaba en el corazón de Thor como música celestial, como un dulce bálsamo a todos sus problemas presentes y futuros. Loki regresaba a su vida justo en el momento más complicado, pero cuando más necesitaba una ilusión. Recordó sus sentimientos por su hermano adolescente. Recordó cuanto sentía amarlo y cuánto le había dolido la separación.

Pero ahora estaban ahí, juntos al fin, en circunstancias algo extrañas, pero reunidos. Loki se sentía tan bien, tan cálido, tan aromático bajo su lengua, que lo recorría de arriba abajo con infinito placer, casi olvidaba por completo que su piel siempre fría ahora albergaba un corazón igual, calculador y negociante, y que quizá estaba en su cama solamente porque al Jotun le daba la gana recibir placer.

-No- dijo Loki, cuando Thor llevó su boca y su lengua hasta su entrada, con la intención de prepararlo para recibirlo- No te permito eso...

A Thor no le importó, continuó con su labor de repasar con besos y lamidas todo el contorno de su periné, yendo hasta la base del pene, el cual sujetó para comenzar a acariciarlo de arriba abajo, con tanta dedicación y lentitud que hizo reaccionar a su dueño. Loki dejó de resistirse para reanudar su sesión de jadeos y las protestas entrecortadas por la agitación de su corazón se desvanecieron poco a poco. Volvió el rubio a ingresar su lengua en el cálido orificio y por varios minutos hizo gritar al pelinegro con delirio, con desesperación ante el placer.

-Quiero que me sientas ahora tú...

-Dije que no...

El apasionado momento se fue convirtiendo entonces en una lucha por el dominio, Loki seguía sonriendo pero intentaba ser nuevamente quien tuviera el control de la situación, las caricias eran rudas, esforzadas, el sudor de ambos era producto de la tensión y no del sentimiento. Loki finalmente se colocó arriba, dejando a Thor de espaldas sobre la cama y con él montado en su cintura.

En verdad jamás aceptaría que el rubio se había dejado dominar, entendiendo que si se empeñaba se iniciaría una pelea que terminaría en muy malos términos. Thor estaba cediendo por amor, Loki sentía que ganaba por superioridad.

-Quiero amarte, Loki... pero lo haces muy difícil...

-No me mientas... no lo arruines... Yo no te creo, no le creo a nadie ninguna palabra de afecto hacia mí... Ese imbécil cazador de recompensas me gritaba que me amaba creyendo que así lograría mis favores ¡Mayor idiota! Thor... has logrado acercarte a mí, me haces sentir emociones diferentes... por favor, no lo tires todo al precipicio diciendo palabras que perderán su sentido al amanecer.

***

-No deberíamos alejarnos de tu caravana, Loki... esta parte de la frontera es especialmente peligrosa.

-¿Le tienes miedo a las Valquirias?- se burló el Jotun, saliendo a galope sobre el magnífico caballo adquirido en Nivadellir, forzando a Thor para que lo persiguiera.

Loki evadió la persecución con facilidad, era tan consumado jinete como el hijo de Odín y se internó entre el espeso bosque hasta donde tuvo que desmontar para seguir a pié. Thor estaba fastidiado de seguirlo, se comportaba la mayor parte del tiempo como un chiquillo mimado, pero sabía que solo tomaba ventaja de lo que acababa de descubrir: Que lo amaba, que lo seguía amando de verdad y que no hacía falta el contrato de compra, ni el brazalete en su brazo... Su amor lo haría para siempre su esclavo.

Descubrió la montura del príncipe y desmontó de prisa lanzando una blasfemia, no era el lugar de jugar a las escondidas. Caminó solo un poco siguiendo sus huellas y lo encontró agazapado tras una roca cubierta de musgo. Cuando lo llamó, Loki le hizo una apurada señal para que guardara silencio y se acercara.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

-¡Silencio, imprudente! Tienes que observar esto...- dijo el otro, señalando con la mirada hacia una pequeña hondonada a varios metros de distancia.- ¿Te parecen familiares esos degradados trolls?

Thor descubrió con sorpresa que, en efecto, sus dos interlocutores de la taberna caminaban con cuidado por la hondonada, volviendo la cabeza de vez en cuando para asegurarse que no los estaban siguiendo. Loki sonreía con malicia, clavando su mirada de fuego en ellos y tomando con fuerza la mano del rubio, como si le emocionara la escena que estaba a punto de suceder.

Los trolls movilizaron algunas ramas para descubrir un pequeño mecanismo, el cual accionaron y una enorme roca se movilizó, dejando al descubierto la entrada a algún desconocido lugar. Entraron de prisa y la roca volvió a su lugar.

-¡Gundershelm!- exclamó el Dios del trueno, reconociendo la entrada secreta hasta el reino de los trolls- Esos descastados se esconden en los terrenos del Rey Geirrodur, enemigo de Asgard... Gandrl esconde la joya en el único lugar al que no puedo ir sin provocar una guerra...

-¡La joya!- exclamó Loki enterándose al fin de lo que Thor buscaba en esos detestables lugares- Ahora creo comprenderlo todo... Tú asesinaste al demonio Erzone... los rumores acerca de que un poderoso Dios de la ciudad dorada había combatido al mortal enemigo de Gurl, venciéndolo y cortándole la cabeza son verdaderos… Pero… si fuiste victorioso, hermano… ¿Por qué eres un esclavo?

-¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso?

-Yo he preguntado primero, además... ¿Crees que mi gente es ineficaz para investigar? He buscado respuestas desde el primer instante en que te vi en el mercado de Vanaheim… ¿Por qué eres un esclavo, Thor? ¿Por qué fuiste vendido y porqué no posees el poder para llamar a Mjölnir y escapar?

Thor pareció meditar un poco sus palabras antes de responder.

-Hice un trato con Gurl... a cambio de enfrentar al demonio Erzone... cuando lo derroté, efectivamente, corté la cabeza como prenda de que cumplí mi palabra... y entonces se presentó Gandrl, diciendo que venía de parte de su hermano a comprobar mis acciones. Entregué la cabeza y él lo traicionó... ambos luchan por el poder, por ser el Consejero de confianza del rey de los trolls, ambos necesitaban la joya en poder de Erzone, y al no tenerla Gurl, me entregó a los traficantes de esclavos.

-Tu fuerza es suficiente para liberarte...

-No, Loki... mi fuerza ha disminuído junto al hechizo que retiene mi martillo... al parecer, los enanos entregaron un dispositivo que lo mantiene anclado en algún lugar, sin que pueda yo llamarlo... y cada vez que lo intento, mi cuerpo se debilita en forma tal, que he desistido de hacerlo y en consecuencia, mi fuerza cede día con día... tengo el tiempo contado... si no encuentro la joya, si no la devuelvo a Gurl... Mjölnir terminará por desaparecer y yo junto con él...

-¿Y sabes dónde está la joya y cuál es su poder?

-No... ahora gracias a ti, sé que los trolls de Gurl no están en tierras de los enanos, sino en su propio país... La cabeza de Erzone y la joya, son una sola cosa... y deben estar en el lugar a donde conduzca esa maldita caverna.

-Un Asgardiano como tú, no podría entrar a Gundershelm sin ser asesinado, Thor Odinson no podría ingresar sin provocar una guerra... pero Loki de Jotunheim y su séquito, dispuesto a solicitar a los armeros reales de los trolls un trabajo especial, si puede.

-Loki... nunca dijiste que parte de tu comisión era con los trolls.

-No me menosprecies, hermano... El Rey Laufey necesita un peto nuevo, a la altura de su realeza... y no serían los enanos quien lo fabricaran, sino los trolls... es un regalo que yo le haré a mi padre.

***

Thor abrazó al príncipe para demostrarle su agradecimiento, un abrazo demasiado efusivo tal vez, ya que Loki se quejó de que le faltaba aire para respirar. Luego de ser soltado y que recuperó el aliento, solicitó a su esclavo su mano y la entrelazó en la propia con dulzura.

-Volvamos ahora a la caravana... Y pongamos rumbo a Gurdershelm.

-No sé como pagarte esto... mi querido Loki...

-Solo quédate a mi lado mientras puedas- respondió melancólicamente el jotun.

Thor comprendió que con esa frase, Loki aún daba por un hecho que un día no muy lejano, todo se terminaría. Cerró los azules ojos con fuerza, no sabía de donde sacaba ese claro y verdadero presentimiento... quería confesarle todo, pero no podía... no si no quería que en realidad, ese fuera el último instante juntos. Y lo amaba tanto...

-Si fuera por mí... jamás me alejaría de tu lado...- murmuró, apretando más su mano fría y delicada, para enseguida soltarlo e ir a desatar los caballos.

La cabalgata de regreso al camino fue lenta y la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, de vez en vez, uno volvía la mirada y sorprendía al otro en la misma contemplación, sonreían y apretaban más todavía esa manos que se negaba a soltarse.

“Dicen que las mejores palabras de amor se dan entre quienes no se dicen nada”

Loki sabía que Thor ocultaba todavía parte de su verdad, Thor sabía que si confesaba, lo perdería... pero al mismo tiempo, la nobleza innata de su alma lo impulsaba a ser absolutamente sincero. Trató de convencerse que daba lo mismo contarle en ese instante que en otro... lo haría y eso era cuestión de tiempo.

-Thor... mira...- dijo Loki, señalando a dos hombres que yacían en el suelo, con sendas flechas clavas en distintas partes del cuerpo- Son los cazadores...

El rubio pidió que se quedara sobre su cabalgadura, mientras él se acercó a revisarles. Uno de ellos estaba muerto y el otro, gravemente herido. Aún así, intentó detener la hemorragia de su costado, por la que se le vaciaba la sangre y la vida.

-¿Quién les hizo esto?- preguntaba, mientras ataba un cinturón sobre la herida, sin lograr contenerla del todo.

-Berthold los ha vendido...- murmuró el moribundo- Las valquirias los buscan... y nos han traicionado...

El cazador expiró después de estas palabras, Thor y Loki se miraron significativamente.

-Mi gente...- dijo el pelinegro, dando espuelas para alcanzar a la caravana.

-¡No, Loki!- gritó Thor saliendo tras él- Espera, no debes exponerte...

Detuvo el caballo del menor justo antes de salir a descubierto.

La caravana entera de los gigantes de hielo se encontraba detenida, vigilada por un escuadrón entero de mujeres guerreras que montaban blancos caballos alados. Los guerreros de Jotunheim se contenían de la pelea porque las mujeres les amenazaban con hacer daño a su príncipe, el cual aseguraban, se encontraba en su poder.

Desde la espesura del bosque, Loki pudo darse cuenta que las guerreras buscaban afanosamente entre los carromatos. Frente a su comandante apilaban toda clase de armas, joyas y artefactos los cuales eran revisados cuidadosamente, sin que al parecer, satisfaciera la necesidad de lo que habían ido a buscar.

-No estamos del lado de la frontera que les pertenece- murmuró Thor- están violando el honor de su gente...

-Cúbrete el rostro, Thor- ordenó Loki, tomando la cadena dorada con la que solía sujetarlo de la guarnición de su montura- Y recuerda esto: veas lo que veas, escuches lo que escuches... eres mi esclavo y no debes hablar ni descubrirte. ¿Entiendes?

-No pretenderás salir a descubierto, esas arpías no te respetarán...

-¡Obedéceme!- concluyó, colocando la cadena al cuello y saliendo a paso tranquilo del bosque, ante la mirada atónita de los guerreros y las Valquirias.

Detuvo los caballos frente a la guerrera que ostentaba el casco de comandante, hizo una inclinación sin desmontar y saludó preguntando inocentemente a qué se debía aquella revisión imprevista.

-¿Eres el dueño de esta caravana?- preguntó la mujer, alzando su rostro con altanería y amenazando al Jotun.

-Soy el hijo de Laufey, Rey de los gigantes de hielo- respondió Loki, dominando la sorpresa al instante, al reconocer a la Valquiria- Paso con mi gente con el permiso oficial del Rey Eitri, señor de este país y demando que mi gente sea liberada.

-¡Loki!- exclamó la mujer, sin disimular la sorpresa- ¿Tú eres el emisario del rey?

-Y su hijo, mi querida Lady Sif... a quien saludo con la ternura de todos estos años de no verte...

-No pertezco más a Asgard, Loki.

-Tampoco yo. Eso no nos hace menos conocidos, aunque mi aspecto no sea precisamente el que recuerdas.

-Dejen libre a los gigantes- indicó la guerrera. Respondiendo al saludo del Jotun.

-Veo que buscas mis joyas... o quizá el oro con que pago mis negocios... jamás pensé que las guerreras mas temidas de los nueve mundos tuviesen problemas económicos.

-No me ofendas, Jotun... un cazador de nombre Berthold ha informado que transportas algo muy preciado y que ha salido de sus minas. Brunilda me ha ordenado conseguirlo a cualquier precio, ya que su valor sobrepasa a todo lo que hasta ahora he encontrado.

-¿Te refieres que transporto Uru? ¡Por favor, Sif! Me haces reír... ese metal es solo reservado para los asgardianos, solo ellos lo pueden poseer, comprar, o utilizar... por orden del Padre de Todo está prohibido comerciar con uru... ¿Crees que me arriesgaría con semejante tesoro?

-Los cazadores han dicho que lo posees, que uno de tus guardias se los confesó...

Loki reflejó su enfado con un rayo homicida en sus ojos de fuego, la indiscresión le costaría la vida al culpable. Si lograba salir airoso del problema. Sonrió con burla a la severa Sif, y después abrió el arcón secreto de su carruaje personal.

-Apuesto que ni siquiera tus hábiles mujeres lo habrían descubierto... Mira, Sif... esto es todo lo que transporto... y puedes ver que ya casi está vacío. He gastado el oro de nuestras minas consiguiendo ayuda para mi pueblo, que se repone de una guerra larga y cruel... no tengo uru, ni siquiera puedo llegar a pagar por la herramiento necesaria para extraerlo a los trolls... solo me resta lo suficiente para solicitar la hechura de un regalo para mi padre...

-¿Sigues siendo el embaucador de siempre, Loki?- preguntó ella, tratando de adivinar lo que escondía la amabilidad del Jotun.

-Trato de llegar a salvo con mi gente hasta la frontera de Jotunheim... solo eso.

Thor comprendió entonces el plan de Loki al mantenerlo con el rostro cubierto: Si la antigua Lady Sif, ahora un temible valquiria lo reconocía, sus propios planes serían historia. Pero para su buena fortuna, la guerrera ni siquiera se volvió a verlo, una sola mirada de desprecio hizo que lo identificara de inmediato como lo que era: un esclavo, un sirviente, un juguete que el Príncipe llevaba de la mano con una cadena.

Finalmente, Sif pareció convencerse y ordenó la retirada. No se disculpó por haberlos atacado fuera de sus fronteras, ni explicó la muerte de los cazadores bajo sus flechas, tampoco le importó destrozar algunos carromatos de su comitiva. Sencillamente cumplía su orden y solo eso le importaba.

Loki agradeció su comprensión y la invitó a beber un tarro de hidromiel “directamente de asgard, reservada solo para invitados especiales” La mujer aceptó, ya que echaba de menos tal delicia desde que abandonara la ciudad dorada. Loki y ella bebieron sentados bajo la sombra de los árboles, mientras sus guerreras velaban y los gigantes reordenaban para seguir su camino.

-Luces bien como un Jotun, Loki- dijo Sif, admirando los magníficos ropajes y las valiosas joyas que adornaban el cabello y el cuerpo del príncipe.

-Gracias. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti... esperaba un día verte formando una familia y no vistiendo la armadura de la gente de Brunilda.

-Me uní a las Valquirias por lo que lo hacen todas...

-¿Huiste de Thor?

-Si... Thor está perdido para el amor... Nunca ha amado a nadie porque una vez amó mucho, me lo dijo un día... Y ahora, no sé que tan feliz sea con su esposa... a la que nunca ve y nunca visita, por estar siempre alejado en comisiones del Padre de Todo.

-¿Thor se ha casado?- preguntó Loki con azoro.


	6. ERES MÍO... TE ODIO.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La reacción de Loki al enterarse de lo que Thor esconde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz año nuevo a quien lee mi fic, agradezco el tiempo que se dan para disfrutarlo.  
> Este es de mis favoritos, de los mejores que tengo   
> Gracias!!!

Thor supo que algo no estaba del todo bien cuando dos guardias entraron y lo sujetaron a las cadenas dentro del carromato. Esa limitación a sus movimientos era sin duda, indicio de un giro en el carácter de Loki, y por Valhalla, nadie sabía la causa en esos momentos... así que solo le restaba esperar.

Cuando el Jotun dejó escuchar su voz con tono irritado, dando las indicaciones de manera déspota a sus asistentes, ordenando tajantemente que cualquier traición se pagaba con la muerte, el rubio respiró tranquilo... al menos el enfado no era contra él. Y quizá esa noche por fin pudiera hablar más seriamente acerca de los sentimientos revividos en su corazón. Thor estaba más enamorado que nunca.

Pero sus esperanzas murieron cuando lo vió entrar, con el gesto transfigurado en una mueca de rabia y dolor, con el ceño arrugado y los ojos de fuego dejando que gruesas lágrimas resbalaran para congelarse en sus mejillas.

-Loki... ¿Qué te pasa? Por todo lo eterno... dime...- solicitó, intentando alcanzarle.

Thor logró tocar el brazo de Loki cuando éste pasó junto a él, y de inmediato recibió una quemadura de frío. El toque congelante de la piel de Loki estaba ahí, lista para impedir que nadie, especialmente él, lo tocase.

El Príncipe se quedó muy cerca, observando como su esclavo retiraba la mano a toda prisa y de reojo veía las heridas provocadas. No eran nada, solo dolor y más incertidumbre. Pero su corazón estaba nuevamente herido y sangraba demasiado, toda la rabia supurando por cada poro de su piel...

-Eres un maldito mentiroso- le dijo, con los dientes apretados- Solo regresaste a mi vida para recordarme todo este dolor...

Thor bajó los ojos comprendiéndolo, Sif había hablado y ahora, Loki sabía que él no era libre. Que un compromiso lo ataba en Asgard y que sus intentos por acercarse, por realmente demostrarle que lo amaba, no eran del todo sinceros.

-Déjame explicarte...

-¡No! No quiero escucharte... dirás mentiras, más mentiras, al final tú también fuiste como otros... estoy cansado Thor, de saber que se acercan a mí por interés... el interés político por el reino de Laufey o el interés en mi cuerpo solamente... pura carnalidad, pura bestialidad... ¡Y pensar que viví añorándote, creyendo que eras distinto! Mi hermano amado, mi cómplice... mi amante... ¡Qué ingenuo fui!

-Loki, comprendo que desconfíes... pero te juro que yo estaba a punto de contarte todo... Porque te amo... ¿Lo entiendes? Yo te amo...

-¿Me amas...? ¿O tan solo me deseas? ¡Ah, Thor! En tus ojos he visto el brillo de codicia que muchos hombres y mujeres han tenido hacia mi... Les provoca tocar mi cuerpo, el color de mi piel, mi cabello… mis ojos... me desean sin amarme... solo es Loki, el capricho del momento... Nadie se asoma a mis sentimientos... Creen que pueden usarme...

-Por favor... tus palabras me duelen... yo no quise herirte...

-Atiende: Tú no me heriste. Yo cometí el estúpido error de comenzar a creerte... – Loki seguía hablando con rabia, con rencor, cuando en ese momento sus asistentes llamaron a la puerta de su carruaje e hicieron subir a un hombre atado de manos. El hombre lucía severamente golpeado y con un brazo vendado... era el cazador de recompensas, quien después de vender la caravana Jotun a las Valquirias, fue perseguido por éstas y por los guardias de los gigantes de hielo, hasta que el cazador fue cazado. Y presentado rápidamente ante el Príncipe- Pero nunca es tarde para rectificar... Nadie ve en mí a un ser con alma y sentimientos, debe ser porque no los tengo...

Thor miró horrorizado como Loki reanimaba al maltratado cazador mediante un par de ademanes mágicos, y cuando despertó, en medio de una especie de sopor, sonrió estupidamente reconociendo al Jotun y murmurando obscenidades sobre él.

-¿Qué haces, Loki?- preguntó el rubio- Detente por favor...

-¿Tocas a tu esposa como me tocaste a mí, Thor? ¿Resistiría tu consorte que su marido tocase a otro con más pasión que a ella? ¿Resistirías tú que otro me tocase a mí?- y diciendo esto, se acercó al cazador, besándolo en la boca. El hombre, a pesar del trance hipnótico, respondió con un beso sucio y lleno de lujuria. Loki se separó tan solo para ofrecerle la piel de su cuello, a la que el cazador se prendió succionando groseramente, mientras sus manos luchaban por alcanzar el resto de su cuerpo.

-¡Estás loco! ¡No hagas esto! Te lo suplico... no sigas adelante...- bufó Thor, incapaz de soportar aquella escena.

Pero Loki fingió sentir placer, gimió con voz ronca y suspiros entrecortados, que los besos y las caricias de un extraño le gustaban. Era su revancha. A toda costa quería que Thor experimentara el mismo nivel de sufrimiento y celos que él estaba padeciendo. Liberó al cazador para permitirle que se abalanzara sobre él, pegándole las caderas justo en el lugar donde el pelinegro abrió las piernas y las alzó sobre su espalda, al mismo tiempo que observaba, sobre el hombro, mientras toda su piel era devorada a besos y mordidas, como Thor se retorcía violentamente, queriendo arrancar las cadenas que lo retenían. El rubio estaba tan fuera de sí, que comenzó a hacerse daño, sus muñecas sangraban ante la fuerza que empleaba intentando liberarse sin éxito.

Loki sonrió triunfalmente y corrió las cortinas para que ya no les mirase, aunque por los jadeos y frases vulgares, los piropos groseros y cargados de alusiones sexuales que continuamente salían de la boca del cazador... estaba seguro que Thor reventaría de rabia en pocos minutos.

-Prepárate para ser mío...- dijo el hombre, en tono profundo- Finalmente, serás mío...

-Es tu día de suerte- se escuchó enseguida la voz de Loki- Hoy me da la gana que me des placer...

Thor no supo en qué momento su rabia se convirtió en celos, y los celos en angustia y dolor. Sus ojos de zafiro se enturbiaban con las quemantes lágrimas que no podía retener, no soportaba escuchar aquella sesión de sexo entre Loki y un hombre que apenas un par de días antes, había intentado abusarle... dejó de luchar por romper sus ataduras para caer de rodillas y taparse los oídos con las manos... no quería saber más. Apretó los ojos y las manos sobre sus orejas, deseando morir ahí mismo... el castigo por ocultarle la verdad al Jotun era excesivamente cruel... y Loki pagaba por verlo sufrir un precio muy, muy alto.

Escuchaba a su pesar los gritos de placer del cazador, y la risa cristalina y divertida de Loki... una risa que era fuerte y no muy normal... era como una especie de gozo maligno brotando por su garganta... el hombre seguía gritando, pero a Thor ya no le parecía que fuera de placer. Más bien eran alaridos de miedo... de dolor...

No podía ver nada através de la cortina, pero se estremeció con los aullidos y las súplicas del cazador. Una vez roto el trance hipnótico, Loki le había permitido tener la conciencia suficiente para darse cuenta en primer lugar, que estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con el príncipe Jotun objeto de sus deseos insanos... eso llenó de vanidad al individuo por breves segundos, ya que enseguida, antes que lograra penetrarlo, el toque de hielo volvió, sus manos quedaron bien sujetas a la piel del gigante, y el gesto de placer se transformó en uno de terror.

Thor seguía escuchando sin comprender qué sucedía… o como sucedía, porque reconocía aquellos gritos como los sufrimientos de un condenado que estaba siendo torturado hasta la muerte... poco a poco la voz se fue apagando, así como la risa del otro, hasta que largos minutos después... todo quedó en silencio.

Los asistentes entraron. Loki descorrió al cortina y Thor pudo observar entonces, el cazador yacía sobre la cama, con un gesto de terror en la cara... muerto. La piel estaba llena de heridas producidas por quemaduras frías, y en la entrepierna, el lugar que debía ocupar el miembro viril era una sola masa sanguinolenta y ennegrecida.

-Llévenselo muy lejos- dijo el Príncipe, con total indiferencia- Y limpien todo antes de marcharnos... Yo quiero asearme un poco...

El cuerpo inerte del cazador fue retirado y el pelinegro salió llevando consigo una bata de descanso y una toalla grande. Estaban en el campo, no había cerca una aldea o un hostal donde hubiese un lugar decente para darse un baño caliente. Pero recordó haber visto un riachuelo a pocos metros de donde dejaron atados los caballos.

Loki fue hasta ese lugar, y con suavidad, lavó las marcas de su cuerpo... odiaba aquellos dientes marcados en su cuello y en su pecho, se metió al río hasta la cintura, y con las manos dejó caer el líquido en el resto de su cuerpo, se sentía sucio, usado... pero había valido la pena porque mataba dos pájaros de un tiro: Se vengaba de la mentira de Thor y del asqueroso deseo carnal del cazador.

Cerró los ojos un instante, pensó en él, en el gesto que mostraba cuando el hombre comenzó a tocarlo, en sus exclamaciones y súplicas pidiéndole que se detuviera... sintió un poco de pena también... lo amaba... lo amaba demasiado... pero no era libre y tal engaño no era posible que alcanzara su perdón.

Lo escuchó venir y adentrarse también en el agua, sintió sus manos grandes y cálidas frotar con cuidado las marcas en su piel, percibió la ternura con la que intentaba congraciarse y hacerse disculpar. Lo dejó bañarlo completamente, incluyendo su largo cabello negro, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera palabra alguna... luego lo ayudó a salir del agua, secarse y colocarse la bata para cubrir su desnudez. Quizá debido a su magia inherente, Loki ya no tenía marcas visibles y eso era bueno.

Luego Loki tomó las manos del rubio, que apenas se dio cuenta que las cadenas ya no lo sujetaban, corrió tras el Jotun esperando darle esa negada explicación. El hijo de Laufey revisó las heridas provocadas en la blanca piel, y concentrándose en ellas, las hizo sanar todo lo que pudo. Thor sintió de inmediato el alivio en sus manos.

-Mírate- dijo a Loki, señalándole de nuevo el río.

Loki se asomó y exclamó genuinamente asombrado. Poseía su forma asgardiana completa... abrió los ojos verdes con sorpresa y extendió sus manos para mirarse la pálida piel... no entendía que había sucedido.

Thor lo abrazó con ternura, mientras Loki comenzaba a sollozar.


	7. COMIENZA LA BÚSQUEDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki y Thor logran entrar al palacio de Gandrl, el Troll con la finalidad de buscar a Mjölnir.
> 
> Y también siguen enamorándose.

-Thor no tengo ganas de que me toques... no quiero que me toques...

-Como tú quieras... no voy a tocarte. Esperaré que estés listo para mí... Yo te prometo contártelo todo... como debí hacerlo desde el principio...

-No apagues la luz... quiero vigilar el espejo toda la noche...

-Loki... No me importa en lo más mínimo tu cambio de aspecto... si mañana o en este instante, regresas a tu forma Jotun... yo te amaré igual o te amaré más todavía.

-En Asgard... nos enseñaron a creer que los gigantes de hielo son monstruos... monstruos horrendos, que asustan a los niños... ¿Cómo crees que me sentí al averiguar que yo era uno de ellos? Y cuando en casa de Laufey, cada espejo me devolvía la imagen de ese ser de piel azul y tatuajes vivos... Yo mismo me daba miedo... miedo y asco...

-Nunca podrías dar asco... ¿Acaso no lo has declarado tú mismo? Provocas pasión y deseo al caminar, provocas amor en quien te mira, tu sola presencia hace que te adoren... eres hermoso Loki, en tu forma Jotun... posees el suficiente atractivo para hechizar a cualquiera, para enloquecer a un vil cazador... y para enamorar al Príncipe de Asgard.

-Quiero creerte, Thor...- murmuró Loki, sonriendo con tristeza- Pero no puedo.

-Yo te convenceré... Solo permíteme que te lo demuestre.

-Si te permito dormir conmigo... ¿Me prometes no tocarme?

-¡Pides mucho, por Valhalla! Puedo prometer que lo intentaré... Solo porque quiero que duermas entre mis brazos, quiero que te sientas protegido... que olvides los infames momentos que esta noche has vivido... se acerca el amanecer... en pocas horas llegaremos al castillo de Gandrl... vamos a reponer fuerzas.

\- Pero hay cosas que no puedo olvidar...

Thor sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería el pelinegro, tal y como había dicho, sería cuando estuviera listo para escuchar que le daría todas las explicaciones necesarias. Y ya que había recibido la invitación para ir a la cama de su dueño, se posesionó de ella, acomodando su largo cuerpo sobre los almohadones y abriendo los brazos para que el jotun se acomodara a su gusto. Loki se deslizó como un pequeño gato hacia el lugar que le pareció el más confortable, recargando su linda cabeza sobre el bíceps del rubio

-Va a ser tan difícil no tocarte ahora que vuelves a ser mi hermanito pequeño…- sonrió Thor, acariciandole el cabello negro y las mejillas de blanca piel.

-Bésame solo un poco... - pidió Loki, ofreciéndo sus labios cálidos y sonrosados.

-No- dijo Thor- Si te beso... no podría detenerme.

-Entonces vamos a dormir...- respondió el otro, sonriente, mientras volvía a darle la espalda para acurrucarse y cerrar los ojos.

-Te amo...

\- ¡Por las tundras eternas de Jotunheim! Estoy perdido... Yo también te amo...

***

Cuando Loki despertó y se miró al espejo, sus ojos rojos y su piel azul lo devolvieron a la realidad, de nuevo era un jotun. Estaba asombrado de volverse en su forma asgardiana, porque permanecer en ella durante todos los años que vivió como hijo adoptivo de Odín, sin tener la conciencia de su origen verdadero, solo fue a causa de la Fuerza del Padre de Todo, cuya voluntad había sido que nadie conociera su aspecto jotun. La misma noche en que fue devuelto a Laufey, el Rey de la ciudad eterna le devolvió también los rasgos con los que debió crecer. Loki estaba horrorizado, conocer de golpe que no pertenecía a la familia que siempre amó, que ni siquiera pertenecía a la raza Aesir y que era forzado a vivir en un oscuro y helado reino, al lado de desconocidos que eran sus padres, con la piel y los ojos de los monstruos que tanto le aterraban fue un panorama devastador por muchos meses.

No comprendía por qué estaba transformándose, Thor le explicó que él ya había visto ese cambio en forma fugaz un par de veces antes, y que parecía que en cada ocasión parecía durar un poco más. Pero Loki no sabía por qué cambiaba, ni como... no tenía control sobre sus cambios, por lo mismo, no podía detener el regreso a su forma de gigante de hielo.

Thor despertó y observó su semblante taciturno, entendiendo el desánimo que lo llenaba.”Para mí eres el mejor... eres terriblemente atractivo” le dijo, a manera de halago y consuelo. Loki sonrió y fue a darle los buenos días regalándole un dulce beso en la mejilla, Thor no permitió que se alejara, retuvo su cabeza, enredando sus dedos en el largo y enjoyado cabello de azabache para darle otro beso en los labios.

Loki suspiró ante la caricia... se estaba enamorando cada vez más...

-Estamos ahora en territorio de Gandrl... Tiene a su servicio a los mejores enanos artesanos y ellos mismos, fabrican ahora las más formidables armas... aquí debe estar retenido tu martillo...

-Aprecio verdaderamente que me trajeras, Loki, pero no quiero que te arriesgues ni que arriesgues el honor de tu padre por mí... Lo mejor será que yo vaya solo desde este momento...

-¿Tú ir solo? Thor... eres mi esclavo... no te atreverás a desobedecerme y volver a marcharte de mi lado. Querido y testarudo rubio, vas a hacer exactamente lo que yo te ordene y ninguna otra cosa.

De esa forma, el Príncipe Jotun fue recibido en presencia del poderoso Troll. Toda la comitiva hizo una entrada rimbombante, con los guardias escoltándolo, la alfombra para que sus pies no pisaran el suelo directamente, y sobre todo, toda su persona con los mejores adornos y joyas que pudo encontrar. Era el emisario oficial del Rey Laufey y su hijo a quien recibían, no solamente a un negociante.

Los trolls adoraban la ostentación precisamente por carecer de ella, por ser toscos y poco agraciados, por tener las construcciones más simples de los nueve mundos. Por eso gustaban de la belleza y los lujos de Laufeyson, quien además destilaba encanto por los cuatro costados. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, la gracia con la que movía el cabello y dejaba ver la sarta de joyas que lo envolvían parecía tener un efecto de hipnósis sobre los Trolls. Además, era como un poema en movimiento.

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó el mismo Gandrl cuando Loki se plantó frente al troll llevando de la mano la cadena dorada que llegaba al cuello de Thor. El rubio iba convenientemente disfrazado con una festiva máscara cubierta de diminutos rubíes y zafiros, llevaba el torso desnudo y el enorme cinturón enoyado.

-Es mi pequeño juguete- respondió Loki, pasando su mano larga y fría lascivamente por el cuerpo de su esclavo, bajando lentamente por el pecho, el abdómen y deteniéndose en la entrepierna para acariciar su tesoro.- El va a donde voy yo… de momento, me gusta tenerlo muy cerca de mí.

-Pero lleva el rostro cubierto...

-Pues verás, mi querido Gandrl, mi juguete es mi propiedad... y no quiero compartirlo con nadie, no quiero que nadie lo vea, eso solo es mi placer... ¿Acaso no me permitirás que lo reserve únicamente para mí?

Loki dijo esto con un mohín de disgusto tan encantador, que el troll no pudo menos que derretirse ante su capricho y aceptar.

-Por supuesto que puedes... te recibimos, hijo de Laufey, eres mi huésped, es mi honor contribuir a tu bienestar. Aunque también espero que hagamos negocios... Sé que tienes ese interés, pero has de saber que nuestros precios son muy altos.

-No hay precio que el uru no pueda pagar- dijo llanamente el jotun, provocando un brillo de codicia en el troll.

-¿Entonces los rumores son ciertos? ¿Viajas llevando uru contigo?

-Vaya... no hay secreto que escape a tu percepción, buen Gandrl. Deseo que fabriques para mi padre una daga, con la hoja de uru y la empuñadura de hueso y diamantes, debe ser la más hermosa que puedan fabricar tus artesanos.

-¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a pagar, jotun, por tal maravilla?

-Trae tu báscula.

El troll asintió e indicó a sus asistentes que acercasen una báscula donde pesaba los metales de sus clientes. Loki sacó de entre sus ropas un par de pesas para calibrar la certeza del artefacto... por supuesto, encontró que tenía un desbalance a favor de su dueño… el peso marcado era inferior al quintado.

-Suele calibrarse para cada transacción- rió el troll, sin afectarse demasiado por ser descubierto- Pero me gusta que seas precavido.

-Es igual, sé exactamente cuanto uru transporto y de cuanto será el peso de la hoja. No hay forma de que te quedes con nada que yo no te dé. Pero me parece que quedarás satisfecho con mi oferta de pago.

Loki haló la cadena de su esclavo con parsimonia, y sonriéndole con complicidad, quitó el primer eslabón de su cuello, echándole los rubios cabellos atrás y acercándose sensualmente hasta morderle el lóbulo de la oreja. Thor se mantenía quieto y en silencio solamente a base de gran fuerza de voluntad, ya había sido advertido que no se mostrara receloso ni sorprendido por el comportamiento que el jotun tuviera frente a los trolls... “Hasta hoy has visto al negociante... pero ahora observarás como me comporto cuando soy el hijo de Laufey” fueron las palabras exactas del Príncipe.

Caprichoso, sensual, imperante y soberbio... eran sin duda los adjetivos que mejor lo describían. Pero tenía a Gandrl comiendo de su mano, el troll babeaba por Loki y por cada uno de sus movimientos y por cada una de sus sonrisas.

-Tendrás el tiempo que les lleve fabricar la daga para buscar tu martillo- le dijo susurrante al oído, cuidándose que nadie más lo escuchara excepto el esclavo.

-Tu esclavo debe ser un hombre muy feliz- dijo Gandrl, suspirando a su pesar, al ver la cercana intimidad que Loki guardaba con su juguete personal.

-Lo es mientras yo quiera que lo sea- respondió el jotun, sonriente- ¿Y más o menos en cuanto tiempo tendré mi daga, mi estimado Gandrl?

-En dos días, con un máximo de tres... los enanos trabajaran sin descanso en tres turnos para templarla y fabricarla... pero aún no me has dicho el pago...

-Esta cadena- dijo, haciendo un pase mágico y causando que la cadena brillase hasta desaparecer su tono dorado y tomar el gris plateado del uru- pesa lo suficiente para la daga... y sobrará el metal para cubrir tu paga. ¿Conforme?

-Príncipe... tienes un trato- dijo el troll, mirando con ojos codiciosos el excedente del que pasaría a posesionarse- Además... permíteme felicitarte... pusiste el metal en el único lugar donde nunca te lo robarían: Justo enfrente de los ojos de todos.

***

Dos días era el plazo para la entrega, en dos días Thor debería averiguar donde estaba Mjölnir y la forma de liberarlo del anclaje de los enanos. Loki permitió a sus guardias tomar turnos para divertirse junto a los trolls, en las fiestas organizadas en su honor. Gandrl y él cenaron aparte, solo con su familia y Loki junto a su esclavo, cuando el jotun manifestó su deseo de retirarse a su carruaje a descansar, el troll lo invitó a ser su huésped, mostrándole una habitación limpia y cómoda para pasar la noche, Loki aceptó.

-Este era justamente el plan, ¿No?- le preguntó Thor, una vez que estuvieron a solas.

-¿Cuál plan?

-Este... quedarnos en este castillo para buscar a Mjölnir.

-Thor, querido... yo vine aquí a contratar la fabricación de un obsequio para Laufey... no lo olvides. Si llegaras a escapar esta noche de mi lado, puesto que ya no tengo cadenas para retenerte... (¿No habías notado que pese a ser tan pequeñas, no podías romperlas?) Y te atrapan... yo no puedo interceder en tu favor. Tendrías que atenerte al castigo que tu falta amerite.

\- Lo entiendo perfectamente.

Loki se recostó voluptuosamente sobre la cama llena de pieles donde descansaría, había declinado con amabilidad la invitación de unirse a la fiesta hecha por Gandrl y ahora solo le interesaba, aparentemente, dormir. Thor lo observó fijamente, esperaba el momento oportuno para escabullirse e inciar su búsqueda. Aunque con la celebración, debía esperar a la madrugada, ya que todo en el lugar era bullicio, música y bebida.

-¿Qué esperas para venir?- dijo de pronto, clavando sus ojos de fuego en el rubio- Puedo morir de deseo por ti y nunca te darías cuenta.

-Loki...- suspiró Thor, sin hacerse repetir la invitación- No quiero que mueras de deseo... quiero que mueras de amor...

Thor se recostó sobre el cuerpo del jotun, aplastándolo con todo su ser, haciendo coincidir sus centros para moverse un poco de arriba abajo y hacerlo gemir. Estaba tan deseoso de él que apenas podía contener su erección.

-Te amo- le dijo el pelinegro, llenándose de un delicioso sonrojo que en un instante, cambió todo el color de su piel... Loki Odinson estaba de regreso.

-Me haces tan feliz... escucharte decir esas palabras... Pero creo que jamás me amarás de la forma en que yo te amo.

Loki sonreía mientras alzaba sus manos para mirarlas, dándose cuenta del cambio. Era demasiado para ser casualidad... la cercanía de Thor le hacía cambiar. Y cambiaba más rápido cuanto más cercano lo tenía... cuanto mas rápido latiera su corazón con las emociones que el rubio le provocaba.

Thor comenzó a besarlo, largamente, engolosinado con el calor de sus labios, con el sabor de su lengua, dándole pequeñas mordidas en la boca... Loki se dejaba besar, respondiendo las caricias y sin hacer el menor intento por tomar el control. Thor comenzó a preguntarse que cosa estaba esperando el jotun que le hiciera, o como quería que se acomodara esa vez... se sentía tonto, pero necesitaba preguntárselo.

-La otra vez que hicimos el amor, Loki...- comenzó, causando una carcajada en el menor.

-Thor... la otra vez fue sexo... solo sexo... Por eso yo te dominé... Cuando yo quiero satisfacerme, eso hago solamente... No te ofendas, sabes que también tú estabas deseoso de mí, de lo contrario no me hubieses permitido penetrarte...

-Estaba deseoso de ti... y enamorado... de lo contrario te hubiera partido esa linda cara que tienes tan solo de insinuar que yo fuera usado...

-Ahora es diferente... y lo sabes.

-¿En qué es diferente? Siento deseo por ti...- dijo Thor, moviendo su mano hasta alcanzar el miembro de Loki, que estaba enorme ya.

-Porque ahora yo te acabo de confesar que te amo... y jamás se lo había dicho a nadie antes... jamás...- murmuró, al tiempo que gemía suavemente con el contacto de la mano cálida del rubio masajeandole su centro.

-No me voy a aprovechar de eso... bueno... quizá un poco...- sonrió Thor con gesto pícaro, mientras aumentaba la fuerza de sus caricias- Quiero estar dentro tuyo… y si te quedan fuerzas... quiero que estés dentro mío... no te haré terminar hasta que cumplamos este pacto...

Loki se movió entonces, decidido. Se colocó encima de Thor, le abrió los brazos y los sujetó por arriba de su cabeza, mientras lo besaba apasionadamente. Mientras se frotaba con asiedad y fuerza, pasando sus redondas nalgas sobre el mástil del rubio una y otra vez.

-¿Es sexo o es amor?- le preguntó.

-Es amor...- respondió Thor, liberando sus manos para abrazarlo y apretarlo contra su pecho, mientras comenzaba a devorarle el cuello, acariciando su espalda y afirmando sus manos abiertas sobre sus caderas- Parece que tengo a mi pequeño hermano de nuevo... como hace años... temblando de emoción en su alcoba... esperando por su primera vez... Nos amábamos... ¿Lo recuerdas? Nos prometimos amarnos siempre... pasara lo que pasara...

Loki gemía de placer, sintiendo la boca de Thor lamerle y morderle la piel.

-Y yo he cumplido... mil cuerpos, mil aromas… o ninguno... porque tu cuerpo y tu aroma es lo único que me permitió seguir con vida... Un día tú me explicarás tu compromiso en Asgard... y yo, cariño... te contaré mi historia... y entonces volverás a decirme que mi amor jamás será igual al tuyo... pero tendrá otro significado...

Loki decía una gran verdad, aunque Thor no lo entendiera del todo en el calor del momento. El tiempo aclararía el tamaño del sacrificio de cada uno por ese amor.

-Hazme el amor... Loki de Jotunheim- ordenó Thor, deteniendo sus besos.


	8. HAZME EL AMOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era una orden... una que no se podía desobedecer...

“Hazme el amor” había dicho Thor y era una invitación que encendía y alegraba el corazón. Loki ya estaba montado sobre el rubio, con una erección que pedía a gritos ser aliviada y contando con la entrega espontánea del Dios del Trueno. Sonrió con satisfacción, mientras decidía por donde comenzar a amarlo.

-Quítame la ropa- ordenó al pelinegro, quien diligentemente lo hizo: deslizó la camisa sobre su cabeza y brazos, arrojándola al suelo, después desató el cordón del pantalón y liberó al enorme instrumento de Thor, que se encontraba todavía a mitad de su crecimiento. Engolosinado, se lo llevó a la boca para hacerle círculos en el glande con la lengua y chupetearlo juguetonamente... Thor empujó un poco y Loki tuvo que retroceder... era enorme... se rió divertido y lo tomó por la base, levantándolo para pasar sus labios a lo largo, con suavidad, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo varias veces, dibujando cada vena y surco con la punta de su lengua lasciva y caliente, hasta que el mástil estuvo a plenitud.

Terminó de sacarle la ropa y después se desnudó él mismo.

Thor lo observaba tomar el mando reflejando satisfacción en el rostro, Loki gozaba dominando, y en sus pensamientos juró siempre hacer lo que a Loki hiciera feliz. De manera que dócilmente permitió al Jotun volver a entrometerse con su periné, lamiendolo y jugueteando son la piel del escroto, levantó el rostro para mirarlo fijamente mientras bajaba una mano y comenzaba a trabajar en su entrada, con uno... y dos dedos... moviéndolos suvemente en círculos.

-¿Te molesta esto, Thor?

-Mucho menos que la primera vez...- mintió el rubio, aguantando un tanto la incomodidad de su interior invadido.

-Ya quiero estar dentro...- murmuró el menor, cerrando los ojos.

-Eres un impaciente... –Dijo el otro, mientras con sus brazos levantó al jotun para ponerlo encima suyo, de manera que su cadera quedó sobre de su rostro, atrapó su miembro y se lo metió en la boca con habilidad, Loki hizo lo mismo y en cuestión de un instante ambos estaban en la posición de 69, jugando y dándose placer al mismo tiempo... Loki continuaba con los dedos metidos en el esfínter del rubio y se atragantaba con las embestidas intencionales que le hacía Thor para obligarlo a devorarle hasta el fondo. Loki creía tener el mando, pero en realidad estaba dandole a Thor una de las mejores noches de su vida… y el otro no lo disimulaba, hacía al pelinegro a su medida, gimiendo con voz grave con cada chupada y caricia recibidas.

-Eres un bruto... casi logras que me vomite…- se quejó el ojiverde, listo para cambiar de posición.

-Eres tan sexy cuando me miras enfadado...- Dijo el mayor, riendose a carcajadas mientras veía a Loki hacer arcadas con su miembro hasta la garganta.

-Siénteme, Thor...- ronroneó Loki, colocándose atrás y empujando levemente su miembro- Siénteme ahora...

Loki estaba al borde del éxtasis, le gustaba poseer a Thor, le gustaba en verdad... Ver al Dios del Trueno sometido, rogándole por más y más, lo enardecía... empujaba y se movía con ansiedad, como si ahí le fuera la vida... el rubio, más relajado que la vez anterior, comenzó a disfrutarlo... mientras sentía al jotun esforzarse y sudar por el ejercicio que suponía el amor.

-Por Valhalla... cuánto te amo, Loki...- murmuró ahogadamente, percibiendo los espasmos de la eyaculación en su interior.

Desfallecido, jadeante y feliz, Loki se dejó caer en la espalda de su compañero, haciéndole a un lado el cabello rubio y empapado de su propio sudor también, mordiéndole la tostada carne del hombro, hasta dejarle bien marcado el arco de sus dientes y susurrándole al oído...

-Hazme el amor ahora tú a mí...

Thor gruñó de placer ante estas palabras, las semanas que había pasado al lado de Loki, siendo su esclavo, soportando sus cambios de humor, su trato soberbio, su enloquecedora presencia, su aroma y sonrisas le tenían loco de deseo... Las ocasiones en que el ojiverde lo invitaba a su cama y no podía hacer otra cosa que verle dormir, aguantar y morderse los labios si reía con otro o si coqueteaba con otro ya eran suficiente...

Desde el instante en que reconoció que seguía adorándolo había anhelado hacerlo suyo, recordarle quien había sido el primero en su vida y con suerte... el último. Y demostrarle que las promesas de muchacho, en los sobresaltos de la clandestinidad, eran ahora realidades de un adulto que lo amaba… que lo amaba sinceramente.

-Prepárate entonces...- murmuró, mientras se ponía de pié mostrando su erección aún completa con orgullo, y lo tomaba como si fuera una frágil hoja en el viento, recostándolo boca arriba suavemente... lo haló a la orilla de la enorme cama y se puso de rodillas frente a él- Loki... si hoy tengo suerte contigo... no vas a poder caminar en varios días...

Loki rió de la amorosa amenaza, sintiéndose algo nervioso... pero no pudo responder nada ingenioso, ni pensar en lo que Thor acababa de decirle porque justo en ese instante el rubio hundió el rostro entre sus nalgas, chupando y humedeciendo todo su periné, devorándolo ávidamente, con una fuerza desconocida, la sensación que lo invadió le cortó el aire, levantándolo como una ráfaga de un huracán violento, un espasmo de dulce placer lo llenó hasta hacerlo gritar y sollozar lo feliz que era.

El menor comprendió que todo ese tiempo, realmente Thor se sometía por voluntad propia, ya que fácilmente, de haber querido, pudo librarse de él en el momento que lo deseara. Era por mucho, más corpulento, fuerte y experimentado y sin embargo, aguantó de todo solo por seguir a su lado. Ahora, su fuerza se volcaba de amor y ternura sobre él... aferrándose con fuerza a sus caderas, dejándole marcadas las manos en las nalgas blancas y suaves.

-Ahh Thor…- jadeó al sentir la lengua del rubio en su interior, creyendo que se desmayaría de placer- Despacio... despacio... por favor...

Thor continuó su labor sin importarle sus ruegos, necesitaba poseerlo, le urgía verdaderamente... su miembro agolpaba tanta sangre y calor, que temía estallar antes de tiempo... pero no podía hacerlo sin el cuidado y preparación necesarias, no a juzgar por lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Estás verdaderamente estrecho...- le dijo, sin saber si era un cumplido o una queja.

-¿No te gusta estrecho?

-Todo lo contrario- sonrió el rubio, colocándose entre sus piernas para empujar un poco- Pero creo que estás tan apretado como si fueras virgen...

-Thor...- murmuró Loki, aguantando el dolor de sentirse partido al medio- Con cuidado... te lo suplico...

Las lágrimas que escaparon de los ojos verdes alertaron al mayor, quien se detuvo esperando que Loki se acostumbrara antes de moverse un poco más. El pelinegro forzó una sonrisa y Thor empujó, encontrando nuevamente una resistencia que no esperaba.

-Creo que estoy apresurándome contigo…- murmuró, recostándose sobre el ojiverde para besarlo en la boca y esperar otro par de instantes- No quiero que te duela, Loki... no sabía que te iba a doler tanto...

Sacó su miembro e introdujo un dedo en su lugar, necesitaba relajarlo más.

-Thor... debo decirte algo...

-No me digas nada si vas a romper el encanto de este maravilloso momento.

-Es que necesito decírtelo... ¡No te detengas! Sigue con tu mano... no te detengas...

-Dímelo pues- jadeó Thor, nuevamente acalorado y trabajando ahora con dos dedos.

-¿Recuerdas aquella noche en Asgard... en mi alcoba?

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo... fue nuestra primera vez juntos... y la primera vez tuya conmigo...

-La primera vez de mi vida… y fue contigo... y después con ninguno otro... ¿Entiendes eso? Con ningún otro...

Thor abrió grandes sus ojos de zafiro, sonrojándose ante aquella confesión. Loki se comportaba tan libertino y sensual, que nunca dudó que toda una legión de hombres y mujeres ya habían desfilado por los placeres de su cama, prefería dominar... pero era tan solo para conservarse para él... para su recuerdo... en otras palabras le había sido absolutamente fiel...

-¿Es cierto lo que dices?

-Muy cierto... ¿No te das cuenta acaso?

-¡Oh, Loki! Es que es... enloquecedor eso que me has dicho... ¿Con nadie después de mí… has…?

-Nadie dentro de mí.

Loki entreabrió los labios y el rubio acudió a ellos sin pensarlo dos veces, ahora sí que estaba loco por el jotun. Más que amarlo, comenzó a venerarlo... sacó los dedos y volvió a colocar la cabeza del pene, empujó suavemente y esta vez, el miembro se deslizó con un poco más de facilidad... sin duda, confesarle aquello había aliviado un poco la tensión del pelinegro.

-¿Duele?

-Sigue…

Empujó otro poco... más allá de la mitad y Loki gimió de placer y dolor... pero aguantó estoicamente. Entonces Thor lo introdujo todo de golpe, haciéndole abrir los ojos desorbitados y exclamar ahogadamente.

-Lo siento... pero es mejor así o no te acostumbrarás...

-Has crecido bastante- dijo Loki- Y sigues siendo bastante bruto...

Thor se movió un poco, solo lo suficiente para ir paso a paso, hasta que pudo comenzar un bombeo suave y placentero. Prendido a la blanca piel de su hermano, dejandole las marcas de sus besos por el cuello y el pecho, comenzó a empujar con delirio… midiéndo en cada embestida el gesto de dolor del otro... pidiéndole perdón con cada lágrima que secaba con un beso, pero sin desistir de hacerlo suyo.

-Eres mío, Loki... siempre lo fuiste...

-No hables... dame placer...

-Deja de decir esas cosas... Aquí no eres el indiferente Loki, ni el poderoso Príncipe del orgullo... Aquí eres mi pequeño hermano y mi amante... y yo te estoy dando mi amor... ¿Acaso no lo sientes? Te estoy entregando mi corazón...

***

Thor se vació dentro del jotun en medio de los gritos de placer de ambos. Con suerte, la mitad del castillo de Gandrl no los había escuchado.

Se dejaron caer ambos sobre la cama, riendo como enajenados, felices y ahítos de placer. Boca arriba, mirando el techo, permanecieron en silencio varios minutos, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Thor giró la cabeza para deleitarse con el fino perfil del pelinegro, con sus ojos de esmeralda, con sus blancos y perfectos dientes... parecía el niño que le seguía y le encubría en sus travesuras y al mismo tiempo, el adolescente al que le robaba besos y caricias, al que le recitaba palabras de amor, al que una noche... temblando de miedo, le propuso unirse para amarse y sonrojado, aceptara, quedando en una cita a la media noche…

Nunca imaginaron que el día siguiente sería el día de su separación. Y Thor nunca imaginó que siete años después, su amor siguiera intacto.

-Ven- le dijo Loki, apenas recuperado- vamos a bañarnos.

Thor le siguió tomado de la mano del jotun, buscaron en las puertas de la habitación de huéspedes y tal como Loki sospechara, una de ellas dio a un cuarto de aseo con una enorme tina llena de agua cristalina. Loki se inclinó un poco y metió su mano para constatar la temperatura del líquido.

El rubio no le dio tiempo de mucho, lo tomó en brazos y lo arrojó al agua, haciéndolo estremecerse del susto y del repentino baño.

-¡Joder, está helada!- se quejó con enfado- ¡Maldito seas, Thor!

-No seas llorón… encenderé la caldera, hay suficiente leña aquí... el agua se pondrá tibia en unos minutos.

Se lanzó también al agua y emergió frente al príncipe salpicándolo en la cara, mientras reía al verlo temblando de frío. Loki estaba realmente enfadado, con la temperatura, su cuerpo se transformó nuevamente, pero... para su sorpresa, con la piel de color celeste, con los tatuajes vivos en su rostro y en su cuerpo... sentía algo que no había sentido en más de siete años.

-Tengo frío...

-No entiendo... eres un Jotun... ¿Por qué tienes frío?

-No lo sé... ¿Por qué me arrojaste al agua fría?- preguntó apresurado, observando su reflejo en el líquido- ¡Soy un maldito monstruo nuevamente!

-Eres tú y nada más. Loki, no me agrada que te digas palabras hirientes... Tu me enloqueces así, con tu forma natural... no sé por qué tienes frío pero... mis besos te van a calentar antes de que te des cuenta...

Y Thor se acercó para abrazarlo y besarlo nuevamente. Era la noche más deliciosa de su vida, lo era para ambos. Nunca habían tenido el tiempo, ni la libertad suficientes para disfrutarse de esa forma... y ni siquiera estaban ciertos de que volvieran a tenerlo... así que no había un minuto que desperdiciar.

El pelinegro sintió como sus caderas eran giradas ligeramente y un arma lista y entera se encajó entre sus redondeces.

-¿Cómo puedes tener fuerza después de hacerme gritar como condenado?- rió Loki, recibiendo la nueva embestida del rubio en su trasero.

-Podría seguir por horas...- presumió el otro, volviéndolo completamente de espaldas para tomarlo mejor. Loki se reclinó sobre la orilla de la tina y dejó a Thor hacer su parte, mientras pensaba seriamente en como diantres haría la siguiente mañana para sentarse decentemente- Pero esta vez seré más suave... ¡Ahora quiero poseer a mi hermoso jotun!

Y cumplió, el vaiven dentro de la tina fue una hermosa danza acuática en la que ambos se deslizaron al mismo ritmo... lentamente, con toda la ternura del amor redescubierto y ya muchas veces protestado mutuamente... Loki desbordaba sensualidad gimiendo y jadeando ante cada estocada recibida, mientras el mayor gruñía como un enorme y cariñoso león que se regodeaba devorando una frágil gacela. Ambos llegaron al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo... y fue estupendo.

Terminaron de bañarse y regresaron a la cama, exhaustos y dispuestos a dormir. Bajo el calor de las pieles, bien pronto quedaron abrazados, soñando.

Pero antes del amanecer, Loki despertó y se encontró a solas en la enorme habitación. No se movió, solo murmuró un hechizo de protección para que el hijo de Odín no fuese descubierto por los guardias, ni por Gandrl.

-Guíale con certeza, noble espíritu del rayo- prosiguió murmurando- Hazle precavido en sus movimientos, silencioso en su andar... y tórnalo como su destino marca: Inesperado, certero y mortal... igual al relámpago que precede el trueno de su ira...

Una lágrima de preocupación resbaló por su mejilla y se congeló a la mitad. Miró sus manos de color azul y sus uñas negras... el Jotun estaba de regreso y el Loki asgardiano de nuevo se había esfumado. Pero esta vez no le importó tanto... su corazón estaba ocupado esperando por Thor.


	9. CONFÍA EN MÍ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki demuestra su capacidad para proteger a Thor y ayudarlo, a pesar que el rubio piensa en su esposa.

Una sombra se deslizó por el alféizar de la ventana, igual de silenciosa que el suave soplo del viento en primavera, se agazapó intentando escuchar mejor la conversación que Gandrl sostenía en esos momentos con uno de sus allegados. La voz poderosa y confiada del troll le ayudaba a enterarse de todo.

-Nuestra gente perdió su pista después de que los emisarios de Gurl hablaron con él en la taberna, dicen que portaba el brazalete de esclavo y que su dueño lo recapturó después que armó una gran pelea... y regresaron con él a Vanaheim.

-Si aún es esclavo, entonces no es libre para cruzar las fronteras. Ya debe estar por aparecer, el tiempo se le termina... si no recupera la cabeza del demonio y la joya... el Dios del Trueno arriesga la vida de su esposa... -Rió el troll, regodeándose de antemano en su victoria.- Será un triunfo completo sobre mi hermano y también sobre Odín... ¡Ahh... seré más poderoso que el propio Rey Geirrodur!

-Aún así... insisto que es un riesgo tener el martillo en la sala de armas.

-Tonterías... está más seguro que nunca, incluso puede estar frente a Thor Odinson y no lo podría mover... los enanos han hecho un magnífico anclaje para Mjölnir.

La sala de armas... ahora el rubio estaba seguro que su martillo se encontraba en ese lugar, pero tal y como Gandrl había dicho: Sin desatar el anclaje impuesto por los enanos, no existía forma alguna de poder llamarlo y que regresara a su poder.

La charla también trajo a su memoria una parte de su complicada existencia que estuvo luchando por evitar, dedicado a su amor con Loki, el escuchar que mencionaban a su esposa le provocó una sensación de opresión en el pecho.

-Anneke- murmuró y su corazón padeció...

Los trolls abandonaron la habitación y el rubio pudo entrar, registrando todos los documentos y libros que estaban a su alcance, sobre una tosca y enorme mesa de madera. Sonrió al encontrar una especie de mapa del castillo, así sería más sencillo encontrar lo que había ido a buscar. Lo dobló con cuidado y continuó recorriendo los pasillos, ubicando los niveles y las habitaciones marcadas en el pergamino.

Lo más valioso del documento era que marcaba los puntos de guardia, así que se volvía aún mejor, podía eludir a los guardias y enterarse de sus recorridos por horario.

Ubicó la sala de armas... estaba tan solo un piso debajo de la alcoba asignada a Loki, pero los guardias triplicaban los que normalmente cuidaban el resto del castillo. Obviamente Gandrl cuidaba sus tesoros.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- resonó una voz a sus espaldas, mientras un par de enormes manos de troll lo tomaban por los hombros- ¿Intentas escapar o robar algo a mi amo?

-¡Suéltame, bestia!- exclamó el rubio, intentando en vano liberarse.

-Vamos con mi amo... él decidirá que hacer contigo...

Era estúpido dejarse atrapar de esa forma... ni siquiera había escuchado al guardia acercarse, todo por pensar en Mjölnir, en Anneke y en Loki al mismo tiempo. Todo acababa con su sangre fría y ahora, quizá le costaría mucho más que su libertad. Además, el troll era lo suficientemente fuerte para darle problemas si intentaba resistirse.

-¿Por qué retienes a mi esclavo, guardia?- declaró una voz suave y amigable a espaldas del troll y su prisionero.

-Loki...- murmuró Thor, reconociendo la voz del jotun y después, observando su silueta graciosa vistiendo una delicada bata de seda color verde, con el negro cabello suelto, cayendo con sensualidad sobre sus hombros hasta la cintura. Aún sin adornos, el Príncipe lucía apetecible a los ojos de cualquiera... incluso a los de un grosero troll. Sintió celos.

-¿Usted lo trajo aquí, Alteza?- preguntó el guardia, liberando al rubio.

-La fiesta no me dejó dormir y tengo hambre, buscaba las cocinas...- mintió el jotun, fingiendo indiferencia hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su esclavo- Le ordené a mi esclavo que se adelantara para buscarme algo de comer... ¿Tendrías la gentileza de indicarme donde puedo encontrar alimento a esta hora?

El guardia dudó un poco, pero el príncipe parecía muy seguro de lo que decía e incluso, dos gigantes de hielo, amenazantes, le seguían a corta distancia... luego, no había porqué suponer otra cosa... sencillamente, estaban extraviados.

-Las cocinas están dos niveles abajo...- respondió el troll, inclinándose con respeto- Pero no es necesario que bajes, mi señor Gandrl jamás permitiría eso... ordenaré que lleven alimentos hasta sus habitaciones.

-Bien- dijo Loki, tomando de la mano a su esclavo y caminando de regreso a las escaleras- Asegúrate que envíen suficiente carne para toda mi gente, que está hambrienta... y buen vino también... Lo mismo que va a mi mesa, irá con mis guardias ¿De acuerdo? Es lo que mi voluntad desea.

-Sí señor...

Thor siguió al jotun fingiendo docilidad, acababa de librarla tan solo por muy poco. Entraron de nuevo a la habitación y Loki sonrió con alivio, menos mal que se le había ocurrido seguir a Thor através de la energía que su cuerpo emanaba, menos mal que con su magia pudo encontrarlo... de lo contrario, estaría pasando un muy mal momento.

-Gracias Loki- le dijo el rubio, acercándose para abrazarlo con fuerza- Me salvaste... porque tuve un descuido estúpido... no volverá a suceder...

-Trata de cuidarte ¿Quieres?... – repuso el menor, separándolo suavemente- Si tú me faltas... creo que me moriría...

Un nudo en la garganta se le formó al mayor, ahora su corazón estaba dividido... por un lado, su esposa y por otro lado, su amante.

***

Loki bostezó... tenía sueño y el aburrido paseo al lado de Gandrl no le distraía para nada, los alrededores del castillo eran hermosos, pero no significaban mucho para el jotun, quien se imaginó cabalgando por los senderos de piedra y arena al lado de Thor, y no al lado de un enorme, feo e hipócrita Troll.

Sutilmente lo convenció que además de mostrarle los alrededores, le mostrara también el castillo, halagando la vanidad de Gandrl, y también, solicitó supervisar personalmente los avances en el trabajo de los enanos con su daga de hoja de uru.

Gandrl llevó a Loki por cada habitación de su enorme dominio, y sin que nadie lo notara, el jotun iba dejando, como si fuera un rastro de miguitas de pan, hechizos de protección que ayudarían a Thor cuando intentase nuevamente encontrar su martillo. Cada hechizo volvería al Dios del Trueno invisible a los guardias, o le daría ayuda específica según el problema que enfrentara... cada hechizo le costaba mucha de su fuerza, pero estaba decidido a esparcirlos si con eso, se aseguraba que el rubio estuviera mejor protegido en sus andanzas.

-Esta es mi sala de armas...- dijo Gandrl, mostrando con orgullo sus trofeos de guerra- Pero solamente se puede ver la primera exhibición... el resto... no está presentable...

Thor le había mencionado que en esa sala se encontraba Mjölnir, por supuesto, el troll jamás le dejaría verlo y él no insinuaría que sabía de su presencia, pero se esmeró en dejar hechizos por cada rincón, por cada columna y ventana que pudo... dejó tal cantidad de energía impregnada, que su debilidad se hizo manifiesta y se desvaneció hasta caer al suelo. Gandrl le levantó en sus brazos y le llevó con celeridad hasta uno de los aposentos, donde el jotun poco a poco volvió en sí. Sus guardias y asistentes, preocupados, informaron al esclavo personal de su Príncipe lo que acababa de suceder, sabían la estrecha relación que los unía y le cuestionaron si estaba enterado de que el príncipe padeciera alguna enfermedad y se los estuviera ocultando.

Thor salió disparado hacia la alcoba donde Loki se reponía, sin olvidar colocarse la máscara, de lo contrario, sería fácilente reconocido por el troll. Se plantó en la puerta sin atreverse a entrar y solo lo hizo cuando Loki lo vió e hizo un ademán para que se acercara... entonces el rubio acudió de inmediato, como un perro fiel se sentó en la cabecera, rodeándolo con sus brazos y acariciándole suavemente el rostro.

-Fue un tonto desmayo...- explicó Loki- Quizá sea porque no he dormido bien...

Y se empeñó en continuar el paseo, solo que esta vez, caminando del brazo de su esclavo. No fue muy del agrado del troll perder la exclusividad de su compañía, una extraña ansiedad lo había invadido cuando llevó al jotun en brazos... verlo de cerca fue algo abrumador... le parecía la criatura más bella y perfecta que había visto en los nueve mundos, y su largo cabello negro era una especie de provocación a ser acariciado... Aún sin proponérselo, Loki de Jotunheim despertaba pasiones.

-Quiero ver mi daga, Gandrl... deseo ver el trabajo de tus artesanos.

-Querido Príncipe... eso no será posible... como puedes notar, el secreto de las creaciones que yo vendo es precisamente que nunca expongo mis secretos...

-Ahh… eso debe ser para cualquier otro tipo de trabajo… yo no creo que el uru llegue aquí con frecuencia y además, por lo que he pagado... es muy justo que lo verifique personalmente... ¿O acaso me lo vas a negar?- canturreó el jotun, con melodioso acento... tan encantador que el troll lo miró alelado y aceptó.

El esclavo apretó tan fuerte el brazo de su dueño, que tuvo que retirarlo con un ademán discreto. Le había dolido bastante... ya se encargaría de reclamarle a solas. Loki le dirigió una mirada de “guarda tu lugar en silencio” y volvió a sonreírle al troll.

Gandrl les guió hasta los sótanos, donde la oscuridad, la humedad y los olores rancios se dejaron sentir con fuerza. Loki sintió ganas de vomitar, pero se contuvo... en voz baja, inició a recitar nuevos hechizos mientras dejaba casi todo el peso de su cuerpo recargado en su esclavo, Thor se alarmó, pero no pudo decir nada, Loki le puso un dedo sobre los labios para pedirle nuevamente silencio.

-¿Te sientes mal, Alteza? Me parece que no estas del todo recuperado. Podemos suspender esto... los enanos ciertamente no se encuentran en el lugar mas soleado de mi castillo...

-Deseo seguir- respondió Loki, forzando una sonrisa- Estoy de acuerdo que los resguardes, pero por todo lo eterno... podrían limpiar de vez en cuando...

Fingiendo que ya no le repugnaba el espectáculo de pobreza y suciedad, Loki y su esclavo se acercaron hasta la fragua, donde tres enanos, los encargados del turno de día (era casi igual, en el encierro jamás distinguían el día de la noche) trabajaban en el grabado de la empuñadura, mientras la hoja era templada por un solo maestro herrero.

-Hueso y diamantes... puedes contarlos, no falta ninguna de las hermosas piedras que nos diste... y que por cierto, veo que los llevabas en la máscara de tu servidor... ¿Qué es lo que queda en ella… esas piedras rojas?- preguntó el troll, alargando la mano para tomar la máscara sin que Thor pudiera evitarlo.

-Son rubíes- se apresuró a intervenir Loki, deteniendo la enorme mano por la muñeca- Y... disculpa, Gandrl... pero no me place que toques mi juguete... nadie toca lo que me pertenece... me entiendes ¿verdad?

-Vuelvo a decirlo... tu esclavo debe ser el hombre más afortunado de los nueve reinos...

Loki asintió, cerrando los ojos y lamiendo la mejilla del rubio, cuidando de no mover la máscara de su lugar.

-Él es delicioso... lo disfrutaré mientras tenga capricho de sus besos- dijo, sonriente.

***

-Para ver el taller donde se graba la hoja y se templa, debes entrar solo... tu esclavo y los guardias deberán esperar afuera...

-Lo entiendo perfecto- dijo Loki, haciendo un ademán para que el troll se adelantase y él, se volvió a besar el cuello de su servidor, cosa que siempre hacía y que le servía para susurrarle al oído, y deslizar entre sus manos una puntiaguda y pequeña daga, junto con varios diamantes más- Ofréceles la libertad y te darán la forma de liberar al martillo...

Thor comprendió el plan, estaba sorprendido por la aguda inteligencia del jotun, que sin violencia, y sin que su anfitrión se diera cuenta, lograba más cosas que él mismo hubiese logrado y que solo imaginaba conseguir con golpes y peleas.

Varios minutos dentro de una cámara aún más encerrada que el resto y Loki salió satisfecho con lo que sus ojos habían visto. Fue tanto el contento con su daga, que regaló al troll un coqueteo que incluyó una suave caricia de su mano fina y helada en la grande y tosca diestra del anfitrión. Gandrl estaba más que enloquecido por Loki.

Y Thor seguía celoso, tanto, que no pudo evitar demostrárselo cuando, esa misma noche, quedaron a solas en la alcoba. El rubio reclamó cada mirada, cada sonrisa y por supuesto, la caricia obsequiada al traidor Gandrl. Sus ojos de zafiro eran iguales al mar durante la tormenta y sus dientes se apretaban con rabia a cada frase emitida.

-¡No me gusta que ese troll crea que te puede tener! ¿Acaso no notas su mirada llena de deseo? ¡Es asqueroso! Y tú parece que le das esperanzas con tu modo de comportarte... ¿Acaso no puedes ser menos provocativo?

Para Loki, cada palabra furiosa, cada mirada rabiosa y cada ocasión que le acercaba Thor el puño cerrado en forma amenazante al cuerpo, eran halagos. Los celos del rubio le fascinaban y se sonrojaba cuando tenía que cerrar los ojos como acto reflejo ante la cercanía del pecho de Thor o de su puño.

-¿Ya terminaste de gritarme?- le dijo, seriamente, cuando al fin el otro guardó silencio- Por que debes saber que absolutamente nadie osa levantarme la voz.

-¡Es que simplemente no soporto que otro te mire siquiera!

-¿Y por qué no comenzaste diciendo eso?- rió el príncipe, sintiendo un calor que lo invadía desde dentro- Cierra bien la puerta, Thor... que nadie entre ya...

-¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Quién iba a entrar?

-Mira:- dijo el pelinegro, transformándose en ese instante- ¿No es un prodigio? Tú haces que esto ocurra... No sé como... ni me importa... solo sé que cuando estamos cerca, cambio a la forma asgardiana que una vez me dio tu padre... y que la sensación que lo precede se hace más consciente en mí... Ahora sé cuando va a ocurrir y puedo detenerla un poco, pero solo detenerla... terminaré cambiando sobre todo si tú sigues cerca de mí.

-¿Y por qué dices que yo lo provoco?

-Porque es cuando estoy por bastante tiempo pegado a tu piel cuando pasa...

-Hoy estuvimos toda la mañana juntos y no ocurrió.

-Pero yo estaba débil... quizá por eso no ocurrió nada y bueno... ¿vamos a charlar toda la noche o a aprovecharla? Mañana muy temprano la daga estará lista... yo me marcharé de regreso al castillo de mi padre y tú... mi adorado... deberás intentar recuperar tu martillo...

-Es cierto. Me esperarás en la frontera de Jotunheim, tal como acordamos. Estoy seguro que llegaré con Mjölnir en mi poder y tal vez... con la cabeza de Erzone...

-No percibí su presencia... debe estar oculta en otro lado o bajo un encantamiento muy poderoso... ya te lo había dicho... Thor, debes aprender a confiar en mí.

-Y confío... pero debo encontrarla y pronto... es urgente...

Loki iba a preguntar por qué era urgente encontrar la joya, pero no lo hizo. Su intuición le indicaba que esos motivos no iban a ser de su agrado, que esa prisa e interés mostrados por el rubio en cumplir su misión solo precipitarían dolor para él y para su enamorado corazón. Y por el contrario a lo que acababa de solicitar, que Thor confiara en él... se daba cuenta que el Hijo de Odín continuaba guardándole secretos... quizá era que él no debía confiar, que aún con tanta intimidad compartida, Thor se guardaba para sí los más importantes secretos.

-Voy a descansar... en realidad necesito dormir- dijo Loki melancólicamente, cambiando de parecer respecto a aprovechar la noche y se echó sobre la cama, tapándose hasta la cabeza para que el rubio no le viera llorar.

-También tú, Loki de Jotunheim... mi amor...- le dijo Thor, luego de apagar las luces y acostarse a un lado del pelinegro- debes confiar en mí... por muy extraño que sea mi comportamiento... tengo mis razones... Y como prueba de que te amo sinceramente... ¿Quieres que te lo cuente todo?

-¿Si me lo cuentas... lo nuestro se terminará?

Thor guardó silencio... la pregunta lo había desarmado completamente. Suspiró quedamente y al final respondió:

-No lo sé...

-Entonces prefiero aún no saber nada- repuso el menor, volviendo a derramar silenciosas lágrimas- No sé si mi corazón lo resista...


	10. SEPARADOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La llegada de Laufey cambia los planes de Thor y de Loki. El primero regresa al lado de su esposa, el segundo regresa al lado de su padre.

Thor lo abrazó apretándolo hasta dejarlo sin aire, realmente hubiese querido que las cosas sucedieran de otra forma, pero si la mañana siguiente todo cambiaba, Loki debía saber que le estaba amando con todo su corazón.

-Tu sabes que soy casado...- murmuró, dejando escapar también un ronco suspiro- Ella se llama Ann... su madre proviene de Alfheim... su padre de esta tierra... es una educada y dulce joven, Padre la aprecia mucho porque sabe ganarse el afecto de quienes la rodean...

-¿Incluyendo tu amor?- preguntó el jotun, sintiendo como de nuevo, todas sus ilusiones eran burladas... como siempre... la historia de su vida...

-¡Oh, Loki! Yo te amo a ti... con locura, con insensatez... te he amado siempre... te amé incluso el día que pronuncié mis votos de matrimonio, ella me miraba con ilusión y yo imaginaba a mi hermano en su lugar...

-Cállate... ya no quiero escuchar...

-Te pido... que confíes en mi. ¡Suena absurdo, yo lo sé! Pero quiero que me des tu confianza... Haga lo que yo haga... te lo juro... regresaré a ti.

Loki se volvió para mirarlo, y tomó el rostro amado con ambas manos para atraerlo hasta unir sus bocas... era un adiós o era un hasta luego, era una entrega y promesa de confianza o solo era una forma de callarlo, de que ya no dijera palabras que lo lastimaran... sí, estaba consciente que Thor no era libre, Sif se lo había dicho y él mismo se lo había confirmado y dolía como plomo derretido sobre sus entrañas.

Había intentado aturdir esa terrible realidad con el amor robado por algunas horas... y esas horas se estaban terminando. Necesitaba entonces llenar su corazón, su mente y todos sus sentidos con Thor. Necesitaba llevarse sus ojos de zafiro, su cabello rubio y su sonrisa en los ojos… llevarse su sabor en la boca, su aroma en toda la piel... necesitaba llevarse las marcas de su amor en todo su cuerpo, para recordarle cuando las mirara, aunque fuera tan solo por un par de días más… y lo único que no quería era llevarse sus palabras francas en el oído, por eso prefería callarlo y hacerlo gruñir, jadear y gritar mientras se le entregaba nuevamente...

Thor tampoco estaba seguro si sobreviviría a ese amor, estaba apasionado por Loki, sentía el corazón pleno de saberse correspondido, de haber logrado romper sus miedos y su orgullo... pero sabía también que tenía su frágil confianza entre las manos. Si se equivocaba, causaría en el pelinegro un daño irreparable... se suponía que no debía tener dudas sobre su amor, pero... las tenía... besaba a Loki con fiereza, besaba cada milímetro de su piel, se lo hubiera tatuado de no ser porque ahora, la imagen de Anneke estaba presente y lo perturbaba.

La había conocido tres años atrás, mientras era huésped del rey de los Trolls en Gundershelm. Se quedó sin aliento ante la belleza de la joven, esbelta, elegante, de larga cabellera castaña y ojos color almendra que le miraban con timidez. Charló con ella un poco, Ann era amable y feliz, Odín observó aquella reunión con aprobación y muy pronto concertó un par de visitas entre ambos, propiciando que los dos convivieran un poco más.

Thor supo de ella que era amada en la tierra donde vivía, que su buen corazón se manifestaba en múltiples formas, ayudando a los desfavorecidos. Muy pronto desarrolló afición por su compañía e inició un noviazgo muy aprobado por sus padres. Tenía la edad suficiente para contraer matrimonio y no existía impedimento alguno para llevarlo a cabo. En secreto, Thor seguía pensando en Loki, pero el distanciamiento entre Asgard y Jotunheim le convenció que jamás volvería a cruzar su camino con el de su hermano adoptivo.

Un buen día, aceptó casarse, con bien calculadas intenciones, favorecía su vida personal y también ciertos movimientos políticos. Solo hasta que estuvo frente a su futura consorte, pronunciando sus votos, reconoció que no había olvidado a Loki, ni sus promesas de amarlo para siempre... lloró mucho, pero no pudo dar marcha atrás.

Ahora, pagaba las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

-Te amo, Loki... nunca lo dudes... nunca lo olvides...- protestó en repetidas ocasiones, sin dejar de adorar su blanca piel.

-Si mi palabra vale algo para el Dios del trueno- dijo Loki, deteniéndolo para obligarlo a mirar en sus ojos de esmeralda- Te juro que te esperaré, Thor... Que ya sea que necesite quedarme para siempre en la luz o en la oscuridad... mi amor y mi vida te pertenecen. Pero no me pidas prudencia... no sé si soportaré callar.

***

La mañana siguiente, Loki se vistió como acostumbraba para seguir su viaje y revisó las fechas del brazalete de su esclavo: Todavía restaban dos meses antes de poder liberarlo legalmente, si Thor tenía éxito en su empresa, era forzoso esperarlo como acordaron, en la frontera de Jotunheim para que pudiese pasar sin disparar las alarmas de los cazadores de esclavos.

Gandrl cumplió su trato y presentó ante el jotun la más espectacular daga jamás fabricada, cada detalle, cada piedra preciosa y el temple de la hoja eran una obra de arte... sus ojos brillaron de satisfacción. Sin duda tan formidable arma serviría de exquisito obsequio para el Rey Laufey.

-Me siento complacido...- declaró Loki, listo para despedirse- Mi padre seguro también gustará de esta exquisita daga.

-A propósito- dijo Gandrl, haciendo un ademán para que ambos pasaran al gran salón- Príncipe, le espera una gran sorpresa… su padre nos hace el honor de ser huésped de esta casa hace unas horas… llegó por la madrugada y le aguarda.

-¿Mi padre…?- dijo Loki, haciendo un gesto de sorpresa- ¿El Rey Laufey está aquí?

Fue tan inesperado como desagradable, Loki sintió verdadero terror al saber tan cerca al Rey de los Gigantes de hielo. Por varios meses había sido útil a su pueblo, y también había descansado de su cercanía y vivido en tranquilidad. Ahora su corazón estaba lleno de angustia... el enorme soberano apareció tras la puerta y sonrió con gesto intrigante... observó a su heredero temblar de miedo y arrodillarse para saludarlo.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo, Loki- dijo de pronto, con esa voz tétrica que poseía- Los primeros envíos de granos han llegado y el hambre se está paliando ahora en Jotunheim, con suerte y mucho trabajo, nuestro pueblo se repondrá.

-Hice lo que mi padre y mi Rey me solicitó... y lo hice con todo mi corazón. Me alegro enteramente de haberle sido útil...

-He hablado con el señor de este dominio, con Gandrl y también he hablado con su hermano Gurl... lamento su distanciamiento, pero para mí, ambas casas son amigas... hemos hecho algunos tratos, pero se concretarán en Jotunheim dentro de algunas semanas, cuando se revisen bien los términos. Ahora, Loki, prepara tus caravanas... regresamos de inmediato a nuestro castillo...

-Preferiría ir a mi propio paso, mi señor- dijo Loki, en voz baja- Requiero permanecer dos meses más aquí.

-Tú vendrás conmigo y basta- imperó el gigante, provocando un estremecimiento en el pelinegro, que ya no pudo replicar más. Thor, que sabía lo que era obedecer a su rey y a su padre aun cuando no estuviera de acuerdo, bajó la mirada al escuchar.

Era todo. Loki no le esperaría en la frontera... en adelante estaría solo.

Entró tras él a la alcoba, donde los asistentes empacaban con celeridad los equipajes de su señor. El príncipe, sin embargo, no quería saber nada de nadie, ni siquiera de Thor.

-¡Lárgate!- le dijo, con aire despectivo- ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Déjame en paz!

-No voy a hacerlo- replicó el rubio- Quiero estar a tu lado y que juntos busquemos como solucionar este problema.

-¿Cuál problema?- rió Loki con burla- Obedecer a tu padre y a tu Rey jamás ha sido tu problema... Se obedece y ya. Déjame en paz, no quiero hablar.

-Loki huyamos juntos... Que tu padre no te encuentre y después yo...

-¿En que idioma, esclavo, te he de decir que no te quiero cerca de mí? ¡Lárgate ya!

El orgullo de Thor sufría por el trato despectivo, por escucharse llamado esclavo, pero era mucho más fuerte el amor que sentía por Loki y también lo eran sus deseos de ayudarle. Supo con solo volver la mirada de reojo que los guardias Jötnar no estaban de acuerdo en que se alejara. Conocían lo importante que el asgardiano era para su señor, al que amaban y respetaban, así que se quedaron a la expectativa, no dudando que el rubio se esforzaría por reconfortar a su Príncipe.

-No me voy a ir...- concluyó, avanzando para llegar a abrazarlo y sujetarlo con fuerza de las muñecas. Loki se resistió con todas sus fuerzas, acostumbrado a sufrir a solas y sin confiarse en nadie... ni siquiera en su amante.

-Suéltame...- le solicitó, primero con orgullo y poco a poco bajando el tono de su voz, impotente de liberarse de los brazos de su esclavo y además, no deseando liberarse de ellos... la cercanía de Thor, como un bálsamo... Por vez primera en muchos años sintió que necesitaba a su lado a aquel a quien amaba y el dolor era mucho más soportable.

-Decidamos juntos, mi amor... No puedes negarte a una orden de tu Rey... ni yo puedo dejar mi búsqueda...

-Es que no podré esperarte en la frontera... Y correrás peligros.

Thor acercó sus labios a los labios del Jotun, como una promesa sin palabras... sobraban las explicaciones, no había tiempo para planes suicidas... Loki fue apurado por los guardias de su padre para reunirse con él en su enorme y bien protegido carruaje. Entonces el adiós era inminente y fue desgarrador... no lloraron, pero los dos sentían que un pedazo de su corazón se desgajaba y se iba con el otro, unido y fortalecido, pero siempre con el secreto temor de que fuera la última vez que se vieran en mucho tiempo.

Loki sonrió, acarició el rostro de Thor, besó ligeramente su nariz y se fue.

-¿Por qué dejaste aquí a tu esclavo?- preguntó Laufey, observando la devastación de su hijo al despedirse de su enmascarada posesión- ¿Es tan detestable que lo obligas a cubrir su rostro?

-Es un elfo, padre...-mintió el príncipe- moriría en el clima de Jotunheim.

-Solo, sin ser liberado, lo estás condenando también...- rió el rey, admirando la daga que era su obsequio y que ya sabía justamente en qué iba a ser utilizada- Me complace esta daga... será digna del lugar donde está destinada.

Loki miró de reojo la solitaria figura de Thor, que de a poco se iba quedando atrás. El rubio apenas podía creer que su adoración se marchaba y que ahora, recuperar Mjölnir dependía enteramente de él.

***

Las noticias en la casa de descanso del Rey Geirrodur eran novedosas, no solo se enteraban que el Dios del Trueno había reaparecido, sino que había rescatado a Mjölnir, recuperando de esa forma toda su fuerza y su jerarquía, que había obligado a huir a Gandrl, había liberado a los enanos y abatido su castillo hasta los cimientos, en busca de la cabeza de Erzone.

-¿Y la encontró?- preguntó Gurl con aire de preocupación.

-Todo parece indicar que sí... que la encontró y ahora mismo está en camino de este lugar, para cumplir su palabra.

-Debemos prepararnos... Thor llegará sin duda muy pronto y también mi estúpido hermano, no dudo que si logró huir venga aquí a clamar piedad del rey...

Y tal como se esperaba, antes del atardecer el Dios del Trueno solicitó audiencia con el Rey Geirrodur. Se trataba de un asunto personal, no representando a Asgard ni a la casa de Odín, aunque todos sabían muy bien porqué estaba ahí... Se le recibió de acuerdo a su investidura, con todos los honores y consideraciones a su principesco título.

Causó bastante expectación verle en el antebrazo derecho el brazalete que usaban los esclavos... a tres semanas para cumplirse el plazo legal, Thor podía quitárselo en cualquier momento, pero elegía no hacerlo. Y los comentarios surgieron por doquier.

Sin embargo, eso le tenía bastante sin cuidado, su asunto era otro y solo a eso se enfocaba. Caminó con paso altivo hasta colocarse frente al Rey de los trolls y saludó inclinando un poco la cabeza, pero sin doblar las rodillas. Hizo un ademán y dos guardias entraron llevando consigo un enorme cofre de madera y metal, el cual depositaron a los pies del Príncipe.

-Majestad- dijo Thor- He cumplido cabalmente mi palabra... Aquí tienes la cabeza del demonio Erzone... intacta...

Geirrodur asintió satisfecho. A una indicación, dos trolls revisaron la cabeza, la cual parecía recién cortada a pesar de los meses que ya habían pasado. Cubriendose los ojos, temerosos de alguna magia residual, abrieron los cerrados párpados del demonio y con un punzón vaciaron sus cuencas, la izquierda y después la derecha, hasta que de la segunda cayó al suelo un objeto cuasi esférico, que rodó un poco dejando un rastro hemático fresco.

-¡La joya!- exclamaron Gurl y el Rey casi a un tiempo. Los asistentes la tomaron con cuidado, la limpiaron y entregaron a Geirrodur envuelta en suave paño rojo.

-Bien, Odinson... Tu palabra sigue siendo garantía, junto a tu valor y honradez... Yo, el noble Rey Geirrodur, te libero de todas acusaciones, desaveniencias, juramentos y amenazas que sobre nuestra amistad han caído por culpa de los intrigantes... lamentablemente, el mayor de los traidores huyó... pero será cuestión de tiempo capturarle...

Thor volvió a inlcinar ligeramente su rubia cabeza, y continuó quieto, mirando al troll con altivez... sin duda estaba esperando algo.

-Mi amado yerno...- exclamó Gurl de pronto, extendiendo su brazo hacia el rubio- Majestad... mi yerno y yo necesitamos rogar por su clemencia...

-¿Hablas al fin, Gurl?- preguntó el Rey, sonriendo socarronamente- Pensé que odiabas el enlace entre tu hija y el Hijo de Odín...

-Thor ha probado su valor, ha probado también cuanto ama a mi hija... imploro tu perdón hacia mi hermano, por sus faltas... hacia mí por dudar de tu grandeza y hacia mi esposa e hija... que solo son víctimas inocentes de todo lo sucedido.

-¿Y Tú, Odinson… nada pides?

-Imploro una oportunidad de salvación para mi esposa...- dijo el rubio, con voz firme.

-Bien... bien...- caviló el Rey troll- La joya está en mi poder. Erzone está muerto. El traidor ha caído... y sus intrigas descubiertas y sanadas...

-Por favor...- declaró Thor, poniéndo una rodilla en tierra.

-¡No te inclines, Dios del Trueno!- exclamó entonces Geirrodur- Si Padre de Todo se entera que te has humillado ante mí, jamás accederá a negociar la paz entre nuestros reinos… La joya hará su primer trabajo... devolveremos la salud a tu esposa...

Thor agradeció, con lágrimas en los ojos.

***

-Anneke…- murmuró aliviado, a ver a su joven y hermosa esposa despertar del sueño inducido para preservarla del veneno que al parecer Gandrl la había obligado a ingerir, a manera de venganza contra su hermano Gurl.

-¡Thor, amor mío!- exclamó ella con voz todavía algo apagada, levantando la mano con debilidad para acariciar el rostro varonil de su marido.

Ann era la hija de Gurl y Kaysa, una dulce dama proveniente de los Elfos de luz, su amor había desafiado a todo cuando nadie creía que tan hermosa criatura se podía enamorar de un ser tan horrendo como el troll, pero hubo un fruto de ese amor tan criticado... El temor de Gurl cuando supo que su compañera esperaba un hijo había sido que la criatura naciera deforme y horrenda, pero Ann era hermosa, perfecta, demasiado para un detestable troll como él y tuvo además, la gloria de que el Príncipe de Asgard se fijara en ella para desposarla… tuvo tantos celos de la perfección física de Thor, sus complejos lo superaban y al principio, rechazó el enlace… ahora, observando como Kaysa era feliz, Ann era curada y Thor la abrazaba con ternura, su vida parecía haber ganado al fin, la merecida recompensa y paz.

-Apenas te sientas un poco más fuerte, nos iremos a nuestra casa en Asgard...- le dijo, repasando sus cabellos castaños y besando tiernamente su frente- Allá te pondré en las manos de los mejores sanadores y muy pronto recobrarás la salud...

-Solo anhelo estar a tu lado- dijo la joven, acunándose en el poderoso pecho y amparándose en su abrazo protector- Ya no quiero separarme de ti jamás...

-No volverás a viajar sola, Ann... tu madre será bienvenida en nuestro hogar cuando ella quiera... pero tu padre deberá sujetarse a los protocolos que rijan nuestras relaciones políticas... tal vez se firme pronto una tregua entre nuestros pueblos, y entonces, volverás a verlo...

-Yo te seguiré, mi dueño... como dicta el sagrado lazo que nos une... solo me despediré de él y de mi madre, que se quedará más sola que nunca en este lugar...

Thor asintió y permitió a los padres de la joven acercarse y confirmar que estaba bien, que pronto se recuperaría completamente. Gurl le estrechó la mano en señal de reconciliación, y le dijo que se cuidara mucho, que su hermano seguía sin duda muy interesado en la venganza y no desistiría de intentar hacerles daño.

-Cuida bien de Anneke... ella es mi tesoro más grande...

-Estará bien cuidada.

-Podemos retirar ese brazalete de esclavo, si lo deseas... los herreros del Rey lo harán.

-No. No me lo retiraré antes de que se cumpla el plazo... es... una promesa que me hice.

-Pero la alarma se esparcirá apenas abandones estas tierras...

-¡Quiero ver que algún cazador intente capturarme! No te preocupes, Gurl... me quitaré el brazalete a su tiempo...

Pocas horas después, el Bifröst se abría para que Thor y su esposa abandonaran la tierra de los trolls.


	11. SOLEDAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki está en Jotunheim, pagando por liberar a Thor.
> 
> El rubio está en Asgard, pagando el precio por recuperar a Anneke.

Loki se puso de pié con gran esfuerzo, mientras un dolor punzante e intenso se repetía en su espalda. Lanzó un gutural gemido al tiempo la descarga pasaba, luego intentó recuperar el aire en sus pulmones, concentrarse y resistir, pero el dolor se repitió, esta vez con tal fuerza que lo hizo caer de bruces contra el helado suelo.

La sonrisa de satisfacción del Rey Laufey ante el sufrimiento de su hijo era evidente, aunque le desesperaba que soportara más y más en cada ocasión que usaba el castigo para doblegarlo. Al principio, el débil cuerpo de Loki de inmediato se rendía, apenas unos cuantos latigazos de energía helada, que laceraban su piel bastaban para que el joven pidiera perdón a gritos, ahora tras largos minutos de crueles golpes, de sangrar abundantemente y de perder el conocimiento por algunos instantes... el hijo de Laufey continuaba sin aceptar las acusaciones que Gandrl había hecho sobre su complicidad con Odinson en el ataque a sus posesiones y el robo de la cabeza de Erzone.

-De modo que mentiste- dijo el monarca de los gigantes, caminando de un lado al otro frente al pelinegro- Está en tu naturaleza hacerlo... tu esclavo no era un elfo, sino Thor Odinson... lo tuvimos en nuestras manos... pudo ser la más formidable arma para obligar al Padre de Todo a firmar un tratado a nuestro favor… ¡Y lo liberaste frente a mí!

-Tenemos con Asgard un tratado de paz... ¿Por qué provocar de nuevo el riesgo de una guerra?- preguntó Loki, intentando ganar unos minutos para recuperar las fuerzas.

-Una paz que nos limita, una paz en la que debemos rendir siempre cuentas... una paz que ni siquiera nos permitió recibir su ayuda mientras la guerra civil nos destruía por dentro... Odín es un anciano soberbio y egoísta...

-Thor está en desgracia... no recibe ayuda de su Padre... ¿En qué nos beneficiaba el hecho de tenerlo como esclavo aquí también?

-¡Ya no importa!- exclamó Laufey, aplicando una nueva descarga que hizo al menor retorcerse de dolor- ¡Lo dejaste ir y además... lo ayudaste! ¡Confiesa que tú lo ayudaste!

Loki cerró los ojos, apretó los dientes y se forzó al silencio... con un poco de suerte, ese día su padre terminaría asesinándolo y su sufrimiento por fin llegaría a su fin. Pensó en Thor, en todo lo que lo amaba, en su promesa de regresar a él... eso le ayudó un poco, al menos, moriría siendo amado y no un solitario, como siempre había sido.

-Oh, Laufey basta...- se escuchó la voz de Farbauti, su madre, quien con más lástima que cariño intercedía para que Loki ya no fuese castigado- Es demasiada rudeza contra alguien tan pequeño... Además, puede ser tu única sangre disponible para que herede el trono... lo necesitas si no deseas que tus sobrinos se apoderen de Jotunheim.

-Son sabias tus palabras, esposa mía...- murmuró Laufey, alejándose de Loki.

Los ojos de fuego del desafortunado jotun apenas alcanzaron a cruzar una mirada de agradecimiento a la que se decía su madre. Con el tiempo, había averiguado que ella no era quien lo había traído al mundo... por su tamaño, su herencia provenía de una hembra de castas inferiores, de una infidelidad del Rey con una servidora, a la cual Farbauti había dado muerte después de que naciera su hijo y por indicaciones suyas, había sido abandonado en el templo con la esperanza que muriera también... pero Odín lo vió y lo llevó consigo, salvándole la vida y condenándolo a la soledad y al desprecio, primero en Asgard, donde sus preferencias se volcaban hacia su hijo de sangre y después en Jotunheim, donde su padre no perdía oportunidad de recalcar cuan insatisfactorio le resultaba comparándolo siempre con los hijos que había perdido, asesinados durante la guerra civil.

-Thor...- murmuró en voz baja, sacando fuerzas del inmenso amor que guardaría para siempre por el Dios del Trueno- Cuánto te extraño... cuanta falta me haces... Si sobrevivo ¿Cómo me las arreglaré sin ti?

Thor y sus besos, Thor y su constancia, Thor y su insufrible manera de jurarle confiara en él. Thor en esos momentos con su familia en un cómodo y lujoso castillo en Valhalla, Thor y su esposa... Thor y su esposa... Thor... y su esposa...

Los asistentes del Príncipe llegaron para llevárselo a sus habitaciones, ahí le curarían y lo dejarían descansar... al menos hasta que nuevamente la furia de su padre lo atacara. Maldijo el instante en que Gandrl había acudido en busca de asilo hasta su hogar helado, de no ser por eso, su ayuda a Odinson no hubiese sido del conocimiento de los gigantes, ni tampoco los ojos codiciosos del troll se hubiesen posado nuevamente en él, ni hubiese tenido que aguantar su acoso y sus caricias forzadas en un intento de poseerlo por la fuerza.

-“Solo permíteme estar contigo esta noche”- le había dicho al oído, arrinconándolo contra la pared de hielo en un descuido de Laufey, mientras sus manos lascivas lo recorrían con ansiedad- “Y no te acusaré... Te llenaré de regalos, te haré el amor con tanta pasión que olvidarás a tu esclavo... a ese a quien dedicaste tus noches, a ese con quien te escuchaba, escondido tras tu puerta, gritar y gemir consumidos en la lujuria... quiero que me hagas gritar también... solo una noche para comenzar...”

Su negativa tajante y su risa burlona sin duda exasperaron al troll, quien lleno de rencor por ver frustradas sus ambiciones románticas con el jotun, se fue de la boca con sus acusaciones, provocando la ira del Rey y las consecuencias que ya llevaba en el cuerpo.

-Thor...- volvió a repetir Loki, derramando un par de saladas y angustiosas lágrimas.

***

En Asgard, la algarabía y el incesante ir y venir de personas que deseaban manifestar su alegría por el feliz retorno de Anneke parecía que cesaba por fin. Poco a poco los grandes salones se fueron vaciando, dejando solo a los más allegados, a la familia real y a sus guardias. Odín y Frigga se despidieron de los esposos, mandando sus bendiciones por el regreso de la joven y porque se reestableciera pronto.

Una vez a solas en su amplia alcoba, Thor y Anneke continuaron conversando sobre lo bueno que era ver a tanta gente preocupada por ellos, especialmente Frigga, quien era una madre amorosa y dedicada, que se preocupaba por todo lo que le acontecía.

Anneke se fue quedando en silencio, dejando la charla solamente al rubio, que parloteaba sin cesar, yendo a un lado al otro de la alcoba... se ponía una pijama, se la quitaba... se colocaba otra... entraba al cuarto de aseo, solicitaba agua para beber a sus asistentes de guardia, preguntaba por décima vez a su esposa si deseaba algo para comer y ella negaba gentilmente con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Thor... no tienes por qué dormir conmigo si no quieres...- le dijo de pronto, con voz dulce y mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

El rubio se detuvo en seco, suspirando aliviado, al menos no había ya nada que fingir.

-Cuando me casé contigo...- le dijo, acercándose para tomar una almohada y una de las mantas. Y quedándose sentado junto a la joven por un minuto- Yo pensé que eras muy linda, pero que no podías ser tan buena como todo el mundo decía... Me equivoqué, Anneke... eres una mujer maravillosa...

-¿Dónde vas a dormir?

-En el sofá... no quiero arriesgarme a que alguien me vea salir...

Thor besó suavemente la mejilla de su esposa y se levantó, extendiendo la manta sobre el amplio sofá de piel que estaba junto a la gran chimenea encendida. Se metió de prisa intentando dormir, aturdir un poco su falsa situación y quizá... con un poco de suerte, podría soñar con Loki.

***

Esta vez no pudo escapar a su destino, con gesto de horror Loki observó al repugnante troll cerrar el trato con Laufey y después irse sobre él con toda la intención de satisfacer su deseo. El pago no había sido revelado, pero sin duda era algo bastante conveniente para los Jötnar.

-¿Y que hay del toque helado? ¿Cómo puedo confiar en que no me hará daño justo cuando me encuentre descuidado?

-Loki sabe que no le conviene hacerme enfadar…- dijo el Rey de los gigantes, lanzando una mirada significativa que hizo temblar de terror al joven Príncipe.

De esa forma, se quedaron a solas, y Gandrl por fin pudo tocarlo con entera libertad, sin disimular lo mucho que ansiaba poseerlo. Pasó sus manos grandes y toscas por su delicada piel, repasó también las recientes cicatrices que lucía en el dorso y que parecían enardecerlo aún más. Lo acarició milímetro a milímetro, deteniéndose para abarcarlo en sus zonas más íntimas; gimió de placer cuando tocó sus nalgas redondas y cuando su mano impúdica pasó rozando su miembro, provocando en el jotun un espasmo de repulsión.

-No veo el instante en que todo esto sea mío- murmuró a su oído, procediendo a meter la mano bajo la ropa de Loki para acariciarlo directamente- Estoy loco desde que vi como amabas a tu esclavo... lo envidié cada segundo... tal vez a mí no me mires nunca como lo mirabas a él... pero solo dime lo que le hacías para que gimiera y gritara como aquella noche... quiero hacerte lo mismo... quiero hacerte feliz…

Loki guardaba silencio, desviando la mirada para que el troll no descubriera cuanto asco estaba sintiendo. Pero su actitud era absolutamente dócil... permitía las caricias, que todo su cuerpo fuera tocado una y otra vez, permitió que Gandrl le retirara la túnica que vestía, que alborotara su larga cabellera negra jalándola groseramente... permitió que pegara sus labios húmedos y ávidos en sus propios labios, caricia que hizo lo más breve posible y que al troll no interesó tanto, una vez que pudo animarse al fin a besarle en la piel del cuello... estaba absolutamente excitado...

-¿Quieres saber porqué mi esclavo gritaba de placer?- preguntó de pronto, justo cuando el enorme amante intentaba volverlo de espaldas.

-¿Qué si quiero, mi dulce jotun? ¡Te digo que estoy loco por ti!

-Déjame hacer entonces…- dijo el pelinegro, haciendo brillar sus ojos de fuego y sonriendo tan encantadoramente que el troll sintió que asomaba al paraíso.

Loki se colocó frente al troll, se puso de rodillas y comenzó lentamente a desatar el cordón de sus calzas… todo acompañado de graciosos lengüetazos que daba a los muslos, a la inlge... conteniendo nuevamente la repulsión... volviéndose a mirarlo con una prometedora incógnita sobre los placeres que estaba a punto de experimentar.

-¿Te lo meterás en la boca?- jadeó el troll, respirando entrecortadamente.

-Lo devoraré a mi gusto...- respondió Loki, tocando el poderoso y erecto miembro con sus dedos largos y helados, para enseguida ponerlo frente a sus labios y sacando apenas la punta de su lengua para hacer círculos en el glande.

Gandrl aulló de placer, pidiéndo más con ansiedad. Su fantasía erótica estaba a punto de cumplirse.

Afuera, sonriendo con socarronería, Laufey y sus consejeros más cercanos escucharon la exclamación. El rey entonces comenzó a alejarse del salón donde la pareja estaba.

-No interrumpan hasta que los gritos se terminen… o cuando mi hijo abra la puerta... entonces, asistan al Príncipe que sin duda deseará darse un largo baño y...- diciendo esto Laufey volvió a reír- Preparen a Gandrl para ser entregado a su hermano...

***

Thor y Anneke bajaron de sus habitaciones tomados del brazo. Con galantería, el rubio asistió a su esposa hasta que la joven tomó asiento junto al resto de las damas que parloteaban en voz alta antes de pasar al almuerzo que brindaba la pareja real.

Luego, él mismo se unió a los varones, que discutían de política y de los más recientes acontecimientos en las tierras de los trolls. Padre de todo se acercó a su hijo, eran pocas las ocasiones que tenían para hablar informalmente, y además, requería de algunas respuestas por parte del rubio.

-Hijo mío antes de hablar con el consejo de sabios, quisiera que tú mismo me contaras sobre tus planes...

-Padre conozco mi futuro, si tu voluntad es seguir reinando yo estaré feliz... y si decides que puedo ser coronado, mi corazón se llena de orgullo y aceptará su destino, serviré a Asgard y a los nueve reinos con la misma dedicación que hasta el día de hoy...

-Entonces es tiempo que sientes cabeza completamente... Nuestro pueblo tiene Fé en ti, hace casi dos años desposaste a una buena mujer... y aún no tienes herederos.

-Somos jóvenes, Padre... los hijos ya llegarán...

-Es cierto, son jóvenes... pero tienes un deber real... procrear hijos sanos, asegurar la línea de sucesión. Todos los ojos se posan en ustedes cuando aparecen en público... Esperan que cualquier día los heraldos den la noticia de un embarazo y después, del nacimiento de tus herederos... Thor, debes pensar en eso seriamente.

El Dios asintió, sin deseos de profundizar más en el tema. Aceptó mansamente las frases de recriminación y de solicitud de su padre, mientras observaba de reojo a su esposa, quien también aparecía con la mirada baja, hablando con Frigga.

-¿Se han puesto de acuerdo para que Anneke y yo tengamos remordimientos por no tener hijos todavía?- sonrió, intentando hacer el momento menos solemne.

-Puedes decir que sí- respondió Odín- Y también he de indicarte, como padre, que antes de presentarte ante el consejo de sabios... retires ese humillante brazalete de esclavo que aún portas... Es indigno de ti...

-Este brazalete lo retirará quien es mi dueño... y solo él...

La respuesta del rubio dejó enmudecido al veterano guerrero y Rey, sabía cada detalle del problema que había envuelto a Thor y a su familia política con el Rey de los trolls, fue un asunto tan delicado que incluso la paz con Asgard estuvo comprometida. Fue através de su compra como esclavo que Heimdall pudo ubicarle, cuando la alarma por traspasar fronteras se disparó con frecuencia.

-El hijo de Laufey fue quien te rescató y te ayudó ¿No es verdad?

-Si lo sabes, Padre... entonces no me preguntes más... Loki no es solo el hijo de Laufey, también fue mi hermano adoptivo y tu hijo... Si quieres saber más detalles... pregunta a Heimdall.

Esa misma tarde, Thor visitó al guardián, dispuesto también a averiguar con cuanto detalle se habían enterado de todo lo vivido duarnte los meses que vivió como esclavo del Príncipe Jotun.

Con una sonrisa de comprensión en el rostro, Heimdall escuchó el tono de preocupación que el Dios del trueno manifestaba por su hermano adoptivo. No se atrevía a preguntar directamente por él, pero la amistad que los unía lo llevó a ser franco.

-Padre de Todo me ha interrogado y yo respondí- dijo Heimdall- Cada detalle de como Loki Laufeyson te brindó su amparo y su ayuda... incluso cada paso que dió colocando hechizos para protegerte cuando recuperaste Mjölnir...- Thor estaba ruborizado, pero seguía escuchando con atención- Sin embargo hay detalles que no me preguntó y que de mi boca no salieron... Un guardián como yo, debe comprender cuando es conveniente desviar la mirada durante algunas horas.

-¿No dijiste nada a Padre sobre lo de Loki... y yo?

-Te repito que no puedo hablar sobre lo que no ví... tengo mis límites, Thor.

-¿Y qué me puedes decir de él en este momento? ¿Puedes verlo?

-Padre de Todo me prohibió darte información personal sobre el hijo de Laufey... aunque no está seguro... me parece que algo sospecha que ocurre entre ustedes dos. Pero puedo darte un consejo... si lo aceptas.

-Dame tu consejo entonces, amigo mío…

-Visita Jotunheim y retira el brazalete de esclavo que llevas... Debes ir Thor... y pronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos mis fics serán actualizados.


	12. UNA CONVIVENCIA COMPLICADA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki es llevado a Valhalla a vivir, ni siquiera Odín logra oponerse a la imposición de Thor.

Thor llegó hasta las puertas del castillo de Gastropnir, en la ciudad de Utgard, hogar de los gobernantes del mundo helado, solicitó con solemnidad hablar con el Rey Laufey. Sabía que a su pesar, no podía ni debía omitir la dignidad del Padre de Loki. Y como además, la visita revestía carácter oficial, al ser solicitada a Odín por un emisario Jotun, el rubio fue recibido con todos los honores.

Primero sostuvo un par de audiencias oficiales, donde Laufey entregó una larga petición para reunirse con el Padre de Todo y negociar algunos beneficios para su pueblo, según la tregua pactada con Asgard. Thor se comprometió en entregarla y en asegurarse que los términos se discutieran formalmente, incluso, con la presencia de emisarios Jötnar (nombre para denominar a los gigantes en conjunto)

-Mi presencia aquí también es de índole personal…- dijo el rubio, entrando en materia apenas tuvo oportunidad.

-Lo presiento... de acuerdo a lo que he podido averiguar...

-Entonces solicito respetuosamente que se me permita ver al Príncipe Loki, Majestad…

-Mi hijo no está en condiciones de recibir visitas oficiales, Alteza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se me niega el permiso para verlo?- imperó el rubio, perdiendo completamente la compostura ante el impedimento- Majestad... deseo ver al príncipe... Es absolutamente necesario que yo le vea… Si le ha sucedido algo… ¡Debo saberlo!

-Lo siento, Dios del Trueno... Es asunto familiar... no puedes verlo.

Laufey dio por terminada la audiencia y Thor luchaba por controlarse y no tomar su martillo para abrirse paso por la fuerza y llegar hasta Loki. El Rey de los gigantes sabía muy bien cuanto quería el hijo de Odín aquella reunión, así que sencillamente gozaba dilatandola... dando excusas que en parte eran ciertas...

-Perdón, Majestad, pero no me puedo conformar... Si no es en este momento... ¿Cuándo puedo verlo? Estoy decidido a esperar lo que sea necesario...

-Tal vez nunca- rió Laufey, triunfalmente- Loki se encuentra gravemente herido y quizá no se sobreponga... he dicho que lo siento... no se le puede ver.

-No... no, no, no...- repitió ansiosamente el de ojos de zafiro- ¿Herido? ¡Debo verlo! Lo ruego Majestad... ¡Lo imploro! Debo verlo...

Thor no esperó más, caminó rumbo a los pasillos, abriéndose paso entre los guardias, que intentaron detenerlo. Pero Mjölnir en mano, era casi imposible hacerle frente, además, no se le oponían con la resistencia debida siguiendo las indicaciones de su Rey. Caminó a lo largo del oscuro y helado pasillo, sin saber exactamente qué hacer o a donde dirigirse. Aunque finalmente tuvo que frenarse, ya que desconocía en que parte del enorme castillo se encontraba.

-Loki cometió algunas faltas imperdonables y fue castigado...- dijo Laufey, que lo seguía a prudente distancia- si su destino es que muera... entonces morirá... No importa más, no importa lo que tu digas o hagas Dios del Trueno, no te conviene salvarlo... Regresa en paz y lleva mi petición al Padre de Todo...

-¿Eso es lo que te importa, Rey Laufey? ¿La negociación?- dijo Thor, sacando el pliego de peticiones y colocándola frente a su martillo, haciendo el ademán amenazante de destruir el documento- Jamás he faltado a mi palabra, juré llevarla y eso estaba por hacer... pero si no veo a Loki, si no se me permite darle auxilio... entonces yo mismo destruiré este pliego y sugeriré a mi Padre que endurezca su postura hacia Jotunheim... que no puedan traspasarse sus fronteras con libertad, que no entren más los cargamentos de alimento que con tanto esfuerzo tu hijo ha negociado...

-¿Estarías dispuesto entonces a una guerra... o a matarnos de hambre si no logras verlo?

-Lo he dicho... y lo haré...

***

Loki abrió los ojos cuando la acumulación de nieve y lluvia helada sobre su rostro lo hizo reaccionar... Miró a su alrededor con precaución, no estaba ya en la sala de curaciones, reponiéndose por enésima vez de los latigazos que Laufey le brindaba por puro placer de verlo sufrir...

Estaba al aire libre, bajo una de las más terribles ventiscas de hielo y nieve que recordaba haber visto. Se descubrió a sí mismo recostado sobre una blanca y suave piel de oso, la cual mostraba algunas manchas rojas que dedujo se trataban de su propia sangre. Y lo cubría una capa roja que le pareció familiar... muy familiar...

Buscó desesperadamente con sus ojos de fuego hasta que lo vió, afanándose en construir un refugio que los resguardara del clima.

Con golpes de Mjölnir, Thor labraba un hueco en la montaña helada, un lugar a salvo del clima inclemente, intentando proteger sus vidas y proteger también al caballo en el que seguramente se transportaban, el animal estaba tan quieto que parecía que se quedaría congelado de un momento a otro. El hijo de Odín temblaba de frío, las ropas que lo cubrían no eran suficientes, continuamente frotaba sus manos intentando darles un poco de calor.

¿Cómo habían llegado ambos hasta ahí? ¿Era esa ventisca producto la naturaleza o solo otro de los recursos de Laufey, jugando con sus vidas?

-Thor...- murmuró débilmente, comprobando con el dolor que sentía que en esta ocasión, el daño causado por el castigo había sido inusualmente cruel.

-Loki, amor mío...- dijo el rubio, acercándose apenas lo escuchó- Cúbrete bien, estoy seguro que podré construir un buen refugio antes de que anochezca del todo...

Loki sabía que era en vano ese trabajo, la temperatura por las noches en la tierra de los gigantes bajaba a niveles que ningún asgardiano podría soportar. Y para él eran en inútiles aquellos cuidados, no sentía frío... no sentía nada... excepto un inmenso amor que se desbordaba al ver al rubio afanarse en su cuidado.

-Llévame adentro...- solicitó, cuando vió que el refugio estuvo terminado. El caballo entró también, al menos no estarían a merced del hielo. Thor lo levantó en los brazos y con cuidado lo depositó sobre la piel de oso y el suelo congelado. No existía vegetación alguna que lo ayudara a hacer una fogata, así que se dispuso a intentar sobrevivir con el calor que se proporcionaran entre los tres.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo para asegurarse que no le doliera nada- Puedo acomodar un poco mejor la piel para que te sientas cómodo.

-Me das tu capa para cubrirme cuando sabes que no tengo frío... mientras que tú estás a punto de congelarte.

-Lo único que deseo es que estés lo mejor posible... si el clima no fuera tan adverso, seguiríamos hasta la frontera y podríamos abrir el Bifröst... pero tendremos que esperar. No te preocupes por mí, Loki. Soy fuerte... resistiré hasta mañana...

-No dudo que seas fuerte... fuerte y devoto...- dijo Loki, concentrando el resto de sus fuerzas sobre la palma extendida de su mano.

-¿Qué haces? No te esfuerces... trata de descansar.

Loki lo miró con amor, era increíble como aquel enorme tonto lo cuidaba, aún a costa de su vida. Regresó a su concentración y un haz de energía de un pálido color verde comenzó a flotar frente a ellos. La luz al principio temblorosa poco a poco fue ganando intensidad y firmeza, al mismo tiempo que irradiaba una tibieza que regresó la esperanza de supervivencia al Dios. Arrimó sus manos, e hizo que el caballo se acercara también, con el calor proporcionado por la magia del Jotun sin duda soportarían hasta que la ventisca cediera y pudieran seguir adelante.

-Me rescataste... Thor, cariño mío... no sé como lo has logrado, no sé como convenciste a mi padre de dejarme ir... pero lo hiciste... No estoy más bajo el techo de Laufey...

-Te dije que volvería a ti- respondió Thor, arrimándose a Loki y frotándose las manos que sentía entumecidas- Te dije que te cuidaría, que lo seguiré haciendo siempre. Quiero tenerte muy cerca de mí, mi querido amor... aún cuando las circunstancias no sean las que me gustaría brindarte... Tú lo sabes, no te puedo engañar, nos esperan momentos difíciles, pero si estamos juntos todo saldrá bien...

El jotun sonrió ligeramente, acercando su mano azul, fina y helada hasta el rostro del mayor, acariciando dulcemente su mejilla, repasando la escarcha que se formaba en su barba, agradeciendo a todo lo eterno por él... por su presencia... por su apasionamiento y su terquedad...

-Duerme, mi amor… mi perseverante amor... – respondió Loki, permitiendo al rubio acurrucarse sobre su vientre, exhausto. Sin duda le vendrían muy bien unas cuantas horas de sueño, ahora su diestra acariciaba el dorado cabello, acomodando los mechones mojados detrás de la oreja sonrosada- Si en mis posibilidades está hacerte feliz... te haré feliz… y si con mi vida puedo retribuir lo que me has dado... con gusto la brindaré... Sé que en Asgard está tu esposa, ignoro cuales son tus planes, pero yo te juro, Hijo de Odín, que no te provocaré pena alguna, que por mí no sufrirás una sola vergüenza, ni mal rato... me cueste lo que me cueste...

***

Frigga esperó con paciencia hasta que los sanadores hicieron su trabajo, tras largos minutos de curaciones, escuchando como Loki exclamaba con dolor cada vez que limpiaban una cicatriz, observando el rostro de su hijo adoptivo transfigurarse y forzarse a seguir quieto, callando los gritos y limitándose a gemir ahogadamente, recibió por fin la autorización para acercarse y abrazarlo.

Loki la recibió lleno de felicidad. Aunque muy poco pudo la esposa de Odín hacer por su causa cuando fue devuelto, siempre la recordó por comportarse como una verdadera madre. Ella nunca hizo diferencias entre los dos, lo mismo que brindaba a Thor le brindaba a él y ahora, ahí estaba, lista para besarlo y decirle cuanto lo había extrañado y lo feliz que se sentía de volver a verlo.

-Mi apariencia... ¿te disgusta, madre?

-¡Pero que dices, mi amor! Loki, tú eres mi hijo, te amo, con tu apariencia de Jotun eres tan hermoso como te recordaba- exclamó Frigga, estrechándolo con todo el cuidado del mundo, procurando no lastimarlo- ¡Y ya no quiero volver a perderte! No quiero...

Thor se presentó para trasladar a Loki hasta sus antiguas habitaciones. Le parecía el lugar más apropiado para que terminara su recuperación. Celebró que su madre estuviera presente, pues si había alguien que mereciera enterarse de toda la verdad era ella, así que apenas lo acostó en su cama, lo arropó con sus mantas de seda color verde, puso a su alcance sus libros favoritos y ordenó que le fueran traídos alimentos ligeros y frescos. El rubio se sentó a la cabecera, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros azules de Loki y ambos se tomaron de la mano.

Frigga los observaba sin saber que decir... tomó asiento esperando que ambos le explicaran lo que estaba sucediendo con ellos y que estaba pensando Thor en hacer. Cuando vió como su hijo antes de comenzar a hablar, entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de la mano de Loki, llevándolos a sus labios para besarlos uno por uno, pudo darse una clarísima idea de lo que estaba por escuchar.

***

La mañana siguiente, Loki se enteró de la monumental discusión que Thor había tenido con Odín, el anciano guerrero ahora estaba al tanto de todo, de cada detalle y razón de porqué Loki, su hijo adoptado y rechazado, estaba de regreso, viviendo nuevamente en Valhalla por imposición del Príncipe. Thor se opuso rabiosamente a las tentativas de devolverlo a Jotunheim, de sacarlo del palacio o de entregárselo nuevamente a Laufey… Odín por primera vez en su larga vida y reinado, tuvo que aceptar que la decisión de su hijo era absoluta y que sería mucho peor si intentaba imponerle su voluntad... Cuando preguntó la causa por la que el Rey Laufey casi había matado a su único vástago y no supo responder, pudo constatar que Thor ignoraba lo que Loki había causado; le informó entonces que al asesinar al troll Gandrl y huir con él, se había dado origen a un problema mayor que iba a ser mejor afrontarlo con su familia unida... también le dijo que pensaba dejar a su primogénito arreglar sus asuntos privados solo, al menos por el momento.

Igual el jotun se asombró que no se ordenara su expulsión o su ejecución inmediatas, no cabía duda que Thor había sido muy convincente por las buenas o por las malas. Ahora le tocaba a él no decepcionarle. Juró ser precavido y paciente, le tocaba jugar un papel para el que no se sentía preparado, pero el amor que sentía lo llevó a aceptar aquella extraña situación.

Terminó su arreglo muy temprano por la mañana, procurando no exagerar. Ya no era más el príncipe heredero de Laufey, ya no tenía porqué adornarse tanto, así que eligió una sencilla túnica color azabache, calzas negras y ninguna joya en sus dedos ni sus manos, solo se colocó un torsal de oro blanco y su infaltable cadena enjoyada en el cabello.

-¿Ha dejado su Alteza alguna indicación para mí?- preguntó a sus asistentes, los cuales habían sido seleccionados por Frigga para que fuesen eficientes y de absoluta confianza. Los servidores le informaron que no existía ninguna indicación- ¿Y puedo salir de mis habitaciones?- nuevamente Loki escuchó que no estaban enterados que tuviese prohibido salir o pasear por los jardines, como era su deseo- Entonces quiero ir a la bilblioteca... cambiaré estos libros por algunos otros de mi interés.

Fue maravilloso recorrer nuevamente los pasillos llenos de luz donde había transcurrido su niñez y su adolescencia, Asgard era una ciudad bella, y Valhalla poseía los más cuidados jardines de todos... no se comparaba desafortunadamente a los inmensos valles congelados de su mundo, donde solo el río que no se congelaba nunca, rompía un poco la monotonía del paisaje, con su estruendoso cauce, y que se podía escuchar desde su ventana.

Ahora, veía flores, árboles y fuentes cristalinas por todas partes... paisajes que le alegraban la vista y el corazón. Caminó hasta llegar a la inmensa biblioteca, celebró encontrar no solo los libros que ansiaba releer, sino muchísimos volúmenes nuevos, que sería un placer llevar hasta su cama y gozar de ellos cuando, por las noches, la ausencia de Thor le impidiera conciliar el sueño.

Salió feliz como un niño con su preciada carga, y fue entonces cuando la descubrió... jugueteando por el soleado jardín, vistiendo un vaporoso vestido azul y oro, con el castaño cabello flotando tras ella… sonriendo y persiguiendo sin parar a un par de cachorros de lobo, que le gruñían y ladraban felices.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó a su asistente, quien le respondió sin vacilar que se trataba de la princesa Ann de Asgard, esposa del heredero.- ¿La esposa de Thor?- el asistente asintió nuevamente- Cuéntame un poco sobre ella... ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo se comporta? ¿Es digna de mi querido hermano mayor?

-La princesa Ann es una joven de bellos sentimientos, es buena, amable y educada... cuida y atiende a su esposo con dedicación y paciencia. Creo que es una esposa enamorada. No conozco sobre ella un mal momento, ni una mala respuesta a nadie... todas sus damas hablan maravillas sobre su trato bueno y su espíritu generoso... cuando su noble esposo se encuentra ausente, ella visita con frecuencia varios hospitales públicos llevando un poco de ayuda y consuelo a quienes lo necesitan...

-¿Me quieres decir que es perfecta?- cuestionó Loki, con un poco de sorna.

-No lo creo que sea perfecta, mi señor- dijo el asistente- Solo entiendo que es una dama dulce y enamorada de su esposo.

Loki enarcó la ceja y siguió su camino, deseaba regresar a sus habitaciones y encerrarse en ellas. Pese a todo, ver a la que su amante había desposado le encendió un poco los celos... no era que se fuera a conformar siempre con permanecer escondiendo su amor, pero era lo que había aceptado... y más le valía ser fuerte y cumplir su promesa de comportarse con discresión. Thor le había jurado que muy pronto todo cambiaría y le creía.

Para Anneke, la presencia del Jotun también llamó su atención. Desde su exótica apariencia, hasta la historia impresionante de como había sido devuelto a su padre verdadero y maltratado hasta casi ser muerto, cosa que sin duda hubiese sucedido de no ser por la intervención de Thor.

-Hay algo desagradable en él...- le dijo muy bajo a sus damas de más confianza- Tiene un porte muy soberbio, en sus ojos no se ve un atisbo de humildad... Es como si todo ese sufrimiento no le hubiese enseñado nada...

-El señor Loki siempre ha tenido un carácter muy fuerte, princesa... y Su Alteza siempre ha sido débil con él... recuerdo que cuando eran niños se culpaba de sus travesuras y cuando eran jóvenes, le cumplía todos sus caprichos como si se tratara de un niño pequeño... no pocos problemas les causó eso con los reyes.

Por un breve instante, los ojos de fuego de Loki se cruzaron con los ojos de miel de Anneke, ya sabían quienes eran, ya sabían que ambos ocupaban un lugar importante en los afectos del Dios del rayo, Anneke sabía que era el hermano adoptivo de su esposo y el jotun sabía que ella era la esposa de su amante... pero solo él sabía que también eran rivales, que amaban al mismo guerrero. Y que tarde o temprano tendrían que disputar la primicia en el corazón de Thor.

-“Tú no me has hecho mal alguno”- pensó Loki, mientras le sostenía la mirada con altivez- “Pero no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a su amor... ¡Perdóname, Ann, no deseo tu dolor!.. ¡Tú jamás le amarías como yo le amo!”


	13. ÉL, QUE ES MI AMANTE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki y Anneke se conocen un poco más... la esposa de Thor se da cuenta que el Jötun no es precisamente solo un hermano para el hijo de Odín.

Era la primera vez que Ann se mostraba como en realidad se sentía, entristecida y decepcionada del comportamiento de su esposo. Igual que cada noche, después de fingir ante la familia que todo iba de maravillas, después de seguir tratando el tema de tener hijos, que tanto interesaba a Odín y a Frigga, después que Thor permaneciera a su lado haciéndole mimos y hablándole cariñosamente... a solas, en la alcoba... no pudo más... algo estaba mal desde el principio y el peso de la mentira estaba derrumbando todo a su alrededor.

Thor escuchó calmadamente la simple pregunta que ella le lanzó: “¿Tienes otro interés dentro de tu corazón?”

-Eres mi esposa, Ann... tienes tu lugar, consérvalo mientras puedas conservarlo...

Palabras frías y casi sin sentido. Esa fue la respuesta que no esperaba... tampoco esperaba la confesión plena de su esposo, pero no negarlo ni aceptarlo fue un golpe demasiado cruel.

Esta vez, Thor no acomodó las mantas para dormir sobre el sofá, porque se despidió de Ann con una sonrisa y un amable “hasta mañana” casi como de hermanos, como si no estuviera terminando de romperle el corazón.

Abrió la ventana de su balcón, revoleó el martillo y sencillamente se fue... Ann podía imaginar que se iba a pasar la noche en mejor compañía que ella, quizá con amigos en una de tantas tabernas de la ciudad, aunque sus instintos no le mentían, sabía que iba a disfrutar de otro amor... y la única verdad era que la afligida esposa todavía estaba lejos de imaginar a los brazos de quien acudía el rubio.

La ventana estaba abierta de par en par, la luz entornada y el ambiente cargado de aromas a ámbar y sándalo. Thor sabía que era la bienvenida que le daba y que le daría siempre... porque siempre lo esperaba. Entró feliz, sonriente, buscándolo con ansiedad, deseando reflejarse en los ojos llenos de amor de Loki.

-Aquí estoy...- murmuró el pelinegro, llamando la atención de su amante.

Thor exclamó con deleite al descubrirlo, de pié frente a su enorme librero. Se disponía a tomar alguno de los tantos volúmenes que había traído para pasar la noche. Contando los minutos que pasaban, esperando que su adorado tuviese al menos un instante para dedicárselo.

Pero su recompensa estaba a la vista... apenas la noche iniciaba y Thor ya estaba ahí junto a él, dispuesto a compartir las siguientes horas. Loki no se preguntó cual había sido la excusa para no dormir junto a su esposa, no le importaba, si se trataba de ser egoísta, él no tenía problema alguno en serlo... Thor estaba ahí, esa noche era para él.

-Hoy como hace casi ocho años... vuelves a dejar tu ventana abierta para que tu hermano mayor entre…- dijo Thor, yendo hasta él y levantándolo en sus brazos.

-Aquella noche no sabía que iba a ser la primera y la última en tanto tiempo- respondió Loki, abrazándolo tiernamente.- Antes de mi partida.

-Hoy es la primera del resto de nuestras vidas, amor...- terminó el rubio, depositándolo sobre la cama y echándose a un lado suyo, admirandolo y acariciándolo lentamente, repasando con la yema de los dedos los contornos de los tatuajes vivos de su rostro y de sus hombros- Quiero que hagamos el amor hoy... pero aún me preocupan tus heridas... no quiero lastimarte.

-Te mentiría si digo que estoy bien... hoy las curaciones fueron especialmente dolorosas. Madre insiste a los sanadores en que eliminen las marcas del látigo y me hacen doler demasiado con sus remedios... Ellos lo llaman “renovar la piel” y yo lo llamo dejarme la carne viva como una desgraciada tortura.

-Entonces solo me quedaré contigo sin tocarte... no me importa cuantas ganas tenga de devorarte, es más importante que te recuperes bien. Por ti y por mí.

Loki se sintió halagado, respetado, amado... si bien las circunstancias los habían unido en una situación muy poco agradable, tenía la plena confianza en que Thor encontraría la forma de arreglarlo todo.

-Tú sí que sabes hacerme sentir bien, mi dueño...

-¿Tu dueño?- sonrió Thor, dejando pasar apenas un minuto entre su propósito de no tocarlo y el hacer exactamente lo contrario, besando sus hombros y acariciandole las piernas y los muslos por debajo de la ropa de descanso que el jotun llevaba puesta- Quiero recordarte que todavía uso en la muñeca cierto brazalete que me da la calidad de esclavo tuyo...

-¿No lo has retirado?- preguntó el menor, mortificado- Pues mañana mismo lo retiraremos... los enanos están muy agradecidos contigo desde que liberaste a los artesanos del cautiverio de Gandrl...

Loki sintió un poco de repulsión al recordarl al troll.

-No... quiero que viajemos a Vanaheim y me liberes frente a las autoridades... me compraste legalmente, quiero ser liberado de igual forma... además... ¿Quién podría sentirse ofendido siendo esclavo tuyo? Yo te pertenezco, Loki... con brazalete o sin el.

-Es curioso... yo te traté algo mal siendo mi esclavo, y te compré, tal y como has dicho... en cambio tú no diste una moneda por mí y siento que te pertenezco en cuerpo y alma… mucho más profundamente que un esclavo...

-Pues yo te he mentido…

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó el jotun, abriendo los ojos de fuego con temor.

-Dije que no te tocaría- rió Thor, subiéndose arriba de Loki, con golosa actitud- Y la verdad es que no soporto el deseo de hacerte mío... Juro que seré cuidadoso… lo juro.

Loki respiró aliviado, sus inseguridades volvían de cuando en cuando.

-Bueno... tampoco es que yo iba a permitir que te durmieras como un gran oso a mi lado y me perdiera de una buena sesión de amor contigo.

-¿En verdad? ¿Hacemos el amor?

-¿Cuántas veces quieres que diga que sí?

Al sentirse aceptado, el rubio de inmediato puso manos a la obra. Retiró la ropa interior, contemplando la gloriosa desnudez del jotun. Luego pasó sus brazos bajo las piernas, doblandolas y echandolas por encima de su cintura, para acomodar su cadera justo sobre la cadera de su amado. Una posición cómoda para los dos y que no le causaba mucho dolor en su espalda.

Se arqueó sobre él para continuar besándolo mientras sus dedos hacían el trabajo previo, Loki jadeó lleno de placer... Thor repasaba con la lengua los contornos de sus tatuajes vivos en el rostro y en el pecho... Aunque llamó su atención que Loki no se transformara, no lo mencionó ni le interesaba... lo amaba en todas sus formas. Incluso quizá, lo amaba más en su apariencia de gigante de hielo, sobre todo porque Loki se detestaba y él lo convencería que eso no era lo importante, sino los sentimientos que despertaba en su corazón.

-Hueles tan bien...- murmuró a su oído, capturando enseguida el lóbulo de la oreja para chuparlo con fuerza.

-Thor… te amo... como nunca creí que podría llegar a amarte...

Loki dejó escapar una lágrima junto a sus palabras, pero el rubio no la vió. Solo gruñó con más fuerza mientras entraba de dos empujes dentro del pelinegro, comenzando casi de inmediato a bombear con fuerza.

-¿Te dolió?- preguntó un poco alarmado, reaccionando tardíamente a la estrechez de su compañero.

-Me acostumbraré... no eres un bocado pequeño, mi querido...

Thor rió ruidosamente, en verdad era feliz. Subió ambas manos hasta enredarlas en el cabello largo y enjoyado, tomándolo como punto de apoyo para concentrarse en el vaivén de sus embestidas... Frunció el ceño, pegando su frente a la frente de Loki, mirándole a los ojos, permitiendo que sus gotas de sudor cayeran sobre el rostro de él, queriendo transmitirle todo su amor en la ferocidad de sus movimientos... intentar ser dulce a veces se le iba de las manos...

Fueron largos y placenteros minutos de perfecta unión. Thor ardía en deseos de cambiar de postura, de volverlo boca abajo y montársele como si fuera un potro para domar, de aplastarlo contra el colchón... pero se contenía, no quería excederse en fuerza y provocarle dolor.

Loki solo atinaba a perderse en el zafiro de los ojos que tenía enfrente, con la respiración entrecortada y sintiendo que llegaba al cielo cada vez que Thor empujaba más y más dentro. Subió sus largas y azules manos para acariciarle el rostro... mientras el rubio entregaba todo su caliente contenido en medio de deliciosos espasmos, que lo hicieron gritar y declarar a los nueve mundos que amaba a Loki de Jotunheim.

Por un instante, el pelinegro tuvo el temor de que su compañero se desplomara sobre su cuerpo, pero gracias al cielo, Thor se dejó caer a un lado, invitándolo a que fuera él quien se recostara sobre el pecho, cosa que obedeció al instante.

-Déjame recuperar un poco el aliento...- murmuró el mayor, pasando su mano grande y cálida por la delicada espalda- Y te volveré a clavar para escucharte gritar... hoy no estuviste especialmente comunicativo, amor...

Un ligero estremecimiento lo hizo retirar la mano con presteza. Loki continuó en su actitud de abandono sobre el pecho del rubio, pero Thor se puso la palma frente a sus ojos y pudo observar claramente que estaba húmeda y roja...

-No te muevas, Thor... así quiero estar...

-¿Qué te hice, por amor de todo?- se reprochó el otro, sentándose con violencia y observando casi al mismo tiempo, las heridas recientes de Loki, sangrando por la fricción de su cuerpo contra la blanca sábana, que también mostraba las rojas huellas impresas- ¡He sido un bruto!

Loki estaba sollozando... en realidad, sus heridas comenzaron a sangrar y a doler en forma casi insoportable desde el inicio del amor, pero se negó a renunciar al momento, a interrumpir el placer de Thor. Aguantó en silencio, mordiéndose los puños y clavandose las uñas a sí mismo, y cuando al fin terminó, todo lo que quería era que el ardor en su espalda pasara...

-Yo lo quise... pude haberte detenido desde el principio, pero yo quise seguir... no te culpes, yo también quise que me hicieras el amor...

-Llamaré a los sanadores...

-¿Estás loco? Todos sabrían que te encuentras conmigo... Mejor trae agua tibia y ayúdame a limpiarme...

-Loki no debiste dejarme... tú me lo advertiste, que no te sentías bien… y en todo lo que yo pensaba era en poseerte. Me siento terrible...

No hubo nada que detuviera al rubio, en un par de minutos se vistió, ayudó a Loki para que se aseara un poco y se vistiera también y dos sanadores acudieron para revisarlo.

No era nada grave, solo descuido al no seguir las indicaciones de no reclinar la piel herida contra ninguna superficie... no encontraron otras palabras más adecuadas para explicarlo. Por respeto al Príncipe, los sanadores omitieron las suposiciones del porqué las heridas se reabrieron.

-Procederemos a hacerle una curación... tardaremos varios minutos.

-Háganlo- dijo Thor, acomodándose en una poltrona a la cabecera del jotun, donde podía observar de cerca sin estorbar, tomarle de la mano y acercarse a dar besos en su cabello mientras Loki aguantaba los dolores de los líquidos y paños que repasaban su espalda.

-Deberías ser discreto...- recriminó, calculando que Thor no debería estar ahí a esa hora, ni tomándole de la mano.

-Muy pronto se terminará el secreto, Loki... no te preocupes. Además, los sanadores deben callar lo que sus ojos atestiguan... por su honor propio y porque yo lo ordeno.

***

Y Thor tuvo razón... uno de los sanadores no fue todo lo discreto que el Dios del trueno hubiese deseado, y muy pronto los rumores se incrementaron... la Princesa Anneke escuchó de voz de sus damas todo lo que murmuraba acerca de las visitas frecuentes del Príncipe a las habitaciones de su hermano.

La joven evitó opinar sobre el asunto, hasta que una de tantas mañanas, después que Thor saliera junto a sus amigos los tres guerreros, en una visita diplomática fuera de la ciudad, fue de improviso a interrumpir el desayuno de la reina Frigga y su hijo Loki. Los encontró riendo y charlando con amenidad, como si entre los dos existiera lazos profundos, como si no se hubieran perdido años de comunicación y la complicidad continuara...

Frigga miró con sorpresa a la recién llegada, que con una sonrisa amable y un gesto de valor, se acercó dando los buenos días y preguntando si podía tomar una taza de té con ellos. Loki respondió sin dudarlo, con un acento de naturalidad que sí, que era su honor invitarla a su mesa.

-Entonces... ¿Este desayuno es tuyo? ¿En este jardín tan hermoso? Siempre pensé que pertenecía a las habitaciones privadas de mi esposo.

-No, querida cuñada- respondió el jotun, siempre más amable que la muchacha, mientras servía él mismo una taza de infusión en un delicado servicio de fina porcelana y adornos de oro- Me pertenece, mi querido hermano me lo ha obsequiado para mi disfrute personal. Todo lo que ves aquí, en el ala de Valhalla que da hacia el norte, para favorecer los vientos y la salida del sol... todo esto fue un obsequio de Thor.

-Un regalo espléndido para su hermano extraviado que ha regresado al hogar- sonrió Anne, agradeciendo la bebida con un encantador movimiento de su linda cabeza- me parece que es muy apropiado, sobre todo si va de acuerdo a una sensibilidad que se puede adivinar tan solo en el exquisito gusto para elegir este té...

Loki se quedó sin palabras por un instante... Ann era una joven ingeniosa, agradable y sobre todo, hermosa... En el fondo se alegró de darse cuenta que no era ninguna frágil y tonta esposa decorativa, sino una digna compañera.

Pero era su rival... y solo por eso, no podía darse el lujo de simpatizar con ella.

-Ordenaré ahora que sirvan- interrumpió Frigga, que encontraba aquel duelo de frases halagadoras mucho más escalofriante que una discusión abierta- Loki, querido, gracias por invitarnos a tu mesa... espero que el resto de los días que Thor se encuentre fuera, junto a mi amado esposo, podamos continuar reuniéndonos por las mañanas, pero en mis habitaciones.

-O en las nuestras, querida madre- Agregó Ann- Mi noble esposo y Príncipe, su Alteza Thor y yo, estaremos siempre encantados de recibir en nuestra terraza favorita a la noble Reina de asgard y a su hijo, el Príncipe Loki.

-Oh, querida Ann...

-Yo acepto, madre- concluyó Loki- Quiero conocer esa terraza favorita de mi hermano y conocer un poco más a mi cuñada.

Si, hubo una mutua antipatía entre los dos, reforzando solo la mala primera impresión del día que sus ojos se toparon afuera de la blblioteca. Había algo en todo aquel encanto, dulzura e inocencia que Loki no lograba descifrar y la nuera de Frigga hallaba al jotun detestable, altanero y además, hablaba demasiado sobre las concesiones que Thor le daba tan solo por la celebración de su regreso. Y a pesar de todo, ambos se comportaban derrochando halagos el uno por el otro... Loki mencionaba lo afortunado que era su hermano por haber desposado a una joven tan agraciada y Ann se maravillaba de las exquisitas joyas que loki llevaba entretejidas en su cabello.

Pero la joven esposa buscaba concretamente la causa por la que los rumores de palacio, aunque diversos, practicamente todos coincidían que Thor era asiduo visitante de las habitaciones de su hermano. La respuesta llegó cuando el postre, una rebanada de pastel de frutas, les fue servido...

-Gracias, Kaira- dijo Loki, sonriendole con simpatía a una preciosa jovencita de tez apiñonada y cabellos castaños, de enormes ojos avellanados y toscas manos de campesina- Siempre que cocinas mis panes y pasteles, me despiertas tal apetito que los devoro sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-Muy honrada, alteza- respondió la joven sonrojada.

Ann averiguó con sus damas todo lo que necesitó saber: Kaira era la hija de la servidora de más confianza de Frigga, y había entrado al servicio en Valhalla buscando que mejorara su calidad de vida. Era hija de un repostero, pero se había casado muy joven con un campesino que le daba una vida dura y malos tratos. Estar en el palacio de Odín era una especie de sueño para la muchacha, lejos del marido que la maltrataba, sirviendo al malcriado y consentido jotun, que finalmente parecía que le simpatizaba y la trataba educadamente y... muy cerca de Thor…

Para Ann no quedó la menor duda: Kaira era la única mujer joven, hermosa y disponible para que el heredero de Asgard se encaprichara. Y su hermano le servía de parapeto a la perfección.

***

-¿Quién?- preguntó Thor con una risa de burla en los labios.

-Tu amante... vive bajo este mismo techo... ¿No es así? Te atreviste a que viniera a vivir cerca de ti y es por eso que poco a poco me está robando tus afectos.

-No, Ann... estás equivocada...

-Nunca te he reclamado, Thor... sabes hasta donde ha llegado mi capacidad de comprenderte y perdonarte, pero entiende que es un insulto muy grande que tu amante conviva cerca de mí.

-Ann estás volviendote paranoica.

-Llámame así o llámame loca, si es lo que quieres decir realmente, pero sabes que no miento... Y me lastimas produndamente...

-¿No es acaso un poco tarde para que demuestres celos? Sabes perfectamente como funciona lo nuestro.

Y el rubio dejó a su esposa con la palabra en la boca... estaba de mal humor y encima, Anneke había declarado sus celos. Nunca antes le había demostrado desconfianza y reproches... siempre tan dulce y comprensiva, tan perfecta... No soportaba a veces tanta perfección...

Quería ir y meterse a la cama con Loki y desahogarse, contarle sus preocupaciones, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Poner en contra de la muchacha que aún era su esposa a su amante era algo muy riesgoso, conociendo lo explosivo y posesivo que él podía ser.

Y pasar la noche lejos de sus brazos le parecía ya insoportable.

Una voz de alarma lo sacó de sus pensamientos... vió correr a varios de los sirvientes con rumbo al ala norte, y las exclamaciones de preocupación llegaron hasta sus oídos.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó Anneke, saliendo de la alcoba y pasando cerca del ventanal donde Thor pensaba que hacer con sus ganas esa noche.

-Un penoso accidente, mi señora... en las habitaciones del Príncipe Laufeyson...

-¡Loki!- exclamó el rubio, cuyo corazón dio un vuelco.

Pero cuando llegaron hasta el lugar de la conmoción, los sanadores ya estaban atendiendo a la accidentada... junto a la piscina de aguas templadas, el cuerpo desmayado de una delgada muchacha yacía en el suelo, y lentamente parecía reanimarse con los cuidados recibidos. La Reina y su asistenta llegaron, y la angustiada madre exclamó con terror al ver a su joven hija en riesgo...

A un lado, Thor respiró con alivio cuando descubrió a su amado jotun, empapado, con una toalla blanca secando sus hombros y su largo cabello... mientras aguardaba para enterarse si había llegado a tiempo para salvar a su servidora.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Frigga.

-Pasaba casualmente cuando vi a Kaira luchando por salir de la piscina... supongo que cayó accidentalmente y solo fue cuestión de suerte que yo pasara por aquí...

***

-Estás todo mojado, hermano- dijo Thor, dejando a Anneke para ir al lado de Loki- Te acompañaré para que te cambies de ropas, no deseo que te enfermes.

-Quiero saber que sucede con Kaira...

-Parece que se recuperará-informó uno de los sanadores- La llevaremos al cuarto de sanación y la mantendremos bajo vigilancia.

Conforme con el destino de su joven servidora, Loki aceptó la propuesta de Thor para ir a cambiarse por ropas secas. Pasó al lado de Ann pensando en pavonearse un poco en secreto por arrebatarle a su esposo, pero descubrió y sintió un escalofrío al verla... creyó percibir por un fugaz instante, a la misma sombra negra que arrebató a Kaira por los aires e intentó ahogarla.

Loki había creído que alucinaba al descubrir a la joven casi ahogada, retenida en el fondo por una especie de ser con forma de sombra negra, misma que desapareció apenas él se lanzó al agua para sacar a la desafortunada muchacha y definitivamente pensó que no era casualidad volver a ver a ese misterioso y oscuro ente, cruzando fugazmente por el rostro de la princesa y por los rostros de otros curiosos cercanos.

Pero Anneke se acercó con su dulce voz a consolar a la preocupada madre y a la misma Frigga y las tres planearon pasar la noche juntas, esperando la completa recuperación de Kaira.

-Espero que no te moleste, querido...- le dijo a Thor- Pero no podré descansar mientras esa joven esté delicada... acompañaré a tu madre, la reina y a la madre de Kaira... ¿Puedo hacerlo?

Por supuesto, era conveniente para los amantes. Thor aceptó y ambos esposos se despidieron como si su matrimonio fuera de lo más normal. Luego se apresuró a regresar hasta donde el jotun, cansado de la miel que derramaba la voz de Ann, prefería irse a encerrar en su alcoba. Le cerró la puerta a Thor en la nariz.

-Loki, no seas caprichoso- dijo Thor, llamando a la puerta con poca paciencia- Ya discutí hoy con Ann por celos y no quiero que me suceda lo mismo contigo esta noche.

-Pues no discutas... vete a acompañar a tu mujercita, que tan sacrificadamente acompaña a madre.

-Loki, mi amor... mas te vale que me abras o entraré por la fuerza.

-¿Ahora me amenazas?- dijo el pelinegro, abriendo para encarar al rubio- ¿Crees que te tengo miedo?

-Pues igual has abierto...

Y Thor lo haló con brusquedad hacia afuera, evitando que Loki cerrara de nuevo la puerta. El jotun estaba realmente molesto y comenzó a resistirse a los brazos de su amante y el mayor disfrutó enormemente someterlo.

-Me vuelve loco esto... deja de pelear conmigo, corazón... igual sabes que no puedes ganarme... Y hoy tengo ganas de ti, muchas ganas...

-¿Quieres mis besos? No veo la forma hoy, después de que he pasado una semana entera desayunando con tu “querida esposa” que no sé como, se entromete en todos mis asuntos... ¿Acaso ella no conoce el arte de la sutilidad?

-¿Toda la semana has estado con ella?

-¡Toda! Me sé ahora de memoria sus visitas de caridad, cada paso del día que le cuenta a madre, todos sus planes para tener muchos bebés... esas palabras usó “Thor desea que pronto tengamos el primero de muchos bebés”

-No sucederá- asentó el rubio, sujetando esta vez con demasiada fuerza al escurridizo ojiverde, para obligarlo a escucharlo- No sé que pretende Ann, pero eso no sucederá y lo sabes, me has prometido creer en mí y yo te lo digo.

-¿Sabes que ella no ha pensado ni por un instante que su esposo visita una cama ajena noche a noche?

-¿De dónde sacas esa idea?

-Cuenta con tanta seguridad los planes de hacer crecer su familia y dar herederos...

Thor no iba a dar explicaciones esa noche, así que optó por callar los reproches y cuestionamientos con un beso. Se apoderó de los finos labios del jotun y lo abrazó dispuesto a no dejarlo escapar.

Loki se resistió y finalmente logró empujarlo lo suficiente para alcanzar su alcoba y volver a cerrar la puerta.

-¡Loki!- exclamó Thor, frustrado.

-Hablaremos mañana… ahora déjame en paz.

El mayor hizo un ademán de impotencia, golpeó con la palma abierta sobre la enorme puerta de madera labrada y la hizo cimbrarse, pero no la derribó... luego dio media vuelta y se alejó para ir a meterse en una de las tantas habitaciones para invitados que el castillo tenía.

A poca distancia de aquella escena, Ann de Asgard descubrió que estaba equivocada: No era Kaira la amante de su esposo... acababa de darse cuenta, por aquel beso robado, quien era su verdadero rival.


	14. QUE TE AMO ES UN SECRETO A VOCES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann revela parte de su verdadera naturaleza.
> 
> Loki se salva por poco y ahora, finalmente, todos saben de su relación con Thor.

Regresaría al atardecer... eso había dicho y su palabra era su ley. Así que los nervios no tenían ninguna razón de ser... pero estaba muy nervioso desde el instante que Thor se despidió de él. Debía ser, se dijo a sí mismo, que fue porque Thor se despidió con todo su amor de siempre y él no le hizo mucho caso, aunque le repitió hasta el cansancio que no estaba enfadado, que todo estaba bien... la verdad era que si estaba enojado con el mayor por el asunto ese de su adorable mujercita.

Pero se propuso recompensar a su amante apenas regresara... Necesitaba despejarse y recuperar un poco su alegría de vivir, esa que le habían robado ocho años atrás.

La legión de asistentes a su servicio y sus eternos guardias, no le dejarían ni un solo instante, tal era la indicación del Príncipe Thor, que lo cuidaba con exageración y ahí estaban, igual que su sombra apenas asomó un poco la cabeza. Por momentos le dio la impresión de que era más un prisionero y un esclavo de lo que su amado lo había sido alguna vez.

Así que decidió no quedarse dentro de la alcoba, como había sido su primer impulso y hacer las cosas que le gustaban, además de leer. Después de desayunar, se aseó y se vistió con una túnica púrpura y un cinturón dorado cuajado de joyas. Se miró al espejo con vanidad y no pudo evitar un suspiro, deseaba poder sorprender a su amante usando sus trajes asgardianos, pero no mientras su piel fuera azul.

-Deseo montar por el bosque- le dijo a sus guardias.

De inmediato su hermoso caballo negro sería enjaezado para que el jotun paseara. Toda aquella inmediata disposición, el cumplimento del menor de sus caprichos al instante y la constante adulación de su servidumbre, en especial de las damas, que repetían con admiración sublimes adjetivos sobre su negro cabello largo y enjoyado, o sobre la tersura de su piel, o sobre el exquisito gusto de las joyas que portaba, todo eso le estaba gustando demasiado... Podía pecar de soberbio y vanidoso, pero se sentía muy bien ser adorado después de tantos años de ser maltratado y menospreciado por sus propios padres.

Anneke lo vió salir seguido de toda su corte, sus guardias, sus servidores, sus asistentes... Aborreció su porte principesco y su apariencia exótica, estaba segura que eran esas cualidades las que habían alejado a su esposo de su lado, estaba segura que lo que había visto la noche anterior solo era una especie de encaprichamiento por la curiosidad que era un Jotun en Asgard.

Desconociendo la historia entre los dos, podía creer todo, menos que existiera amor. Pero ya no quiso llorar, sentía un creciente odio por el amante y por el infiel... por la burla y el desprecio del que estaba siendo objeto y eso se clavaba en su alma, picando su orgullo latente.

-Háganlo...- ordenó con voz suave y firme.

Loki galopaba feliz, el aire fresco de la mañana, el viento en el rostro y sobre todo, el amor que lo llenaba parecían la justa recompensa a todas sus desventuras antiguas. No supo en que momento dejó atrás a los guardias o el motivo por el que se habían rezagado... detuvo a su cabalgadura casi al borde del lago, donde desmontó y le permitió descansar y beber agua... El paisaje era absolutamente maravilloso, las verdes montañas, el apacible azul del lago... el cielo de Asgard... tierras fértiles y generosas que no se parecían a las heladas tundras de Jotunheim. Pensó en Thor, en como con paciencia y perseverancia día con día le demostraba cuanto lo amaba, suspiró enamorado… también él le correspondía intensamente.

El corcel negro piafó nervioso… sacando a Loki de su ensoñación.

Oteó el aire con desconfianza... el silencio absoluto, incluyendo los cantos de los pájaros no presagiaba nada bueno. Siguiendo su intuición intentó alejarse de campo descubierto, entre los árboles del bosque podía esconderse mejor y esperar a sus guardias. Mientras intentaba calmar el nerviosismo del caballo.

Un silbido agudo rompió el aire, Loki se alertó, pero casi de inmediato su hermoso corcel cayó al suelo, derribado por una certera flecha en el cuello que le mató en pocos instantes.

Comenzó a correr rumbo a la espesura, un frío sobrenatural se sintió en el ambiente… un frío que el jotun conocía de sobra: Cerca de él había gigantes de hielo… y al parecer, ninguno tenía intenciones amistosas con el hijo de su Rey.

No veía a nadie, pero estaba seguro que le seguían... que le pisaban los talones y que su vida estaba en riesgo... sin montura para escapar con rapidez y aún sin encontrar a sus guardias, Loki comenzó a entrar en pánico... el corazón le saltaba con violencia dentro del pecho y la respiración era rápida y agitada... un dolor intenso se clavó en su pierza izquierda, obligándolo a aullar de dolor y a claudicar en su loca carrera...

-¡Le dí, Milady! ¿Debo matarlo ahora?

-¡No! No le maten... no merece el alivio de una muerte tan rápida y piadosa... oblíguenlo a seguir corriendo...

Los ojos de fuego descubrieron a sus atacantes... no daba crédito a lo que estaba observando. Se concentró en la herida de su pierna, debía extraer la flecha y continuar huyendo, pero no como su presa de caza, tal y como deseaban... sino que era necesario salir de su vista de inmediato.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde se metió ese maldito monstruo?

-Cuidado como te refieres a un gigante de hielo, mujer...

La comitiva era variada: Dos Jötnar de castas inferiores, deducido por su tamaño considerablemente menor a la de otros gigantes de hielo, al menos una docena de Elfos de Luz y trolls… eso era lo que alcanzaba a contar... Los elfos llevaban consigo sus prodigiosos arcos, cuya proverbial puntería los convertía en cazadores casi infalibles.

-Aquí hay sangre, Milady...

-¡Búsquenlo! ¡Búsquenlo ahora! No pudo desaparecer el maldito...

-Su naturaleza de hielo lo hará fácil de rastrear...

El gigante tenía razón, era absolutamente vulnerable… de la misma forma que él supo de la presencia Jötnar, ellos podían saber de él… necesitaba recordar como usar su magia y pronto...

***

Thor se detuvo por un par de minutos en una de las calles de la ciudad dorada, solicitó a una vendedora que le mostrara algunas cadenas de oro y piedras preciosas... quería regalarle algo a Loki cuando se encontraran juntos en la cama. Amaba su sonrisa de niño pequeño al agregar una joya más a su ya amplia colección y lucirla sobre su cuello para que Thor lo besara y mordiera a su gusto. Además, sería una buena manera de reconciliarse, ya que por supuesto, el rubio no quería pasar un instante más distanciado de su amor.

Al no decidirse por alguna en especial, las compró todas... y sonriente, regresó a su comitiva para llegar a Valhalla. Se sentía algo cansado y apaleado por la incursión de ese día, pero le hacía ilusión llegar y ser confortado por el dueño de su corazón.

-Alteza... la Reina lo solicita con urgencia- exclamó un heraldo, que apuraba a los guerreros a regresar- Ha ocurrido una desgracia.

-¿Es sobre Loki?- preguntó el rubio, palideciendo.

-Si, Alteza... el señor Loki salió esta mañana a pasear y no ha regresado... Sus guardias... sus servidoras y sus asistentes fueron hallados asesinados en el bosque...

Un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta del Dios del Trueno, quien de inmediato acudió con su madre tan solo para corroborar lo que ya había escuchado.

-No es posible, madre... no es posible que no le permitan a Loki vivir en paz... ¿Cuál ha sido su pecado? ¿Acaso es que está destinado a sufrir?

-Búscalo, hijo mío... búscalo... el corazón me dice que aún vive… que está en algún rincón del bosque... quizá herido y con miedo... esperando por ti…

Thor asintió, y se dispuso a salir nuevamente. De reojo, sus ojos de zafiro descubrieron a Anneke, quien con una mirada de altivez que no recordaba haberle visto antes, escuchaba su conversación con la Reina mientras esperaba, aparentemente tranquila, que su esposo decidiera al fin, ir hasta ella y hablar sobre sus asuntos pendientes.

Pero Thor no estaba de momento dispuesto para discutir, era mucho más urgente salir al bosque y recorrerlo centímetro a centímetro hasta encontrar a Loki. Y olvidando su hambre y su cansancio, encabezó a un nuevo contingente de guerreros que le ayudarían a buscar.

La mirada de la muchacha se ensombreció, al verlo partir sin dirigirle una sola palabra. Reconoció que a pesar de todo, en su corazón, aún amaba al Dios del Trueno y se resistía a perderlo... se resistía a dejar su lugar.

-Maldito Jotun- murmuró, mientras rabiosas lágrimas recorrían sus blancas mejillas- Maldito seas porque has logrado arrebatarme el cariño de mi esposo... ¡Pero no me rendiré con facilidad, lo juro! Nadie sabe de que es capaz una mujer por defender su casa, su honor y a su esposo...

Las huellas junto al lago eran lo bastante claras para alarmar al corazón del hijo de Odín, el ojo experto del cazador que lo acompañaba descifraba cada rama doblada, cada hierba pisada y cada minúscula pista aparentemente invisible para el resto. Pero las noticias que daba al Dios del trueno eran malas... siguió la huella del caballo de Loki, se internó en el bosque y no tardó en encontrar el cadáver del magnífico animal.

-¡Oh, por todo lo eterno! ¿Y Loki?- exclamó el rubio, palideciendo al observar las manchas de sangre seca que se alejaban del equino.

-Está herido... camina con dificultad, probablemente arrastra la pierna izquierda...

Las pesquisas prosiguieron y varias horas después, dieron con otro hallazgo nada agradable: Cinco cadáveres más, pertenecientes a cuatro elfos y a un troll… Thor no sabía que pensar... ¿Quiénes eran aquellos que intentaron hacerle daño? ¿Era contra Loki o era contra alguien más? ¿Era contra Asgard o contra Jotunheim?

-Fueron atacados ¿Con que clase de arma?- preguntó, revisando los cuerpos destrozados y ensangrentados.

-Fue el ataque de una fiera... es difícil precisar, pero hay huellas y desgarres producidos por mordiscos... y por garras... fue una muerte lenta y dolorosa...

-Oh… Loki…- murmuró Thor, cerrando los ojos, estremeciéndose ante la posibilidad de una tragedia. Si los atacantes habían sido sorprendidos por una enorme fiera, entonces no quería ni siquiera imaginar la suerte de su adoración... solo, herido quizá y perseguido doblemente.

Antes del anochecer, los guerreros avisaron que era prudente suspender la búsqueda hasta contar nuevamente con la luz del sol, pero el cazador avisó al rubio que se hallaban cerca de la madriguera de la fiera… que se trataba de un enorme Lobo y a juzgar por su aspecto, se encontraba herido y asustado, lo que lo convertía en una terrible amenaza si no era exterminado pronto. El lobo, además, había dejado restos de los ropajes de los elfos y trolls que había atacado, muy cerca de sí… por lo que no dejaba lugar a dudas de su peligrosidad.

-Si esa fiera le hizo daño a Loki... ¡Preparen las ballestas!- ordenó a sus guardias.

En efecto, el lobo se hallaba refugiado en su madriguera... era un enorme macho plateado, de ojos inyectados de sangre y hocico espumeante. Jadeaba y gruñía como si sufriera de un cruel dolor... el instinto le avisó de la cercanía de los asgardianos y alzó la cabeza, oteando con las puntiagudas orejas y mostrando los dientes con ferocidad.

-Está en la mira, Príncipe Thor… a su indicación le traspasaré el corazón...

-Primero debo asegurarme que Loki no está cerca.

Thor levantó la mano... cuando la bajara, sellaría el destino de la bestia. El Lobo sin embargo, no dejó su actitud amenazante, clavando sus ojos sangrientos en los de zafiro que le miraban con odio... entonces fue cuando creyó ver en ellos un brillo de inteligencia, una súplica y un mensaje a un tiempo.

-¡Esperen! No hagan nada...- dijo el rubio, extendiendo su diestra hacia el animal, quien de inmediato arriscó el hocio espumeante, provocando que nuevamente los guardias apuntaran sus ballestas hacia él- ¡Basta!- gritó Thor, imperando que bajaran las armas y sin dejar de mirar al lobo, así como sin dejar de aproximarse con imprudente actitud- No te harán daño... ¿Lo comprendes?... Bien mío, yo te reconozco... Te reconozco en esta fiera herida... nadie te hará daño...

-Príncipe... tenga cuidado…

-No pasa nada... Corazón mío... nadie te dañará... soy yo... yo... ¿Me reconoces, Loki?

La mención de su nombre causó un estremecimiento en el animal, quien gruñó y se quejó como si un dolor muy grande lo aquejara. Una intensa luz verde, que cegó momentáneamente a todos se desprendió del cuerpo y Thor corrió para abrazarle, sin importarle el riesgo que corría y sin interesarle como la sangre que manchaba la plateada piel manchara también sus finos ropajes.

Una forma aesir fue la que dejó en su lugar el lobo, y al reconocerle, los guardias se apresuraron a solicitar los caballos para transportar al herido Dios del Caos.

-¡Pronto! ¡Pronto!- imperaban, acercándose a la pareja.

-Yo le llevaré- respondió Thor, cubriendolo con su capa y levantando en brazos a Loki. Revoleó su martillo para regresar a Valhalla.

***

Loki abrió los ojos sintiéndose descansado y fuerte. No estaba en el cuarto de sanación, sino en su propia alcoba... poco a poco los sucesos del día anterior llegaron a su mente. Recordó la herida en su pierna izquierda y la movió un poco solo para confirmar que, aunque curada, aún sentía dolor.

-Hey, ten cuidado... la herida es grande... tardará un poco en sanar.

Loki volvió su mirada hacia el otro lado, donde la voz de Thor le hizo sonreír. El príncipe regresaba a su lado tras hablar un poco con los guardias y cazadores, que continuaban buscando a los culpables del ataque.

-Hey, grandote... Me reconociste... arriesgaste tu vida al acercarte mientras tenía una forma de fiera... con sus instintos... pude hacerte daño ¿Lo sabes?

-El amor que nos une es más fuerte. Tú no me harías daño alguno y yo te reconocería bajo cualquier forma que tomes...

Thor se acercó y besó los labios del jotun, quien se sentó un poco sobre su lecho para brindarle mejor sus caricias. Entonces se dio cuenta que no traía puesta camisa y que su piel no era del azul peculiar a los jotun... sino que estaba en su forma asgardiana completa... lo que le provocó una exclamación de júbilo.

-¿Desde cuando estoy así?

-Desde anoche, cuando dejaste de ser Lobo...

Loki reflejó su felicidad. Así era como mejor se sentía, sin los complejos que le causaba sentirse un gigante de hielo de baja casta. Aunque Thor le repitiera hasta el cansancio que lo amaba igual, el pelinegro no disimulaba cuanto le gustaba no parecer un jotun.

-Te amo, Thor...- le repetía en voz bajita- Te amo...

-Dime algo, mi amor... ¿Quién te atacó? ¿Puedes decirme en estos momentos cualquier dato que me ayude a dar con el o los culpables? Te juro que este daño no se quedará sin cobro... ¡Nadie se atreverá siquiera a mirarte sin mi permiso de aquí en adelante!

-Esa parte es aún muy confusa...- mintió Loki, maravillado de sentirse la piel sin tatuajes y los ojos verdes reflejados en los azules de Thor- Apenas recuerde algo te lo diré...

-Espero que pronto puedas recordar... no quiero forzarte, pero es importante toda la información que puedas darme.

-Yo... me siento algo cansado...

Esa frase bastó para que el rubio ordenara a todos dejarlos a solas. Loki volvió a acostarse e intentar dormir. En parte porque en realidad necesitaba descansar y en parte porque ya no quería ser interrogado.

-Dormiré a tus pies- le dijo Thor, acariciando cariñosamente su larga melena oscura- Como cuando era tu esclavo...

-Eso no...

-Te juro que no me importa...

-Pero a mí sí... duerme a mi lado.

-¿Es una orden?

-Sí lo es... es una orden...

Fue casi de madrugada cuando Thor por fin concilió el sueño, cansado por la búsqueda y más que nada, por la posibilidad vivida de perder a su adoración. Loki fingía dormir entre sus brazos y cuando sintió que finalmente el rubio se abandonaba al descanso profundo, bajó lentamente del lecho, procurando no despertar a su compañero y echándose una bata encima, salió decidido fuera de la alcoba.

Sabía exactamente a donde ir y donde lo esperaban... era algo que sentía dentro de su cabeza. Ni siquiera el dolor en la herida le hubiese detenido por acudir a esa cita.

Ella lo miró con sus ojos color miel llenos de desdén. Esperaba burlarse de un jotun de piel azul, de ojos rojos… conocía los complejos del amante de Thor y pensaba aprovecharse de ellos. Pero a cambio, apareció un elegante y atractivo varón de ojos verdes, cabello negro y piel nívea. Alto y estilizado, que caminaba con firmeza y miraba con soberbia...

-Así que te transformaste en Lobo y así... asesinaste a mis guerreros, Laufeyson...

-Así que ahora te revelas como eres, es mejor que pasar por una dulce dama.

\- No me afectan tus palabras, Thor es mi esposo todavía y no pienso renunciar a él.

-Me alegra tenerte por rival fuerte, Ann... confieso que me dabas algo de lástima y ahora, que casi me asesinas... veo que puedo enviarte a Hel sin remordimientos.

-Aún no sabes de lo que soy capaz... pero de la misma forma entérate que no te tendré piedad... eres un asqueroso jotun, repulsivo y frío... Thor se cansará de ti muy pronto.

Loki sintió el deseo de responderle con un insulto similar al que acababa de recibir. ¿Él era repulsivo? ¿Acaso no había visto el aspecto de su padre? ¿Y qué tal si tenía un hijo con cara y cuerpo de troll? Sacudió la cabeza, también sería un hijo de Thor y troll o no... no soportaba la idea de que Thor tuviese un hijo con nadie.

-Me parece que muy cansado está... pero no como tú deseas.

-Despídete de tu amante... Thor es mi esposo y no lo perderé, lucharé por conservar su amor y por nuestro matrimonio, Thor te repudiará. Y no me digas que no te he advertido.

Ann le dio la espalda a Loki y regresó a sus habitaciones, dejando al jotun pensativo y sorprendido. Por supuesto que vió claramente a la mujer que comandaba el ataque: Se trataba de Ann de Asgard, la esposa de Thor... ella mandaba a los trolls y a los elfos, ella pactaba con los gigantes de hielo por su cabeza y casi la conseguía de no haber sido por su habilidad para transformarse.

Ahora, ambos se reconocían abiertamente como fuertes adversarios...

***

Thor ni siquiera sospechó de la salida de Loki en la madrugada, al despertar lo encontró acurrucado a su lado, apacible y relajado. Conservando su aspecto asgardiano. Era bueno saberlo, no le importaba mucho, pero a Loki si… así que procuraría halagarlo un poco más pero sin exagerar, para que no pensara que su aspecto jotun le desagradaba.

Se bañó, se cambió y al regresar, Loki ya le esperaba despierto.

-¿Dónde será la reunión?

-En la sala privada de mi Padre.

-¿Qué le dirás a Ann?

-Procuraré no decir nada... no deseo parecer grosero con ella.

-Ella se ha portado bien siempre contigo...

-Si, Loki… ha sido dulce y paciente. Pero hay cosas que no tienen solución... como ya te dije, apenas salí en tu búsqueda ella corrió a quejarse con Padre, no sé que tanto sepa y que tanto hable, así que debo acudir a esta cita y esperar lo peor.

Thor lo miró con ternura, sabía que estaba celoso y que prefería no decir nada más, guardaba silencio por orgullo. Fue hasta él y le dio un beso en la frente, acariciando su mejilla.

-No tardes... por favor...

-Loki... aunque tú no estés presente debes saber que mis pensamientos siempre son para ti... eres lo último que desean ver mis ojos antes de dormir y lo primero que anhelo ver al despertar... eres lo único por lo que cabalga mi sangre y late mi corazón. Nada hay en los nueve mundos que me haga olvidarte un segundo...

La reunión de la que hablaban había sido convocada por Padre de Todo, un poco cansado de notar como la armonía de la joven pareja era una completa falsedad. Aunque no lo aceptaron ninguno de los dos, se les notaba a las leguas... sobre todo en las horas de convivencia familiar y como todo lo que proviniera de la sangre gobernante de Asgard, afectaba políticamente a los nueve reinos… su Soberano había decidido intervenir.

Ann se presentó vestida de blanco, con su cabellera hermosamente trenzada y usando el mínimo de joyas, como símbolo de humildad.

Thor se presentó solo, Frigga evitó acudir y Odín solo atestiguaría lo que ahí se hablara sin intervenir en su papel de regente de Asgard, estaba ahí como padre y suegro de la pareja.

-Ann de Asgard, habla ahora. Habla sobre las inconformidades que tengas sobre tu marido... estamos solos, ustedes son mis hijos y yo soy su Padre, para mí no hay nada oculto y el amor que los unía ya no puedo percibirlo... es urgente hablar con la verdad e intentar conciliar sus diferencias, por graves que sean.

La joven Princesa miró al rey con precaución y luego, fijó sus ojos de miel en su esposo. Thor le dijo con voz tranquila, que hablara, que dijera lo que sentía y nada más.

-Thor Odinson ha sido siempre un esposo modelo, amable y fiel, Padre de Todo. Nunca nada falta en mi casa, nunca lo vi tener deslices ni siquiera por diversión...- comenzó a decir la dama- Siempre es cauteloso con mi corazón, siempre cuida de mí... no tengo motivos de queja, señor... Yo no tengo ningún motivo de mal hacia él... tan solo mi amor, devoción y fidelidad que juré como esposa y que mantengo con firmeza, porque sé cuan limpios son mis sentimientos.

Thor se ruborizó al escucharla.

-Hijo mío... ahora quiero escuchar lo que tú tengas que decir…

-No tengo nada que decir...

-No puedo creerte, Thor. No cuando todo Valhalla y muy pronto toda Asgard estará llena de rumores acerca de tu infidelidad... debes decírmelo, no eres cualquiera, no eres un anónimo ciudadano... eres el heredero y se te juzga severamente, cada paso que das, cada acción de tu vida pública y privada pesan... Si tienes una amante, esta es tu oportunidad de decirlo o de corroborarlo. Tu esposa lo sospecha, ella me lo ha dicho antes de entrar tú... así que habla.

El rubio aún no quiso hablar, sentía respeto por la que había sido su esposa por tres años. Desconociendo sus acciones contra Loki, no quería verla lastimada.

-No hay nada que decir, padre... lo repito.

-Pero tienes un amante. Di su nombre sin miedo, querido esposo. Puedes confesar ante tu padre quien es el culpable de que tu corazón se encuentre frío hacia mí, que tanto te amo. Di su nombre o lo diré yo.

-Ann... no debieras nombrarlo.

-¡Diles quien es el causante de mi dolor! Tu amante, dices que me respetas y solo me has lastimado de la peor manera… insultándome, humillándome, trayendo a vivir a nuestra casa a tu amante.

Breve y reseca fue su presencia, pero Thor juzgó suficiente con lo que sabían. No lo iban a obligar a nombrar a Loki, no lo iban a forzar a decir que sí, que era su amante y que estaba en su casa por su voluntad... Ann continuaba soltando la boca, ella sola labraba su desgracia y su dolor, porque él no se afectaba en lo más mínimo, ni el amor que sentía por Loki cambiaría.

-¿Es verdad lo que tu esposa dice, Thor? ¿A quién no debe nombrar?

-Si Ann sabe algo, que ella se lo diga.


	15. AMANTES BAJO EL SOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor y Loki deciden no esconder más su amor, así que viajan juntos a Vanaheim donde se preparan para su primera aparición pública como pareja de amantes.

Anneke lo estaba esperando cuando entró a sus habitaciones, después del amanecer, la atribulada princesa llegó justo cuando su esposo elegía varios cambios de ropa cómodos e informales, y enviaba a limpiar y lustrar su mejor armadura.

-Debiste informarme para disponer yo misma de tu equipaje... pese a todo, yo no olvido mis deberes.

-Ann... No he querido molestarte, puedo hacer esto yo mismo.

-¡Ah, mi amor! Sé bien que estás muy molesto por los reclamos que hice frente a tu padre- sollozó la linda joven, haciendo un gesto de angustia y tomando la diestra de Thor entre sus manos, para llevarla hasta su mejilla y caer de rodillas ante el Dios del Trueno- ¡Perdón! ¡Perdóname esposo mío! Fue el miedo por perderte... fue mi desesperación que me hizo hablar de más y provocar tu enfado... ¡Perdón!

El rubio se sintió abochornado, no esperaba una reacción así… Anneke siempre había mostrado tanta dignidad que le resultaba casi insoportable verla derrumbarse de aquella forma. Miró inquieto hacia los lados y el asistente comprendió que debían ser discretos y dejar solos a los príncipes.

Una vez a solas, Thor se arrodilló para que su esposa no se humillara ante él... y con ternura, le rogó que se pusiera en pié.

-No hagas esto, Ann te lo suplico... No debes arrodillarte ante nadie...

-Es que mi conducta te ofendió... no supe comportarme, no supe esperar con paciencia... mi obligación era callar, guardar mi lugar como tu esposa... es lógico que un guerrero como tú busque desahogos de vez en cuando, busque otras emociones que una esposa no puede prodigar... yo debí comportarme...

-Ann...

-¡Perdóname, Thor! Yo sé que me amas... ¿O acaso he perdido para siempre tus afectos? ¿Te he perdido para siempre?

-Yo te amo, Ann- dijo el rubio, con voz algo temblorosa- Con la misma ternura de un amigo o un hermano... pero ya no puedo darte el amor que esperas... lo siento mucho... en verdad lo siento mucho...

-Me salvaste la vida, pero ahora me dejas sin un motivo para vivirla...

-Cuando vuelva, querida Anneke... decidiremos sobre nuestro matrimonio...

-¿Y el viaje a Vanaheim?

-Considero que en vista de lo que ha sucedido... No es bueno que viajemos juntos... Y que nos hará bien pensar las cosas por separado.

-¿Te vas con el Jotun... verdad? ¿Viajarás con él, con tu amante, en lugar de viajar con tu esposa?

-Cuídate mucho, Ann- dijo el rubio, esquivando una respuesta directa- Estaré aquí dentro de dos semanas.

***

El sentimiento de culpa por el sufrimiento de Anneke era algo con lo que Thor no contaba. Su naturaleza noble lo llenaba de remordimientos, pero sus planes ya no tenían vuelta atrás. La joven le daba pena, en realidad ella no tenía culpa alguna de que su corazón perteneciera al que una vez había sido su hermano... era un hecho que de no haber aparecido Loki de regreso en su vida, quizá una reconciliación con Anneke hubiese sido posible... pero ahora no... y más le valía afrontarlo y poner las cosas en claro de una buena vez... Pero no podía hasta que regresara de su viaje.

Su plan inmediato era ir a Vanaheim con Loki. En el reino de los Vanir se llevaría a cabo un enlace importante, el casamiento de Sharkosh, el Shamán al que Odín le debía la vida, cuando fue salvado por aquel humano que se había convertido en un hombre poderoso y aliado de los semidioses. Thor representaría a su Padre, que debido a sus ocupaciones no podía llegar a tiempo para las celebraciones previas. Haría de testigo de honor, y sin duda, se preparaban a recibirlo con todos los honores junto a su esposa... ¿Qué explicación iba a dar cuando llegara junto a Loki?

Porque estaba ya resuelto a no ocultarle más. Quería llevarlo del brazo, demostrarle todo su amor sin esconderse, informarle a los nueve reinos y al propio hijo de Laufey que se sentía orgulloso de él y de su compañía.

Era el regalo que pensaba hacerle para celebrar un año de haberse reencontrado en el mercado, cuando él estaba reducido a la esclavitud y Loki viajaba como el caprichoso y libertino embajador de Jotunheim.

-Te ves magnífico- exclamó, al entrar a la alcoba del menor y sorprenderlo vestido en armadura asgardiana completa.

Loki no daba crédito a lo que veía: Su aspecto le gustaba, era atractivo, elegante... y las ropas de piel negra y verde le sentaban de maravilla. Colocó los accesorios metálicos y se guardó el casco cornamentado bajo el brazo.

-No puedo creer que vuelva a verme como un guerrero y no como un monstruo...

-Tengo algo para ti...- sonrió Thor, evitando caer en la eterna discusión sobre su aspecto Jotun o su aspecto Asgardiano, y buscó entre los vuelos de la túnica que vestía para mostrarle a su adorado un objeto envuelto en un paño de seda roja- Madre lo guardó durante todos estos años y ahora te lo envía...

Loki desenvolvió con ansiedad, cuando se trataba de regalos siempre tenía necesidad de saber que cosa contenían y si podía usarse de inmediato. O comerse, porque Thor sabía cuanto le gustaban los dulces y siempre tenía montones de cajas de los más variados y exquisitos dulces para él.

-¡Mi pectoral de oro!- exclamó al ver la deslumbrante joya áurea- Recuerdo esto... yo destrocé en una pelea el primer pectoral que tuve, pero Madre mandó fabricar otro para el día que cumpliera con mi paso a la adultez...

-No vayas a llorar, amor mío- interrumpió el rubio, al ver la emoción asomar a los ojos esmeraldas y apresurandose a colocar la joya en su sitio: Justo adornado el pecho y el cuello de Loki- Creo que ahora tu traje está perfecto... O será que tú lo estás usando y te ves perfecto...

-Me consientes demasiado...

-¿Crees que no lo mereces? Anda, deja ese traje para el día de la ceremonia en Vanaheim... viste ropa de camino, más cómoda y abrigadora. Recuerda que las montañas Eiglophian son muy frías... casi tan frías como es Jotunheim...

-Estoy listo. El clima de esas montañas no me preocupa, pero... definitivamente quiero lucir bien y gustarte...

Y fue como en los buenos tiempos. Viajaron montando sus magníficos corceles, Loki conociendo a su nueva montura, pues su hermoso caballo negro había muerto en el ataque de días atrás y Thor de inmediato envió por un reemplazo a la altura de su Jotun. Cabalgaron hasta el atardecer, pararon en un hostal donde recuperaron fuerzas con una deliciosa comida y después caminaron a lo largo del acantilado que dominaba el paisaje...

Loki tenía muchos deseos de volver a sentir la libertad... Preso de sus deberes como Príncipe de Asgard, luego sometido a los crueles y déspotas caprichos de Laufey y de regreso a la ciudad eterna confinado a sus habitaciones, escondiendo sus sentimientos... lo único que deseaba era aire libre, espacio y cielo abierto por los cuatro costados y no tener que rendir cuentas a nadie... ¡A nadie!

Pero Thor estaba ahí y le cortaba las alas... sus ansias de estar solo, de gobernarse a sí mismo, de no estar atado a ninguna obligación se venían abajo tan solo al ver brillar el rubio cabello de su adorado bajo el sol del atardecer. Y su espíritu ingobernable se convertía en el de un tierno cervatillo que comía de la mano del rubio.

El hostal poseía un mirador desde el que se podía disfrutar de la belleza natural de las montañas, la frontera de Asgard estaba cercana. Pasarían de regreso bordeando la tierra de los enanos y los territorios de las valquirias, pero antes de cruzar podían quedarse un par de días en aquel sitio... y amarse a sus anchas.

-No recordaba que el cielo tuviera este azul tan intenso... – dijo Loki, ensoñando mientras Thor se colocaba a sus espaldas para abrazarlo y mirar juntos al horizonte- Ni me imaginaba que algún día amaría tanto como te amo a ti...

Thor tenía el corazón desbordado de amor y ternura, aquellas palabras lo hicieron estremecerse de emoción. Bajó sus manos hasta entrelazarlas con las del ojiverde, estrechándolas con dulzura. En esos momentos, con todo egoísmo, el rubio se sentía el ser más dichoso y afortunado de Asgard. Y los dos en silencio, permanecieron juntos y abrazados hasta que el astro rey se ocultó tras las montañas.

-Ven conmigo...- murmuró el mayor, sin soltarlo.

Loki lo siguió dócilmente, en silencio, amparados por las últimas luces ocres del día y el calor de su amor.

***

-Y sin embargo... siento que vivo dentro de una burbuja de jabón... y que es tan frágil que de un instante al otro se romperá...

Murmuró Loki a sí mismo, mientras recordaba el encuentro amoroso de la noche anterior y un espasmo placentero le trepaba desde el vientre hasta el cerebro, corriéndole por las venas como una deliciosa droga de la que no quería prescindir.

Thor era su adicción, el rubio y sus caricias, sus besos, la forma en que le hacía el amor y le jadeaba cerca de su oído. Necesitaba verlo, tenerlo cerca... después de casi dos días de viaje y muchas horas de estar muy pegado a él, oliendo su perfume, sintiendo su calor, dejándolo que lo acariciara todo y devorara a su antojo... Loki sentía que no tendría el valor para continuar callado.

¿Qué iba a suceder al regresar a Asgard? Ver a Anneke y saberla la esposa, mientras él continuaba siendo el amante...

Las primeras casas de los nómadas le anunciaron que estaban cerca de Vanaheim, el verdor de sus planicies y la nieve de sus montañas, la lluvia persistente... era el clima típico del país. Sintió un escalofrío, no precisamente por el viento helado de esos meses, sino por los recuerdos que llegaron a su memoria... de todos los eventos previos a la llegada del rey Laufey.

-¡Llegamos al mercado, señor Loki!- anunció el guardia, mientras se colocaba al lado de su portezuela para abrirla y ayudarle a bajar.

-¿El mercado? ¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí? ¿Dónde está el Príncipe Thor?

Y entonces el mayor hizo su aparición, vestido con una larga túnica que dejó caer a los pies del pelinegro. Thor usaba únicamente unas calzas de color arena, un cinturón enjoyado que reconoció de inmediato y no estaba usando camisa.

-Aquí estoy dueño mío- dijo, provocando en Loki un sonrojo que más tenía que ver con su propio placer que con sentirse incómodo o apenado.

-¿A que juegas, cariño?- murmuró, sin poder evitar acercarse y tocar los poderosos músculos del bien marcado abdómen, pecho y espalda.

-Soy aún tu esclavo...- respondió el otro, alzando el brazo y mostrando que el brazalete que escondía bajo su guardabrazos seguía activo, emitiendo señales que sin duda ya habían alertado a las autoridades locales sobre su llegada.

-Me insultas usando ese brazalete...

-Bueno, si no te gusta... libérame.

Loki comprendió el juego... un poco diversión, un poco en serio. Se revistió de su antiguo aire digno y soberbio y colocó la cadena dorada que Thor le ofrecía sobre el arnés de su cuello... los guardias sonrieron un tanto desconcertados, pero no se atrevieron a decir nada. La pareja parecía estar sobremanera feliz.

Acudieron hasta el mercado de esclavos, localizaron al Pretor responsable de legalizar las compras y solicitaron la libertad del esclavo. Tras un breve protocolo donde se revisaron sus huellas dactilares, el brazalete de esclavo fue sometido a una especie de artefacto que lo desactivaría para siempre

-Deben esperar dos horas para que nuestros registros se actualicen... Entonces el brazalete podrá ser retirado sin problema alguno y tu esclavo será legalmente libre.

Ambos se miraron, con esa sonrisa cómplice que tan bien comprendían.

-Por dos horas más, seré tu esclavo, Loki... ¿Tú sabes qué hacer conmigo?

-Indica a tus guardias que no se atrevan a molestarnos en dos horas, por favor.

Bueno, que importaba que en el palacio los estuvieran esperando... o que estuvieran esperando a Thor, por mejor decir. No importaba tampoco el hecho de que las temperaturas en el invierno de Vanaheim fueran realmente frías y más en las montañas. Los guardias se retiraron a beber vino caliente y a comer abundante carne asada en enormes fogatas... mientras el príncipe y su amante se refugiaban en el carruaje, dispuestos a aprovechar las dos últimas horas en que Thor podía llamarse esclavo de Loki.

***

Con el carruaje bien cerrado, las cortinas corridas y todas las luces apagadas, se lograba un ambiente de luz entornada, de un tenue matiz azulado, como un amanecer en Jotunheim. Pero Loki demostraba lo bien que podía dominarse, ya que su pálida y fría piel continuaba siendo la de un asgardiano.

Sin embargo, Thor estaba en su papel... dispuesto a hacerlo que entrara en calor.

Loki esperó sentado en el enorme y mullido asiento del transporte. Era lo suficientemente amplio para servir de cama, pero minúsculo en comparación de los lujosos carruajes en los que él viajaba cuando era príncipe de los Gigantes de hielo. Eso no le importaba mucho, era mejor ver como Thor se acercaba, sin camisa, ni pantalones, solo en una breve ropa inerior, con la cadena aún al cuello, llevando entre las manos una bandeja de plata con dos frascos de cristal... uno parecía contener agua y el otro un líquido ambarino.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Ya lo verás, dueño mío.

Loki enarcó la ceja, continuaba gustándole mucho aquel juego, Permitió al rubio que le sacara las botas y las medias, subiendo también un poco las calzas para dejar descubiertos sus pies. Vertió un poco del líquido ámbar sobre sus manos y lo frotó... de inmediato el aire se llenó de un exquisito aroma a sándalo.

Un ligero gemido de gusto, semejante al ronroneo de un gatito consentido, se dejó escuchar a medida que el mayor pasaba sus fuertes dedos por la planta, el empeine y cada uno de los dedos de los pies de su amado pelinegro. Los masajeó con calma, disfrutando y haciendo que el otro disfrutara aquel delicioso ejercicio.

-Como me gustas, Loki... y cuanto te amo...

-Cállate esclavo... solo dame placer...- murmuró el menor, dejando que un poco de su personalidad regresara para “maltratar” a Thor, quien gruñó casi con éxtasis al escucharlo... Loki le gustaba aún más en su faceta soberbia y vanidosa.

-Por todo lo eterno...- murmuró el rubio, besando delicadamente la punta de cada blanco dedo, sin sobrepasarse ni un poco... con toda la sumisa actitud de un esclavo.

Lavó el aromático aceite con un poco de agua de rosas y secó los pies del Jotun con un paño suave. Entonces se quedó quieto, en la misma posición en la que brindó aquel masaje...

-Así... arrodillado... no te muevas...- dijo Loki, deseando que aquel instante quedara grabado para siempre en su memoria. Luego se puso en pié y se acercó, dejando que Thor lo abrazara tomándolo por las piernas y colocara su rubia testa sobre su pelvis... igual que podía hacerlo un niño desvalido, y Loki le acarició la larga y solar cabellera, lleno de amor por su compañero. Finalmente, le indicó a media voz: - Devórame...

-Tu mandas…- respondió de inmediato el mayor, que ya encontrándose cerca del centro de su amante, solo necesitó girar un poco el rostro para toparse con el cetro que comenzaba a endurecerse... lo besó por encima de las calzas, y lo tomó con su diestra, apretándolo y halándolo con suavidad, escuchando con deleite como su dueño gemía y pedía más.

A Thor le bastó un empujón para que los dos cayeran sobre el asiento, y tras arrancarle la ropa al otro, se colocara entre las largas piernas para degustarlo. Se introdujo el miembro en la boca, dandole furiosos chupetones que de inmediato hicieron que Loki se revolcara de placer y ansiedad... esta vez el rubio no parecía tener compasión. Dejando a un lado la ternura, le demostraba su amor con una apasionada felación que lo puso al borde el cielo en pocos minutos.

Thor dejaba el cetro para bajar al escroto y seguir lamiendo y chupando a su antojo, con fuerza, con entusiasmo, como si no hubiese un mañana. Loki intentaba guiarlo y que no fuera tan de prisa, pero no se lo permitía... apenas el pelinegro comenzaba a indicar qué y como hiciera, Thor lo dejaba aullando al devorarlo, literalmente, hasta el tope. Muy pronto, el miembro estuvo en todo su esplendor y Loki lucía sudoroso y sonrojado, era el momento en que podía comenzar a prepararlo para recibirlo.

-No- dijo Loki, recuperando de golpe la serenidad y el mando- Esta vez seré yo...

Y tomando a su amante por sorpresa, se escabulló para colocarse detrás y acometerlo con una mano larga, fina y fría que acarició con la misma fuerza recibida la piel del escroto del rubio, y subir y bajar con premura abarcando todo el surco de sus nalgas.

-¡Oh, no... no lo harás!- se quejó Thor, negándose a ser poseído- Creo que tenemos en claro quién es el que domina aquí... Si antes te lo permití, solo fue por...

-Cállate- interrumpió Loki, dejando un par de dedos dentro de la calida entrada- ¿Acaso te atreverías a contradecir a tu dueño? ¿A desobedecerle? Tu eres mi esclavo todavía... yo te poseeré...

-Pensé que eso había quedado atrás...

-¿No te gusta?

-Preferiría ser yo quien te penetrara.

-¡Siempre lo haces! Siempre, querido mío... me sometes sin preguntarme que deseo hacer yo. Pero te olvidas que también disfruto estando dentro de ti... y disfruto mucho, mi orgulloso y muy dominante esclavo... No me voy a perder este placer.

Quizá era parte del juego, pero Thor dejaba escapar un tanto su disgusto. No le agradaba la idea de someterse, pero tampoco podía dejar de complacer a Loki. Y al pelinegro, por su parte, le interesaba muy poco que el rubio quisiera o no: Si él se sometía, el otro también debía hacerlo... era lógico.

Lo acometió con poco cuidado, con firmeza, haciendo que el otro lanzara un quejido seco que ahogó de inmediato... si algún curioso escuchaba fuera, no le daría el gusto de que se diera cuenta que le dolía la penetración.

-Relájate, cariño... Cualquiera diría que odias estar conmigo.

-Sabes que no... de lo contrario, tendríamos serios problemas...- rió Thor a su pesar, dando ejemplo de su fuerza con un movimiento que lo hizo girar y quedar boca arriba, se echó encima al menor y dobló sus fuertes piernas para dejarle en posición cómoda- Pero si vas a hacerme el amor... quiero verte a los ojos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Temes que me convierta en Jotun?

-Quiero verte sudar, mi amor...- dijo Thor, sujetándose del rostro y cabellos del ojiverde al tiempo que sentía nuevamente que Loki lo partía en dos- Bien... eso fue mejor... dolió menos y sentí placer...

-Pues siénteme...- repuso Loki, mientras iniciaba a bombear suavemente, con lentitud, permitiendo que su miembro se abriera paso con más profundidad, percibiendo como el roce de los músculos fuertes del rubio lo apretaban y le daban placer- Demonios de Hel... estás tan apretado...

-Dame fuerte, Loki...- pidió el mayor, mientras la fuerza y ritmo de las embestidas aumentaba- ¡Dame fuerte, por Valhalla y sus columnas doradas! ¡Dame más!

Las palabras fueron reemplazadas por gemidos, gruñidos, jadeos y roces esforzados de las pieles, de los cuerpos y los fluídos derramandose. Loki comenzó en efecto a sudar, el frío ya no hacía mella en ninguno de los dos, pues el calor de su amor era suficiente para contrarrestarlo, era la primera vez que le hacía el amor a Thor en esa posición, encima de él, y solo gracias a sus largas piernas era que alcanzaba a estocarlo con gusto y placer, ya que el rubio era demasiado alto y musculoso. Pero Thor estaba mucho más que embobado con su amante, con aquel rostro mojado, de mechones azabaches cayendo al descuido en su gracioso frente, con los ojos de esmeralda brillantes y la boca sonrosada entreabierta, jalando aire, maldiciendo y exclamando a cada segundo que se acercaba a la explosión final.

Thor lo sujetaba con mucha fuerza, obligándolo a mantener la mirada fija en él. Mientras su propio y enorme mástil estaba ya tan erecto que se veía a punto de estallar solo si alguien no lo ayudaba al desahogarse y sin pensarlo lo hizo: Se quitó a Loki de encima para invertir la posición y penetrarlo, también de golpe, también con fuerza y violencia, desesperado por sentirlo, por decirle que él era en realidad su dueño, aunque jugaran al amo y al esclavo por última vez. Loki estuvo a punto de protestar pero sentir dentro a su amado le daba tanto placer como poseerlo, así que dejó a Thor que se engolosinara por algunos minutos antes de ordenarle que se detuviera.

-No voy a parar... no hasta venirme dentro de ti...

-Primero yo...- dijo tranquilamente, mientras hacía un delicado movimiento para estirar las piernas y sacar a Thor de su interior. Luego, le mostró que sostenía su erección a plenitud. Hizo con el dedo índice la señal de que se diera la vuelta, Thor rió y negó con la cabeza, pero Loki puso el ceño arrugado y severo, indicando nuevamente con el dedo que se diera la vuelta y entonces... el rubio simplemente obedeció.

-¿Quién demonios se resiste a tus encantos, querido hermanito?

-No me llames “hermanito”... Dime “amo” por última vez.- susurró el jotun al oído sonrosado del mayor, mientras se volvía a encajar, poco a poco, entre las nalgas algo rojas y calientes.

-Dueño mío... amo de mi destino... ¿Por última vez dices? ¡Mira como me tienes! De rodillas ante ti, sumiso a tu amor... ¡Oh, Loki... no me rompas las ilusiones intentando que yo crea que ignoras todo lo dueño que eres de mí! ¡En este instante más que nunca!

Loki tuvo un orgasmo tan abundante y ruidoso que seguramente, dijo Thor, lo escucharon con envidia los novios en su casa de las montañas de Eiglophian. Apenas recuperó el aire y Thor se propuso terminar su propio desahogo, entre mas jadeos y promesas de amor, tuvo también su breve eternidad dentro del pelinegro y entonces ambos se derrumbaron sobre el asiento, abrazados y felices, sudorosos, pegajosos, pero satisfechos y listos, ahora sí, para presentarse ante los novios y provocar el mayor escándalo social de Asgard desde los tiempos en que el Rey Bor, padre de Odín, abandonó a su esposa Bestla para ir a vivir con una joven y ambiciosa servidora, quien casi le convence para que la hiciera su reina. Afortunadamente para el antiguo Rey, recapacitó a tiempo y su esposa le perdonó, viviendo largamente a su lado.

Thor no esperaba correr con esa suerte, sino encontrar la forma de que Loki fuera aceptado. Cosa que no era sencilla partiendo del hecho que aún no era libre, pero el primer paso ya estaba dado y los siguientes solo serían consecuencia natural de cada uno de sus actos.

-Alteza... le esperan hace una hora, los casamenteros del Shamán han llegado y ha enviado a preguntar tres veces si su testigo de honor le acompañará o debe nombrar a otro que le sustituya.

-Estaré ahí en cinco minutos- rezongó Thor separándose con algo de renuencia de los brazos del pelinegro y obligándolo a su vez a ponerse en pié- Anda, vayamos al río a asearnos... estará bastante helado, pero parece que no hay opción... no me gustaría darle la mano a Sharkosh oliendo a ti...


	16. A LOS CUATRO VIENTOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Tara? ¿Quién es y que hace al lado de Loki?
> 
> Hagamos un escándalo real...

-¿Por qué no permitiste que te tomara de la mano durante el banquete de compromiso?- rezongó Thor, entrando un tanto de mal humor a la alcoba de Loki, ya que les habían asignado dos separadas- Si no te estuvieras comportando tan secamente, quizá lo estuviéramos pasando mejor.

-No me interesa que me conozcan como tu amante. Es todo.

-¡Pero viajamos juntos, dormimos juntos... en la hostería del camino solo faltó que tuviéramos público para vernos hacerlo juntos! ¿Ahora me resulta que tienes pudor?

-Pues lo tengo.

-¡Bien! ¡Bien entonces! Quédate con tu pudor y quédate otra noche solo en tu cama, Príncipe de Jotunheim... yo me voy a mí alcoba, y deseo que mañana, durante la ceremonia, te decidas a cambiar de opinión y dejar de avergonzarte de mí...

Thor salió dando un portazo y Loki se dejó caer sobre la cama, con los brazos cruzados, con el gesto de enfado también. ¿Acaso su tonto rubio no podía darse cuenta que todos les veían como si se trataran de una pareja unida por Surtur? ¡Cualquiera veía el amor que se tenían y las críticas que habían despertado!

Acostumbrado al escandalo, acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad, las murmuraciones maliciosas y las risitas ahogadas al verlos lanzarse miradas cariñosas, o que Thor le cediera el paso antes de entrar, o que intentara sostener su mano entre las propias le habían incomodado. Se vió a sí mismo como tantas veces había visto a las esclavas y concubinas o concubinos de los altos señores con los que había hecho tratos: Como juguetes. Los amantes eran un poco menos que juguetes de los nobles, el mismo papel que Thor había jugado siendo su esclavo… y no le había gustado.

-Estoy enamorado de ti...- murmuró mientras sostenía entre sus manos finas el brazalete de esclavo de Thor- Estúpidamente enamorado y no me puedo conformar con ser el amante... muero de celos, muero de celos por la que es tu esposa y a quien no conoces realmente... No quiero ser el amante... no quiero...

No iba a echarse a llorar, no... tampoco iba a decirle a Thor que lo que en realidad quería era tenerlo solo para él, sin compartirlo con nadie. Sin compartirlo con su esposa. Ahí estaba, en Vanaheim, en las montañas heladas, con el clima que le encantaba pues después de todo, había aprendido a amar el frío y Thor estaba en la alcoba al final del pasillo, rabiando por el mal momento, intentando calentarse solo, bajo las pieles y enfadado porque no solo él le había estropeado el banquete, sino que también le estropeaba la segunda noche en el castillo y muy temprano esperaban la llegada de Odín y de Frigga, entonces de verdad se verían obligados a disimular o pasarían un mal rato peor al que estaba provocando.

Se sintió un necio caprichoso... lo mejor era acudir con su adorado y meterse en la cama con él, y estar juntos ahora y cada instante que pudieran estarlo.

Animado, se levantó de un salto, se fijó en el espejo solo para reafirmar su buen aspecto, pasó los dedos por su negra y sedosa cabellera y salió dispuesto a pedir una disculpa.

-¡Loki!- fue la voz que se dejó escuchar a sus espaldas, una voz femenina y conocida que le hizo saltar el corazón- Loki, querido... estamos aquí.

-Madre...- murmuró palideciendo al ver a Frigga, junto a la imponente figura de Odín, mientras eran escoltados para que descansaran del viaje y pudieran estar frescos y a tiempo en la ceremonia de la mañana siguiente.

-¡Cariño, que bien te ves!- exclamó la dama, yendo a sus brazos, sin que el Rey de Asgard se dignara saludarle y mirándole con soberbio desdén- ¿Has visto, esposo mío? Loki se ve excelente, justo como te lo conté... su aspecto es más maduro que el muchacho aquel que se fue con Laufey hace tantos años...

-¿Y dónde está Thor?- preguntó el soberano, sin comentar una sola palabra más.

-¿Dónde está Thor, hijo mío?- preguntó Frigga también, desviando la conversación al notar que ni su esposo ni su hijo adoptivo tenían deseos de ser amigables entre sí.

-Sin duda duerme en su alcoba- respondió el de ojos verdes, señalando la puerta al final del pasillo-.

Frigga sonrió y miró a su esposo, era una mirada que decía “¿Ves que yo tenía razón? Ellos no duermen juntos…”

-Avisen al Príncipe Thor que sus padres y su esposa han llegado, que se reúna con nosotros en la antesala de mi habitación- dijo Odín a uno de los guardias, quien se inclinó y fue a cumplir con la indicación.

¡Su esposa! La frase cayó como un chorro de aceite hirviendo en el animo del menor. Anneke estaba también en Vanaheim... el corazón de Loki se llenaba de celos. Era su instinto el que le había impedido hacer mayor escándalo... sin saberlo, previno un desastre potencial al tener un comportamiento discreto. Tras un par de minutos, Thor salió de su alcoba, atónito al mirar a sus padres y a Loki esperándole en el pasillo... terminó de colocarse la camisa que llevaba a medio abdómen y casi al mismo tiempo, observó como Anneke se acercaba sonriéndole luminosamente, victoriosamente, mientras Loki nublaba su mirada con un brillo casi homicida.

-Están aquí...- murmuró en voz baja.

-Por supuesto, sabías que presidimos el matrimonio y que tú y Ann son testigos de honor. Pasemos a la alcoba- dijo Odín contundentemente- Cenaremos juntos y hablaremos un poco antes de dormir... mañana pondremos algunos puntos más en claro, antes de regresar a Asgard.

Aunque Frigga intentó que Loki pasara con ella, el jotun no se movió... la dama tuvo que soltarlo y caminar junto a su esposo. Thor pasó junto a él y solo pudo mirarlo de reojo, estaba tan sorprendido y enmudecido como él mismo, Anneke extendió su mano hacia el rubio y Thor la rozó solamente, bajándola y señalándole que pasara primero... pero no la sostuvo. Entró el último y se volvió hacia el lugar donde su amante se había quedado plantado.

Sobraba decir que Loki tenía la mirada más soberbia y despreciativa que había visto en su vida. Un tremendo mal rato le esperaba cuando pudiera volver a verlo a solas.

-Soy un maldito estúpido- se recriminó Loki, dando media vuelta y regresando a su cama.

***

Sharkosh el Shamán lucía espléndido en su traje de bodas. No era un hombre joven... lamentablemente había comprendido los secretos de la eternidad cuando su aspecto era casi el de un anciano. Poseía sin embargo, la sabiduría y el poder de cien magos poderosos juntos. Era temido y respetado, aliado incondicional de los Vanir, estando siempre al servicio de su Rey… Freyj.

La novia era una muchacha de rostro hermoso, de curvas suaves y de rojo cabello. Parecía muy enamorada del maduro hechicero. Su belleza causó una extraña conmoción en todos los presentes, ya la habían visto en los protocolos previos, luciendo vestidos sencillos y peinados discretos... pero en su atavío de novia, robaba la atención ciento por ciento.

Loki entreabrió los labios al verla... era realmente hermosa e inquietante. Recordó a una princesa de Muspelheim, una joven giganta de fuego con la que pasó algunos días de diversión unos cuatro o cinco años atrás... ambos jóvenes encontraron divertido hacer chocar sus naturalezas opuestas y hacer rabiar a sus padres con una aventura que mas tuvo de provocación que de sentimientos... pero la novia no era aquella princesa... sin embargo, su rostro agraciado se le hizo extremadamente familiar.

Admirar a la novia casi le hizo olvidar a la pareja de testigos de honor, pero cuando Thor entró llevando del brazo a Anneke, ambos gloriosamente vestidos, resplandeciendo como el propio sol, rivalizando la esposa del Dios del trueno con la belleza de la futura desposada. Loki tragó amargo y se obligó a permanecer en su sitio, el mismo lugar donde Thor le pidió colocarse, pero con la diferencia que no contaba con las miradas amorosas de su amante y en cambio, sí con la sonrisa de burla de la esposa.

Fueron minutos agónicos, que resistió solo a fuerza de su orgullo y de su coraje. Los invitados muy pronto olvidaron su presencia para disfrutar de las hermosas parejas presentes, la de los novios, la de los testigos de honor y la de los reyes de Asgard, padrinos de los recién casados y a quienes obsequiaron un par de caballos alados comprados a las valquirias.

Tras la ceremonia, todos pasaron a las fiestas de celebración… tenían por delante al menos dos días de música, comida, bebida, bailes y paseos. El Rey Freyj había sido pródigo con su hechicero personal y dispuso con lujo de la mejor comida y el mejor vino que el oro podía comprar.

Thor y Anneke bailaron la primera pieza, según costumbre, con los novios y después cambiaron la pareja para que cada uno terminara la danza con su cada cual. Pero el rubio no esperó que la música finalizara. Con elegancia, se deslizó al ritmo de la cadenciosa música hasta que pudo halar a su esposa y salir de las miradas de los invitados, dejando a los novios terminar solos.

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó Anneke- Me aprietas demasiado el brazo, me haces daño...

-Te mataría si pudiera- repuso Thor- ¿A qué veniste? ¿No fui lo suficientemente claro? Te pedí que esperaras, que hablaríamos sobre lo nuestro a mi regreso...

-No fui yo quien lo decidió. Tu padre me solicitó acompañarlos...

-Pues antes que las solicitudes de Padre, estan las órdenes de tu marido... y al parecer, no te importan demasiado.

-Igual mi corazón me pedía acudir y defender mi matrimonio... No sabes el dolor que me causa saber que estás aquí con...

-¿Otra vez usarás esa palabra para intentar intimidarme? ¿Para provocarme remordimientos? ¡Dilo Ann! ¡Dilo fuerte! Corre y dícelo a Padre y grítalo frente a todos los invitados… Vine aquí con mi amante ¿Y qué con eso?

-Te desconozco en esta rudeza que no es necesaria...

-¡Tu llanto no me enternece, Ann! Escucha: No puedo respetarte si continúas acosándome... debes comprenderlo, de una vez por todas... Lo nuestro está terminado. Ya no existe...

-Ya no me amas.

-Tú lo dijiste...

-Yo no te retengo... si eso te complace, eres libre de ir a buscarlo.

***

Loki no tenía deseos de asistir a la fiesta, su ánimo no era el mejor y se entendía. Finalmente, las cosas se conjugaban para mostrarle que su lugar era estar en las sombras... no frente a todos. Escondido, no a la luz del sol, como se había imaginado.

Dentro, el calor de las chimeneas, de los asadores, del vino y de la alegría... fuera, el viento helado cortándole las mejillas... se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con su capa de pieles de lobo gris y en un arranque de rabia, hizo un ademán mágico y cambió su apariencia... su anhelada apariencia asgardiana por la repulsiva forma de gigante de hielo que tanto detestaba.

Loki se castigaba a sí mismo por no ser capaz de ir y castigar a Anneke, y descubrirla ante Thor.

Se miró las manos largas, de color azul, las uñas negras y la piel con tatuajes vivos... se despojó de su hermosa armadura, un Jotun no necesitaba usar esa clase de ropas que no le iban... las arrojó al suelo, incluyendo el pectoral de oro, incluyendo el brazalete que tontamente llevaba en su bolsillo, para tocarlo de vez en cuando a falta de poder tocar al rubio.

Tenía nuevamente ganas de llorar y no iba a hacerlo. Ese era su destino ¿Por qué había imaginado que podía ser diferente? Ser usado, ser el sabor del momento... nunca, nadie, ni siquiera Thor iba a tener el valor de anteponerlo a todos, de darle ese sitio de luz, de primerísimo lugar en su corazón y en su vida... y él, Loki de Jotunheim, solo pensaba en su bien... en el bien de su amado hermano, de su amante... porque a pesar de todo lo que sufría por su causa... era incapaz de colocarlo en una situación comprometida.

-Eres tú... realmente eres tú...- dijo una voz femenina, haciéndolo voltear con violencia.- Mis sirvientas me lo dijeron pero yo no podía creerlo, puesto que no parecías un gigante de hielo... pero ahora te reconozco... ¡y me da tanta alegría verte!

-¿Perdón?- inquirió Loki, al tener frente a sí a la novia de Sharkosh, o por mejor decir, a la esposa. Con su linda cabellera roja cubierta, con un grueso abrigo intentando apagar un poco los estremecimientos del clima a la interperie- ¿Nos conocemos?

-Yo sí te conozco... fuiste el amante de mi señora, de aquella a quien yo servía en Muspelheim y de la que me liberé gracias a tu generoso donativo...

-¡Tara!- exclamó el Jotun, reconociendo en efecto, a la joven servidora... ahora convertida en una casi decente esposa- No puedo creerlo... ¿Tú eres Tara? ¿Casada con un hechicero mortal? ¡Pero eras una esclava!

-Fui una esclava... soy libre ahora... gracias a ti...

-Me robaste un diamante de las joyas de mi cabello y con eso compraste tu libertad...

-Pero tú, querido Príncipe, hijo de Laufey... me robaste la doncellez... ¿recuerdas? Te acostabas con mi dueña y te acostaste conmigo... creo que pagaste un precio justo.

Loki sonrió... había olvidado aquella parte de la historia.

-Lo lamento... te puedo jurar que ya no soy el mismo.

-¿No lo eres?

-No, Tara... ahora estoy enamorado y sufro el mismo desdén por el que te obligué a pasar... Sé que estabas secretamente enamorada de mí y yo me aproveché de eso para divertirme... perdona... ahora me hacen pasar por lo mismo...

-Pude notarlo... No quitabas la mirada a Thor y a su esposa... El Dios del Trueno puede hacerte añicos si descubre que eres amante de su mujer...- Tara miró con curiosidad el mohín de ironía en Loki- ¡Ahhh! ¿Así que me equivoco? ¿No eres amante de Ann de Asgard? ¿Entonces de quién?

-Sale sobrando, Tara... pero me alegro sinceramente que encontraras un buen esposo. Que además, es muy influyente y rico, tendrás una buena vida. Siempre que ningún Vanir descubra tu esencia... No serías aceptada con facilidad.

-Te seguí para rogarte que no me descubrieras... que mi naturaleza de demonio es desconocida aún para mi esposo... Mi dulce Sharkosh lo ignora y me ama sinceramente... vine dispuesta a rogarte, a suplicarte silencio por si me habías reconocido...

-No te cuides de mí, Tara... Guardaré tu secreto.

-Y yo los tuyos... Secreto por secreto, ya que aún se preguntan en Muspelheim si tienes alguna relación con la muerte de mi joven señora- Loki enarcó la ceja al escuchar a Tara, no era precisamente en son de paz que llegaba, sino dispuesta a presionar para asegurarse que su secreto sería bien guardado.

-¿Yo acusado de su muerte?- Loki palideció, aquella conversación simplemente estaba resultando en rumbos inesperados.- Querida, si no recuerdo mal tu eras libre y lo ocultabas cuando eso aconteció... y yo me encontraba en Jotunheim imposibilitado de viajar a ninguna parte... es algo que puedo comprobar fácilmente. No pretendas chantajearme... en serio...

-Bueno, mi sensual Jotun... yo aún recuerdo aquellas noches en que me seducías... Y ya que sigues bailando en el lado oscuro de las relaciones... ¿Te interesaría visitarme de vez en cuando?

-No estás hablando en serio... este es tu día de bodas, esta será tu noche de bodas...

-Yo me entiendo.

Loki sonrió, pensando en la mejor forma de salir de aquel equívoco.

***

-¿A dónde vas?

Preguntó Thor, con el alma queriendo escapar de su cuerpo al ver a Loki preparando su equipaje sin que la hora del regreso fuera anunciada. El pelinegro no tenía intención de responder nada, ni tampoco de quedarse... y lo estaba demostrando.

Thor le arrebató de las manos las capas que estaba disponiéndose a guardar, arrojándolas sobre la cama y esperando obligarlo de esa forma a decirle algo. Pero Loki siguió dentro de su silencio... se volvió para tomar nuevamente las capas y Thor una vez más, lo obligó a tirarlas al piso.

-Cariño no seas un niño... si no puedo disponer mi equipaje, entonces me marcharé sin nada en las manos... no es importante.

-No te vas a marchar... No te lo permitiré...

-¿Por qué no? Soy libre... ¿No es así? Yo no tengo ningún brazalete que me ate a ti.

-No te quedas porque seas mi esclavo... sino porque te necesito, erea mi amor... Mi corazón te necesita...

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

Thor se detuvo en seco, pensaba en ganar a Loki una discusión más de la misma forma que en el pasado, abrazándolo, besándolo y acariciándolo. Sabía que el Jotun se enfadaba fácilmente y si no le daba la razón, se enfadaba más aún... pero si le demostraba su amor, podía bajar sus defensas en mucho más tiempo del pensado... y entonces le daría la razón y la reconciliación era más sencilla.

-Loki... Tú eres más niño que yo... te pido que hablemos y ya, si no te convences, entonces te dejaré marchar...

-Ahh, resulta que yo soy el inmaduro... ¡Por supuesto! Por eso yo no pude defender al que le he mentido diciendole que lo amaba, porque soy incapaz de gritarle a mi adorable mujercita y de rebelarme a la autoridad de mi padre… ¡Yo soy el niño!

-Tú sabes que no esperaba que Ann llegara... ¡Yo se lo prohibí!

-No te pido explicaciones... dejame ir, por favor...

-¡Por los cielos de Valhalla! No me tienes piedad... No deseas escucharme ni enterarte de la discusión que tuve con ella... y ahora que vengo a tus brazos, buscando tu comprensión... me dices que te marchas...

-Thor... yo te amo... no entenderías porqué me marcho...

El rubio se quedó entonces quieto, y Loki indicó a uno de sus asistentes que llevase su bolso hasta donde su caballo esperaba. Le dio una última mirada a su amado y se encaminó hasta la salida lateral, donde su montura esperaba.

Thor lo siguió a prudente distancia, lo vió revisar la silla, echarse una capa encima y finalmente, montar y enfilar camino abajo... de regreso al valle. Parecía muy dispuesto a irse... a dejarlo todo.

-Si el hijo de Laufey no fuera un cobarde...- exclamó Thor con su potente voz, que se dejó escuchar tan claramente en cada rincón del castillo y de las montañas de Eiglophian- Entonces se quedaría a luchar por su amor... lucharía por aquel a quien tanto le importa, y lucharía porque Thor Odinson grita a los cuatro vientos que ama a Loki Laufeyson... que se muere sin él... Y que no quiere que lo deje solo...

Loki detuvo su caballo... acababa de escuchar la declaración de amor Thor en público... Todos lo pudieron oír su voz, fuerte, firme… no le había temblado, no había dudado y la mitad de los invitados aún estaban en la terraza exterior, terminando con los muchos platos del banquete y otros muchos esperaban su turno para servirse de los abundantes toneles de vino dispuestos en el jardín... y todos, todos escucharon al hijo de Odín suplicar por el amor del hijo de Laufey.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?-le preguntó, una vez que regresara sobre sus pasos y desmontara para encarar al rubio- ¿Qué garantía tengo de que no seré desplazado nuevamente cuando así convenga al protocolo?

-Le he solicitado el divorcio…- dijo Thor, colocando su mano abierta sobre el área de su corazón- Tú sabes que es un proceso de varias etapas, pero tendrá que fallarse porque no hay marcha atrás... Yo te amo a ti...

Loki sonrió, ladeando la cabeza en un gracioso mohín... ¿No era acaso eso precisamente lo que buscaba?

-No soy ningún cobarde... esperaré las tres lunas y los tres intentos de reconciliación que deben pasar antes del divorcio. Thor… cariño... No volveré a dudar de ti ¡Jamás!

Odín no se atrevió a decir nada... sus guardias le enteraron con lujo de detalles sobre el espectáculo brindado por la pareja en el exterior. Con toda la calma del mundo, indicó que era hora de regresar a Asgard... que prepararan los carruajes, los caballos y todo lo necesario, incluyendo los equipajes de Thor y su acompañante.

Frigga estaba contenta, pero sabía que era impropio pronunciarse en favor de Loki, cuando entre sus brazos tenía a una llorosa Anneke... la muchacha estaba destrozada y no ocultaba su dolor. Ann de Asgard tuvo que confesar que si, en efecto, ella y su aún esposo habían discutido, que ella le preguntó a Thor si aún la amaba y el rubio había dicho que no... cuando le preguntó si amaba a Loki, Thor le respondió con un par de frases cortas y contundentes: “Salgamos de esto con honor, Ann... quiero el divorcio”

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- le dijo Odín, sintiendo algo muy cercano a la conmiseración hacia la princesa.

-Su permiso, Padre de Todo... para informar a mis padres sobre esta humillación...

Odín asintió.

Afuera, Loki... muy abrazado a su amante, subió a su carruaje, dispuestos a viajar juntos de regreso a Asgard... o a donde Thor lo llevara.

-¿Un Jotun?- preguntó el rubio, sorprendido al verlo cambiar una vez más su aspecto asgardiano por su verdadero aspecto.

-Si eres capaz de amarme así... es tiempo que yo me acepte también… ¿No lo crees?

-¡Y no sabes lo maravilloso que luces a mis ojos!- concluyó el mayor, cerrando la portezuela y acercándose al otro hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para confundir sus alientos y besarse.- Ya no cambies más, Loki... quédate así y juntos demos a Asgard el mayor escándalo real de los milenios...


	17. ESCÁNDALO REAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor revela una verdad que hace mucho daño
> 
> Loki se siente amado
> 
> Ann toma una tremenda decisión

-Cariño... estan llamando...- murmuró Loki, escuchando los desesperados golpes de la empuñadura de una espada contra la madera ajada de la puerta del hostal, y despertando de golpe- Creo que están dispuestos a derribar todo... Amor... ¡Thor!

-Déjalos... que se larguen...- murmuró el rubio, echándole un brazo encima para impedirle que se levantara- Yo no sé como diablos hacen para encontrarnos... Le dije al hostelero cuanto deseaba privacidad...

-Hay muchas formas en que pudieron enterarse, comenzando por el guardián ¿No es cierto? Por Heimdall. Anda, van a entrar y no quiero que nos vean desnudos y con la habitación revuelta... ¿De acuerdo? Son tus guardias, tú sabrás que les dices pero yo no los quiero husmeando nuestra intimidad.

Loki se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un mohín de capricho, mientras dejaba al descubierto su cuerpo estilizado, su blanca piel, con ciertas y redondas áreas aún enrojecidas y con las claras marcas de los dientes que lo saboreaban con voracidad.

-De acuerdo, tu ganas corazón... iré a ver- refunfuñó Thor, poniéndose de pié y enredándose en una bata de seda color rojo, pasando la mano por los solares mechones que lucían desordenados esa mañana, gracias a los muchos halones que los dedos finos del pelinegro le habían prodigado horas antes, durante el amor. El rubio también lucía en la espalda las huellas de las uñas del menor, haciendo caminos que se hacían cada vez mas conocidos.

Loki soltó una cristalina carcajada al verlo caminar hacia la puerta, claudicando a cada paso y arqueando un poco la cadera hacia atrás.

-¿Te sucede algo, mi poderoso amo del trueno?- se burló con un tono de gatito mimoso- Caminas graciosísimo... como un pequeño potro recién nacido.

Thor se volvió a mirarlo con un amoroso reproche, enarcando la ceja y señalandolo con el índice extendido en forma acusadora.

-¡Por todo lo eterno! Bien sabes que es por tu culpa... Tienes una endemoniada forma de estar dentro de mí, de moverte y encajarte que me deja partido en dos y yo creo que tardaré una semana en caminar correctamente después de anoche...

-Alimenta tu vanidad, cariño: Tampoco es sencillo tener dentro de mí tu Mjölnir, créelo... Y tú me has partido mas veces de las que yo lo he hecho

-Pues lo disimulas muy bien.

-Es que soy orgulloso... nunca te dejaré ver cuanto me duele.

Pero la sonrisa del mayor se borró cuando salió al pasillo y sus guardias le informaron que el Rey solicitaba con urgencia la presencia de su hijo en Valhalla. Thor respondió que aún no terminaba la comisión que lo retenía en ese lugar, pero el guardia insistió... Así que no pudo excusarse de cumplir una orden de su padre.

-¿Se terminó la libertad?- preguntó Loki, quien ya tenía los equipajes preparados cuando el rubio regresó.

-Si... se terminó... supongo que era inevitable. Bueno, pues que Asgard se prepare para nosotros dos, Loki... Porque ya no pretendo esconder mi amor por ti, por el Jotun más majestuoso y sensual que los nueve reinos han visto jamás...

***

-Lo dije muy en serio padre: Quiero divorciarme... Ann lo sabe y no hay vuelta atrás.

-No apruebo tu decisión, hijo mío. Pero de sobra entiendo que no podré hacerte entrar en razón cuando tienes el corazón ofuscado por el apasionamiento, tienes a Loki metido en cada poro de la piel, no lo puedes disimular... entonces puedo ordenarte que te sometas a las obligaciones de tu contrato matrimonial... Procede como se acostumbra, atiende los llamados de los sabios y asegúrate que Anneke no se lleva en las entrañas a una semilla tuya. Un heredero de Asgard no puede nacer lejos, ni ser considerado un bastardo... esperemos las tres lunas obligatorias antes de separar tu destino del de ella.

-Estoy absolutamente seguro que así será, padre. Seguiré lo que se indique, devolveré íntegramente la dote y las compensaciones que el contrato estipula... y volveré a ser libre en tres meses.

-¿Libre para atarte a Loki?

-Libre para amarlo, Majestad... Creo que ese punto ha quedado mucho más que claro para todos.

Mientras esta conversación se desarrollaba, Anneke observó con frialdad como los sirvientes se llevaban todos los artículos personales de su esposo fuera de la alcoba, cada prenda, cada bota,capa o accesorio, todo era empaquetado y sacado con rapidez. Ella misma agregó las joyas que llevaba puestas y que habían sido regalo del rubio al equipaje general. Nada quería del infiel.

Kaysa, su madre, que había llegado para acompañar y apoyar a su hija en aquellos duros momentos, se preguntó consternada a qué se debía el cambio de actitud... dias atrás, Ann se habia comunicado con ellos luciendo devastada, inconsolable, negándose a perder a su esposo y suplicando que le ayudasen a rescatar su matrimonio.

Ahora, permitía impasible que su marido se mudara a la alcoba de su amante, sin problemas, sin angustias, sin reclamos. La dama se propuso averiguar cada detalle de lo que sucedía realmente y lo primero en que pensó fue en conocer al adversario en amores de su hija.

Loki caminaba de regreso a la biblioteca sin darse por enterado de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabía que Thor hablaba con Odín en esos momentos, pero había decidido darle su entera confianza y justo por eso, esperaba con tranquilidad que regresara a sus brazos y le contara que había sucedido. Llevaba buena parte de la mañana perdiendo el tiempo entre los libros, repasando sus hojas, buscando en los resúmenes y escribiendo citas pendientes de arreglar en futuras composiciones literarias propias.

Los sirvientes le enteraron de la mudanza, dijeron al exdios de la travesura que Thor habia indicado que sus pertenencias fueran acomodadas en la alcoba de su hermano y sonrió con felicidad imposible de ocultar... corrió para verlo personalmente y en efecto, se encontró colgados en sus armarios todos los trajes, las armaduras y los accesorios guerreros del hijo de Odín.

No era un triunfo total, pero era un gran adelanto... el jotun pasó sus manos por las vistosas ropas, tomó la capa roja que complementaba la armadura del Dios del Trueno y se enredó en ella, dando vueltas para hacerla flotar y aspirando el aroma varonil que llevaba impregnado.

-¿No es de una pésima educación entrometerse en una habitación ajena?- dijo Loki de pronto, dejando caer la capa y volviéndose hacia una de las esquinas de su alcoba, mientras de sus manos lanzaba un haz de magia que reveló la figura intrusa- ¿Quién eres?¿Qué buscas en este lugar?

Una dama elegante y hermosa apareció ante sus ojos, esbelta, elegante, con larga cabellera castaña y ojos de avellana, una dama que le resultó por demás conocida.

-Eres un Asgardiano... eres un aesir de aspecto agraciado... –murmuró la dama en un desolado tono de voz, como si la presencia imponente de Loki la desilusionara- mi hija dijo que su esposo era amante de un Jotun... de un monstruo de piel azul.

Loki comprendió en ese instante que para las dos damas, la apariencia lo era todo... una estaba casada con un troll, la otra era su descendencia, pero despreciaban la fealdad... por eso Kaysa, la madre de Ann, había sentido plenitud al verla desposada con el guerrero más atractivo de todos, con el Príncipe de Asgard y quizá por eso ambas se resistían a que la relación terminara y además, sentían repulsión por los gigantes de hielo.

-Soy lo que soy... Y creo saber quien eres tú... o quien finges ser, ya que tanto tu hija como tú son unas brujas sin elegancia, que ocultan las formas mágicas que manejan y se hacen pasar por dulces e inocentes damas. ¿Qué vienes a comprobar, Kaysa? ¿No es evidente que Thor está conmigo y solamente conmigo?¿Qué ustedes ya pueden irse a llevar de regreso sus pertenencias a las posesiones de Geirrodur?

-No lo creo... No tengas tanta prisa porque nos vayamos, Jotun. Faltan tres lunas... tres lunas que deben trnascurrir y de acuerdo a lo que mi hija me ha dicho, es altamente probable que se encuentre esperando un hijo. Como ves, eso frustra un poco tus planes...

***

Thor supo que algo no estaba bien cuando no fue recibido con los saltos de alegría y los besos apasionados de Loki. En la alcoba, con las luces del atardecer, Loki permaneció sentado cuando el rubio entró, con ese gesto que estaba aprendiendo a conocerle y que era solamente el preámbulo del desastre, con la mirada esmeralda sombría y los largos brazos cruzados.

-¿Puedo enterarme que te sucede, mi amor?- le cuestionó, esperando una respuesta muy alejada de la tranquilidad.

-Nada que tu linda esposa no te pueda enterar... “cariño”

-Uff… ¿Qué hizo mi apreciable cónyuge para causar tu enojo, bien mío?

-No voy a decirte nada… anda, vete a cuestionarla a ella... ¿Por qué dices que no? ¿Pretendes quedarte aquí? Para yo largarme a cualquier otro sitio donde no vea tu rostro ni escuche tus palabras...

-Loki... esta es la primera noche que pasaremos en Valhalla sin escondernos, todos saben que entré aquí a pasar la noche, que ya no comparto mas mis habitaciones con ella, sino contigo... Me molesta un poco que no quieras hablar, pero te recuerdo que prometiste confiar en mi...

-Tienes razón, tienes toda la maldita razón. Prometí confiar en ti... explícame sin mentir entonces como pretendes divorciarte si Anneke está embarazada.

Thor abrió con sorpresa sus ojos de zafiro, mientras no podía reprimir la risa que amenazaba convertirse en carcajadas.

-Pero ¿Quién te ha dicho semejante estupidez? ¿Ann embarazada?

-La madre de ella... Vino aquí, se atrevió a entrar y decirme que el divorcio no procedería ya que ella puede estar esperando un hijo tuyo...

-¿En serio, amor? ¿Ella se atrevió a incomodarte con eso?- Ahora Loki comenzaba a dudar de lo que había escuchado, pero asintió. El rostro del rubio no se mostraba ya tan divertido como al principio- Muy bien... ¿Recuerdas que te prometí provocar un escándalo? Pues vamos entonces, desatémoslo...

Y a pesar de la resistencia del Jotun, lo llevó de la mano tras de sí, recorriendo los amplios pasillos de Valhalla a toda prisa, hasta llegar al lugar donde sus padres, Kaysa y Anneke tomaban el té, mientras intentaban poner orden a sus ideas y escuchaban atónitos, como la muchacha contaba que en efecto, tenía la fuerte sospecha de que por fin estaba encinta... justo cuando su aún esposo se encaprichaba más con su amante.

No era complicado imaginar las expresiones de sorpresa y disgusto que provocaron al verlos llegar... tampoco era difícil adivinar que el rubio llevaba intenciones poco tranquilas y bien pronto lo demostró.

-Buenas noches, majestades- dijo Thor, sin olvidar homenajear la dignidad de sus padres antes que nada y obligando a Loki a inclinarse junto a él- Loki y yo, queremos saludarles y de paso, aclarar ciertos rumores que me parece importante frenar antes que corran de boca en boca... antes que como vulgares mujeres de los mercados, repitan mentiras que pueden dañar a quien mas amo...

-No... Thor...- murmuró Anneke, al punto del desmayo.- ¡No te atrevas a decir que miento, como te estás ahora atreviendo a anteponer a tu amante!

-Mi señora, Kaysa... – siguió el rubio, ignorando a la joven- siempre tuve hacia su persona el mayor de los respetos y mi admiración... no entiendo por qué fue al ala norte a incomodar a Loki. Él no las ha molestado, él no se ha metido con ustedes tan solo porque yo se lo pedí, yo le traje conmigo y le pedí ser discreto y ahora se atreven a intentar intimidarlo diciéndole que tal vez el divorcio no proceda porque Ann se encuentre embarazada... querida, no mientas... di a todos la verdad.

-¡Yo... yo he dicho la verdad! Mi obligación es defender mi matrimonio.

-Muy bien, así lo has querido: escuchen todos, Ann no tiene la menor posibilidad de encontrarse embarazada porque ella permanece intocada... sépanlo y díganlo a los nueve reinos. Thor Odinson jamás ha acudido al lecho nupcial...- gritó el rubio con voz potente, para después volverse hacia el menor y estrechar sus manos con dulzura- Loki, mi amor... ahora puedes estar plenamente seguro que a pesar de la separación forzada, de los años lejos, siempre fui fiel a tu recuerdo y a tu amor...

***

-¿Ahora estás feliz?- murmuró Thor recibiendo entre los brazos a su adoración, que olía a sándalo y a agua fresca, recién salido del baño y vestido con una ligera túnica color blanco, que dejaba adivinar su anatomía seductora.

-Mucho... muy feliz por mí, pero desconcertado por Ann ¿Es verdad eso, Thor? ¿Jamás dormiste con ella?

-Todo lo contrario... siempre dormí con ella, solo eso... dormir... nunca pude consumar el matrimonio, cuando comenzaba a besarla te me atravesabas en el pensamiento y las ganas huían de mí... Ann sabía que no soy impotente, me vió muchas veces antes de casarnos tener aventuras con doncellas y damiselas y nunca se explicó porqué con ella el asunto simplemente jamás funcionó… cuando te encontré, ella lo comprendió todo...

-¿El asunto no te funcionó?- rió el ojiverde, divertido- Me resulta difícil de creer que la enorme herramienta tuya se negara a ser levantada por su dueño

-Actualmente, su dueño eres tú... y te basta tocarla para que de inmediato se alce demandando satisfacción.

Loki se sintió en las nubes con esas palabras y con las manos del mayor acariciando sus blancos muslos bajo las delicadas telas de su túnica.

-¿Crees que por esta confesión aún tengas que esperar las tres lunas antes que se falle el divorcio?

-Tendremos que esperar la decisión de los sabios y los exámenes que tendrán que realizar a Ann... si continúa negando que jamás estyvimos juntos en la cama.

-Bueno, basta de hablar de ella... concentrémonos mejor en nosotros dos.

Concluyó Loki, ofreciendo sus labios finos húmedos y entreabiertos para que de inmediato Thor se apoderara de ellos.

-¿Hoy debo prepararme también para ti, mi dulce Jotun?

-No... hoy deseo pertenecerte... aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes...

-Nunca está de más confirmarlo.

La noche era fría, la luna plena iluminaba todo con sombras de plata, y sus rayos argentos se colaban por entre las cortinas de los amplios ventanales. Bajo aquella pálida luz, se podía adivinar el delicioso rubor de la tez del menor, Thor adoraba la manera en que sus mejillas adquirían un tono sonrosado a medida que entraba en calor y como la respiración se agitaba cuando sus manos se apoderaban de su miembro para acariciarlo y ayudarlo a tener el primero de los orgasmos de esa noche. Siempre le enloquecía hacer que se corriera en sus manos, llenarse de la explosión tibia y abundante y después, probar un poco de la esencia de su amante, cosa que terminaba por enervarlo y colocarlos a ambos en la mejor disposición para que el rubio comenzara a preparar su propio placer.

Y en esos dulces preparativos estaban cuando los sonoros golpes del aldabón de su puerta los hicieron detenerse en seco. Por la fuerza y apuro Thor se dio cuenta que algo grave sucedía. Se puso de pié como impulsado por un resorte, envuelto en la cintura con una blanca sábana y se apresuró a enterarse ahora a qué se debía la interrupción.

Loki no podía escuchar, pero los murmullos parecían apremiantes.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes, cariño? Estás pálido...

-Debo acudir... Kaysa fue a ver a Ann a la alcoba y no la encontró... pero en cambio, encontró una nota de despedida... me temo que ella planea hacer algo terrible Loki, después de que revelé la verdad, parece que Ann ya no desea vivir...

-¡Un suicidio!- exclamó Loki, palideciendo.

-Por todos los demonios de Hel... espero que no... o espero encontrarla a tiempo...


	18. CHANTAJE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué sucedió con Ann?
> 
> ¿Qué piensa hacer Loki al respecto?
> 
> Thor se divide entre su amor y su deber.

Abrió la ventana de par en par, y se lanzó a través de ella, su cuerpo ágil y fuerte se transformó al instante... un negro plumaje, un fuerte pico y garras, ojos amarillos y brillantes... bajo la forma de un enorme y hermoso cuervo, remontó el vuelo para recorrer la distancia entre sus habitaciones y la alcoba de Anneke, posado en el alféizar de la ventana atestiguó la angustia de la madre de la joven y el gesto preocupado del esposo...

Nadie la había visto salir, ninguna puerta fue abierta sin permiso, todos los guardias coincidieron en que la princesa no fue vista fuera de sus habitaciones después de que se retirara, esa noche... Pero Loki sabía algo que Thor y los demás ignoraban: Anneke poseía magia y escapar de la vigilancia era por demás, muy sencillo para alguien con sus poderes... ¿Y si todo se trataba de un engaño? ¿Y si tan solo era un estretagema para desquitarse de la humillación recibida esa noche?

Se esforzó en intentar percibirla, pero fue en vano... realmente parecía no estar cerca de Valhalla, ni dentro del castillo, ni en sus amplios jardines... pero su rastro sí era más sencillo de seguir. Así pues, voló con ligereza guiándose por la estela sobrenatural que solo él y los hechiceros podían ver, era la forma de reconocerse, buscando el halo resplandeciente que los envolvía, pero que era invisible para cualquier otro ser no mágico...

-El acantilado...- pensó, cuando su búsqueda lo hizo llegar hasta la escarpada vertiente de una de las enormes cascadas, justo al borde de la ciudad dorada y el mar eterno- ¿Es acaso que ésta imprudente en realidad atentó contra su vida?

La respuesta llegó a los pocos minutos de buscar y rebuscar entre las rocas donde las olas rompían formando espuma... el cuerpo de la Princesa Ann de Asgard yacía en el fondo, medio oculto entre las olas crecientes con la marea y las sombras argentas que la luna proyectaba.

Loki se acercó con cuidado... la muchacha estaba muy malherida, el bello rostro destrozado y sangrante, las ropas empapadas de agua salada y el rojo líquido de sus venas... quizá estaba muerta... casi pudo asegurarlo hasta que una de las olas que lamió una de las aparatosas lesiones en sus piernas la hizo estremecer... fue un movimiento imperceptible... tuvo que quedarse quieto y atento, hasta que Ann repitió aquel leve signo de vida... Loki en su forma de cuervo abrió las alas para equilibrarse y llegar hasta la nariz... quizá si... aún respiraba...

Sufría mucho por el dolor de aquel daño autoaplicado, el suicidio le había fallado por poco... ahora, por su mala suerte, la joven esposa del Príncipe de Asgard tendría una muerte lenta, una agonía espantosa... podían pasar minutos, horas o quizá días antes de expirar... y después ir a Hel sin posibilidades de que su alma descansara... el triste destino eterno de aquellos que se arrebataban la existencia.

-Que la Diosa Hela tenga compasión de tus faltas, Ann...- murmuró Loki- Y que tu alma algún día encuentre la paz... Yo no sé cual de los dioses tenga que perdonarte, pero que logres su perdón... ya que ese es su trabajo, no el mío. Me voy odiándote por impedir mi felicidad mientras estuviste en posibilidad de hacerlo, pero también te compadezco por esta agonía... que sirva para ayudar a tu purificación...

El Jotun no pensó en ningún momento ayudarla, dar la voz de alarma... la muerte de la esposa dejaba en libertad al amante... y esa libertad lo beneficiaba. Se alejó de ella, dandose el espacio suficiente para batir las alas y emprender el vuelo... pero justo un sonido peculiar y una voz conocida lo hicieron paralizarse.

-¡Por todo lo sagrado! Ann... pobre y querida Ann... ¡Por fin te encuentro! Que no sea demasiado tarde, Padre mío... que no sea...

Eran las plegarias de Thor, quien revoleando su martillo había seguido el vuelo del cuervo y descubierto a la herida.

-¿La encontró, Alteza?- exclamó desde lo alto uno de los guardias.

-La encontré... envíen la nave, necesitamos moverla con mucho cuidado– respondió el rubio, revisando con visible preocupación las heridas de su joven esposa- ¡Oh, por Valhalla! Resiste, pequeña... nunca fue mi intención orillarte a esta fatalidad... debes perdonarme, nunca quise hacerlo... espero ser digno de cuidarte, de ayudarte a recuperar la salud y las ganas de vivir...

Loki escuchaba deseando no haber escuchado.

-Aquí estamos ya, mi señor... dejemos a los sanadores que la trasladen...

Thor se hizo a un lado para dejarles hacer su trabajo, volvió su mirada de zafiro al ave y Loki pensó si había sido descubierto, pero las palabras del dios le hicieron ver que no.

-Hice bien en seguirte... los cuervos no vuelan de noche... Pensé que eras Huginn o Muninn, ayudándome... pero no te conozco. Sin duda sirves al hijo de Odín de la misma forma que sirves al Padre de Todo, gracias majestuosa ave...

Finalmente, el rubio subió a la nave acompañando los primeros auxilios que se brindaban a la fallida suicida.

Un minuto después, el cuervo voló perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

***

Lo primero que Ann vió al despertar fue la sonrisa aliviada y las lágrimas de felicidad de Thor y de sus padres. Kaysa y Gurl, con la autorización del Rey, estaban cerca de su hija a la espera de su mejoría o de un mal desenlace... tal era la gravedad de sus heridas. Pero los cielos estuvieron con ella, ya que después de permanecer tres días en la inconsciencia, y de sufrir terribles curaciones, su organismo joven y fuerte respondía y se estabilizaba... no esta todavía fuera de peligro, pero pudo reconocer a las personas que la rodeaban y cuidaban de ella.

-Mi amor...- murmuró débilmente- No me abandonaste...

-No, Ann...- respondió el otro, con un nudo en la garganta al esuchar la fragilidad de la voz femenina- Prometí cuidar de ti y eso voy a hacer...

-Soy feliz... si mi imprudencia permite que te quedes a mi lado... soy feliz...

Ann miró también a sus padres y juntos esucharon lo que los sanadores tenían que informar sobre la mejoría de la joven. Varias horas transcurrieron, en las que devotamente, Thor la acompañó y alimentó, unas pequeñas cucharadas de néctares, un poco de fruta picada... pero pudo alimentar a la herida, eso indicaban que todo iba por buen camino.

No hubo reproches ni reclamos por parte de Gurl, pero el rubio sabía que solo lo estaban postergando para momentos más adecuados y no frente a Anneke.

-Iré a darme un baño, querida esposa... hace tres dias que velo junto a tu cama y lo requiero con urgencia.

-¡No te vayas! Te lo imploro...- dijo Ann, quitándole el impulso- Sé que vas a verlo a él... sé que te espera, sé que te va reclamar por abandonarle por mi causa... Pero yo te necesito más.

-Volveré...

-Que Engla venga a traerte lo que sea necesario... toma aquí tu baño, instala aquí tu cama... amado mío, esposo mío... no me abandones por ir tras el causante de mi dolor, le tienes piedad a él... tenme piedad a mí...

Thor apretó los labios y cerró los puños con impotencia ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer en esos instantes?

-Mientras no estés fuera de peligro... aquí estaré...- insistió una vez más.

-Ve entonces, amado mío... dueño de mi corazón... ve y habla con él... pero regresa. Si tú me faltas, Thor, entonces la vida que me has salvado no vale la pena... mi corazón se detendrá irremediablemente... Igual debiste dejarme morir cuando fui envenenada, no me salves si has de abandonarme, no me alientes si ya no me amas...

El rubio sonrió, besó ligeramente la mano femenina que aún se aferraba a su mano, se inclinó ante Gurl y Kaysa, miró de reojo a Frigga, que también les acompañaba y salió.

Quería volar de regreso a las alcobas de Loki. Ann tenía razón... necesitaba verlo y hablarle con urgencia, echarse a sus pies y pedirle perdón por no visitarle ni explicarle nada en persona durante tres días. Había enviado emisarios cada dos horas notificándole lo que hacía, los cuidados de Ann, su gravedad, lo que los sanadores le decían... pero Loki no había devuelto una sola respuesta... ante las preguntas sobre que hacía el pelinegro cuando era informado, los sirvientes respondían que abría la puerta, escuchaba y guardaba silencio... que cada carta escrita de puño y letra del dios era leída puntualmente, doblada con cuidado y colocada en un pequeño cofre de metal incrustrado de joyas... pero que Loki de Jotunheim, no decía una sola palabra, no escribía una sola letra de regreso y que se mostraba claramente abatido y pálido cuando escuchaba las noticias sobre la salud de la princesa, pero ningún sonido salía de sus labios.

Debía esforzarse ante su amante… Y eso precisamente hizo.

-¡Loki, mi corazón!- exclamó, llegando a su lado y encontrándolo de pié frente a la ventana, mirando el paisaje, con el rostro tan inexpresivo que no supo como interpretarlo, pero seguro que el amor de los dos era lo suficientemente fuerte para darle la necesaria comprensión- Aquí me tienes al fin... ¡Te extraño terriblemente!

-También yo te extraño...- respondió el ojiverde, correspondiendo cálidamente al abrazo del mayor, pero sin responder a las caricias de las grandes manos sobre su rostro y su negro cabello.

-El tiempo lejos de ti parecía eterno... pero Anneke se encuentra mejor, ahora podré estar aquí por las noches... o en las horas de mi descanso...

-¿Hasta que ella sane?

-¡No, amor! Solo hasta que sea prudente... gracias por comprenderme...

-Te comprendo, si...- respondió Loki, soltándose del abrazo y caminado un poco de la ventana hacia su mesita, donde dio un pequeño sorbo a su té.

-Juro que estaré a tu lado tanto tiempo como me sea posible...

-Si...

-El divorcio se aplazará hasta que ella esté lo suficientemente fuerte, amor... de momento, ella se siente apoyada y me pesaría mucho interferir en su recuperación... finalmente, ella hizo lo que hizo por... por mi culpa...

“Ella, ella, ella” ... Loki dio otro sorbo a su té.

Thor sabía que en realidad, el Jotun no estaba conforme, pero se propuso con firmeza compensarlo apenas pasara la gravedad de Anneke. Insistió en explicarle los motivos que tenía para no forzar el divorcio, se quejó de la fuerte discusión que tendría con sus suegros y con sus propios padres, pero eso no le importaba si él lo esperaba al final del día y le daba un beso en recompensa.

También insistió en escuchar su opinión sobre sus planes.

-Te lo diré, cariño...- inició Loki, volviendo al instante a su forma de gigante de hielo, haciendo brillar sus ojos de fuego y retando al rubio a escuchar hasta el final sin interrumpirle- Comprendo que tu noble corazón sienta que es su deber acompañar a la que intentó matarse antes que soportar tu ausencia... yo sé lo que es desear la muerte ante la posibilidad de ya no estar junto a tí. Comprendo lo que es que sientas piedad por sus heridas, por su dolor y que seas débil a sus súplicas de que te quedes a su lado ¿No erré, verdad? Ella te ha rogado o quizá te ha exigido que te quedes a su lado… y tú has prometido quedarte…

-Pero solo mientras mejora...

-No me interrumpas… Primero será hasta que mejore... después será hasta que sane y luego ya se encontrará algún otro pretexto para retenerte... yo lo entiendo, yo te comprendo, Thor... porque te amo insoportable, inmensa y estúpidamente- Thor estaba asustándose, algo en su interior le decía que las palabras de Loki y su exterior, no iban de acuerdo a los sentimientos reales de su alma en conflicto- Y te lo diré de una sola y buena vez: No quiero que lo hagas.

-¿Qué?

-Eso. No quiero que te quedes, no quiero que la acompañes... desde este instante te pido y te exijo que me des mi lugar y te quedes a mi lado, que el divorcio prosiga y que ella y sus progenitores se marchen apenas pueda sostenerse lo suficiente para viajar.

-Loki, lo que me pides es una locura... solo te estoy pidiendo que esperes unos días...

-Y yo no quiero esperar ni un minuto más.

Thor lo meditó un instante, el mismo instante que a Loki le irritó que no respondiera de inmediato. Su orgullo estaba herido, mucho más que herido... ¿Sufrir? Él también había sufrido... y mucho ¿Para qué sentir piedad de alguien que jamás la tendría con él, si se daba el caso?

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando vió a su amante caminar sin responder hasta los armarios, sacar un cambio de ropa limpio y abrir la puerta de la ducha para finalmente volverse y anunciarle.

-Loki, no voy a faltar a mis deberes por un capricho tuyo... lamento que reacciones así, piénsalo mejor y cuando salga del baño, espero tu comprensión.

Cerró la puerta y comenzó a desnudarse, pero apenas dejó su poderoso torso desnudo, la voz de Loki volvió a dejarse escuchar.

-No cambio de opinión. Sal en este instante y dime que te quedas... o todo se termina entre nosotros.

-Eres un insensato…- gritó Thor, arrojando su ropa al suelo con furia.

-¡No me insultes! Yo soy tan digno como cualquiera y si he reprimido todo por complacerte, de una vez te digo que no aguantaré más...

-Loki, juraste confiar en mí...- despotricó el mayor, abriendo la puerta con violencia, desesperado ante la terquedad del otro- ¡Por todo lo eterno, no actúes como un imbécil! ¡Solo te pido comprensión!

-¡No me grites, no me insultes! ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacerme esto? Basta, basta ya… elige… Ann o yo.

Thor movió las manos en el aire, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Sabes que tengo un deber… ella es mi esposa...

-Entonces ve con ella... yo salgo sobrando.

Enfadado, Thor se metió a la ducha, se cambió de ropa y se preparó para regresar con su esposa, la acompañaría esa noche tal y como había prometido. No puso mucha atención en su ropa, ni en su arreglo... no quería dar la impresión de brindarle demasiada importancia a Anneke.

Cuando salió, Loki aun estaba frente a la ventana, silencioso, tranquilo en apariencia. Thor lo vió y fue directo a él, lo forzó a volver el rostro colocándole su mano en la quijada... se sorprendió al no encontrar resistencia... entonces acercó sus labios hasta unirlos a los de él, besándolo con todo su amor... y siendo correspondido... Loki le devolvió la caricia echandole los brazos al cuello y permitiendo que el rubio lo abrazara y lo estrechara con ansiedad... con las manos recorriéndole la espalda, sus tatuajes vivos y enredándose dulcemente en el negro cabello enjoyado.

-Te amo…- le dijo en voz baja, sin despegar su frente de la de él.

-Yo te amo también...

-No riñamos por esto, Loki... solo piénsalo... es un tiempo corto y tú eres el único dueño de mi alma, de mi vida entera, de todo mi corazón...

-Ojalá nunca hubieras dejado de ser mi esclavo...

-Esperaré que Ann duerma y regresaré... necesito descansar... y te necesito a ti... gracias por hacer lo que te pido...

Un nuevo beso y salió... entonces las lágrimas detenidas brotaron en abundancia.

-Te olvidas, cariño mío... que yo hago lo que yo quiero...


End file.
